The Epic Rivalries: A Fanthology
by One Winged Angel666
Summary: Where most fanfics tend to be either romances or typical fanmade sequels to existing games, these stories are actually the opposite: A collection of inspirational Cinderella stories.
1. Kirby and Pokemon Trainer: Part 1

Kirby and Pokemon Trainer: Part 1

This must be it, Kirby the pink puffball thought. Pallet Town was an incredibly small town, home to his tag-team partner, a young boy by the name of Pokemon Trainer, or Red as everyone would like to call him. As Kirby walked toward Pokemon Trainer's house, Kirby knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and revealing herself was a beautiful woman in her 30s.

"Oh," said the woman, "you must be Pokemon Trainer's little friend. What's your name again?"

"It's Kirby," replied Kirby. "And you must be Pokemon Trainer's mother."

"Correct," replied Pokemon Trainer's mother. "I'll call him to tell him that you're here." She then faced away to the stairs leading up as she called out, "Pokemon Trainer, your pink friend is here!"

"Tell him to come up," replied Pokemon Trainer's voice, "I can't come down right now!"

"Okay," called the trainer's mother, as she faced Kirby again and said, "It's best that you visit your friend rather than let him come to you. He's watching TV, paying attention to something big. I swear him and his quest to become champion of Super Smash Bros."

"So what," asked Kirby as he went inside Pokemon Trainer's house, "it's just a game, like Pokemon Trainer's pokemon battles, and as a game it's also a learning experience."

"But it also involves a lot of killing," replied Pokemon Trainer's mom. "He would go on all those ridiculous quests to become a pokemon master that it would nearly cost him his life, and now he's mindlessly into getting stronger for Super Smash Bros."

"But that's the purpose, ma'am," replied Kirby, "Super Smash Bros. is supposed to make you stronger for every match you win or lose."

"Fine," replied the trainer's mom, "I can't argue with you about that. It's best that you see him immediately."

"Yes ma'am," replied Kirby. He walked up the stairs and toward Pokemon Trainer's room, where he saw Pokemon Trainer and his pokemon, including Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard watching something on their television. "Hey Trainer," said Kirby, "I'm here."

"Shush," Pokemon Trainer said to Kirby, "we're watching something."

"Oh," said Kirby, as he went into Pokemon Trainer's room and sat down, watching whatever it was the trainer and pokemon were watching on TV.

On the screen was a jackal-like pokemon, Lucario, as he stood on top of a pile of flat, two-dimensional black-colored people, the Mr. Game and Watches, as the crowd within a stadium cheered loudly. "They said it couldn't be done," cried the announcer, "but the one-thousand Mr. Game and Watches are unable to fight! Lucario has defied the odds again and won the battle!"

Pokemon Trainer then turned off the TV as he said to Kirby and his three pokemon, "One day, we're all going to surpass Lucario in battle, becoming the ultimate team of trainer and pokemon in the world! Right, guys?" Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard nodded yes.

"Ahem," said Kirby to Pokemon Trainer.

"Oh," said Pokemon Trainer, "right." Pokemon Trainer then took out his three pokeballs and ordered to his pokemon, "Return," as the three balls let out a great flash of light, sucking the three pokemon back into their respective pokeballs. He then said to Kirby, "So, you're here to train with me for our upcoming tag-team match against Meta-Knight and Lucario in the next three months, right?"

"Yeah," said Kirby, "that's what you called me here for."

"Right," said Pokemon Trainer. "I was so absorbed in studying Lucario and his strengths and weaknesses that I've forgot about you. Let's go outside and spar."

"You got it," replied Kirby, as he and Pokemon Trainer went downstairs and left the trainer's house, going outside as they faced each other.

"So," said Kirby, "what did you learn from watching Lucario battle?"

"Not much," said Pokemon Trainer, as he took out one of his pokeballs, "all I learned were three things about Lucario. Number one, he's one of the most powerful pokemon in the entire world, which explains why he was able to defeat and humiliate a thousand Mr. Game and Watches at the same time."

"And number two," replied Kirby.

"I learned that Lucario has a weakness," replied Pokemon Trainer. "During the battle, I saw one of the Mr. Game and Watches sense Lucario's aura within its body, allowing it to counterattack that martial-arts-based pokemon, despite the fact that Lucario continued fighting and won."

"So what you're trying to say," said Kirby, "is that Lucario's aura can be sensed by anyone?"

"Yes," replied Pokemon Trainer. "The third thing about it is that Lucario's aura is limited. Make him fight for too long, and his aura would diminish, meaning that I'm better off fatiguing it than damaging it. What about you with Meta-Knight?"

"Oh, him," Kirby asked. "He's lightweight like I am, but because he doesn't use aura like Lucario, he's less predictable, and he makes better use of his speed, agility, and lightweight than I do."

"And that's why I became a pokemon trainer," replied Pokemon Trainer, "because I get to learn about myself, my pokemon, and my opponents. For too long, I've lost to too many rival trainers that aren't from criminal organizations like Team Rocket or Team Galactic."

"But isn't that the beauty of it," asked Kirby, "because when you lose, you learn from your mistakes and train endlessly to fix them."

"That's what I did a lot," replied Pokemon Trainer. "This was why my pokemon and I watched as Lucario took on a thousand Mr. Game and Watches in the Super Smash Bros. arena on television. We studied long and hard to learn about how we can defeat the undefeatable Lucario. Once we defeat him and end our losing streak, that's when I can consider myself a true pokemon master."

"Then why don't you change up your fighting style," said Kirby, "so that Lucario can predict you and your pokemon less often? That's what our sparring match is for."

"Right," replied Pokemon Trainer. He then tossed his pokeball and yelled, "Go, Squirtle," as the ball shined a bright light, releasing the water turtle pokemon Squirtle. Squirtle and Kirby faced each other, ready to battle, as Pokemon Trainer said, "Are you sure you want to do this? The reason is because neither Squirtle nor I will show any mercy to you."

"I don't mind dying," replied Kirby, "as long as I build up my strength and speed for our upcoming tag-team match against Meta-Knight and Lucario."

"Very well," said Pokemon Trainer. He then ordered to Squirtle, "Go, water gun," as Squirtle squirted out from its mouth a large amount of water. Then, just in the nick of time, Kirby jumped high to dodge the fast-flying water. As Kirby flew in the air, Squirtle appeared right in front of Kirby, as the two sides quickly traded blows to each other like lightning. Each blow they dealt was stronger and faster than the last, as the two then fell on the ground, on their feet, and charged at each other, and then pushed each other in a deadlock.

"Despite the fact that Squirtle is a beginner pokemon," said Kirby, "he seems pretty fast."

"That's the purpose," replied Pokemon Trainer. "Because I care for my pokemon, I know about them like they're the back of my hand. Squirtle's lightweight and therefore fast, while Charizard is big and heavy and therefore slower, which makes Ivysaur a middleweight and therefore more well-balanced in strength and speed. Being a pokemon trainer isn't just about possessing the strongest abilities; it's also about knowing your limits and utilizing your strengths to make up for your handicaps. That's what I learned during my failed quest to collect the eight gym badges just to fight and defeat an Elite Four plus a champion."

"Oh really," asked Kirby. He then released his hands out of Squirtle's, then grabbed it and held the turtle in his arms, then with great strength jumped high in the air with Squirtle, then crash into the ground, dealing tons of damage to the turtle pokemon. After getting knocked backward into the ground, Squirtle got back up on its two feet and went back into its fighting stance. "I was hoping for a much greater challenge," said Kirby, "because after all, I'm fighting a fast opponent, and Squirtle was a fast opponent itself."

"Don't worry," replied Pokemon Trainer, "I'm just warming up." He then ordered to Squirtle, "Go, tackle," as Squirtle retreated into its shell and shot itself at Kirby like a bullet. Kirby dodged the attack in the nick of time, but Squirtle, in its shell, flew back like a boomerang, hitting Kirby in his back, dealing massive damage. As Kirby got back up, he went back into his fighting stance, facing Squirtle as it retreated out of its shell and went back to its fighting stance.

"Not bad," Kirby said to Pokemon Trainer, "but it'll take more than ordering your pokemon to tackle me!"

"That's okay," said Pokemon Trainer, "because we're just sparring for the upcoming match." He then faced Squirtle and called out, "Okay Squirtle, give it all you've got!"

And so, Kirby and Pokemon Trainer fought each other endlessly for the next three months. At times during their three months of sparring, Pokemon Trainer would switch out Squirtle for Ivysaur, the plant dinosaur pokemon, or Charizard, the fire dragon pokemon, each with their own strengths and weaknesses that Kirby would predict. However, their training was self-torture, as they barely ate, slept, and took frequent breaks, and were near their deaths due to the amount of damage they dealt to each other, as it was all part of building up their endurance and willpower.

Three months later, as Kirby and Charizard faced each other, Pokemon Trainer's mother came out of her house, faced her son, and said, "Trainer, you've been sparring with Kirby nonstop for three months. Shouldn't you eat your dinner and sleep for once?"

"Not now, Mom," replied Pokemon Trainer, "I'm focusing on my sparring match with Kirby."

"I'm concerned for you, your pokemon, and Kirby, Trainer," said Trainer's mother. "If you keep pushing yourselves like that you're going to die! Is that what you want?"

"No," replied Pokemon Trainer, "but I'm not going to give up on my training either! We need to torture our minds, bodies, and souls as much as possible before the upcoming tag-team match!"

"Then I don't know what to do with you anymore," said Trainer's mother. "You're a big boy, now, making your own decisions, and I don't like the decisions you're making despite the fact that I can do nothing about it now."

"Thanks Mom," replied Pokemon Trainer. He then faced Charizard as he said, "Go, Charizard, show Kirby what you're made of!"

Charizard blew fire out of its mouth at Kirby, as the pink puffball jump-dodged it on time and delivered an air kick into Charizard's head. The kick was so powerful that it made a powerful locomotive look like a toy train, as Charizard counter-attacked by grabbing Kirby by his leg and tossed him into the ground. Both Charizard and Kirby were so exhausted from their sparring match that they collapsed on the ground. Meanwhile, Pokemon Trainer, exhausted from the battle, fell on his knees and kneeled to the ground, recovering his breath. "Man," said Pokemon Trainer, "did our training do a number on us." He then took out his pokeball and ordered, "Return, Charizard," as the pokeball flashed a great light and sucked Charizard inside the ball. Pokemon Trainer then collapsed on the ground.

"Trainer," cried Pokemon Trainer's mother, as she went toward her son. She placed her hand on top of her son's body as she said to herself, "Oh, thank God, he's still alive." She then went up to Kirby, felt his comatose body, and said, "I can feel a pulse within his body as well. He's also alive." She then picked up and carried Kirby and placed him on the couch in her house's living room, then went to Pokemon Trainer outside, picked him up, and took him to his room where he would rest on his bed.

"Pokemon Trainer," said his mother, "if you can hear me, then I want to let you know that I understand why you're pushing yourself, your pokemon, and your little friend to the limits. You've always pushed yourself and your pokemon to the limits during your quest to become pokemon master, because that's what everyone does with themselves when they have problems and they're preparing themselves to face those problems. But…" Pokemon Trainer's mother hung her head down, "the way you and Kirby are pushing yourselves by starving yourselves, reducing your sleep, and abusing each other's minds, bodies, and souls. This is not training, it's just some excuse to get yourselves killed! I'm concerned for your safeties, you know. If you, your pink, round friend, and your pokemon continue abusing yourselves all in the name of surpassing that Meta-Knight character and that martial arts pokemon, Lucario…" She then started to tear out of sadness, "I don't know what I can do without you. You left me once and nearly died on your failed journey. I fear that Super Smash Bros. will finish off what your quest to become pokemon master has started, and that's to end your life. Please, Pokemon Trainer, what should I do to convince you to stay and grow up to be a normal man like everyone else in Pallet Town? I need to know!"

"Stop worrying about my safety," whispered Pokemon Trainer. His mother stopped crying as she and her son faced each other, as Pokemon Trainer continued, "I'm all grown up. I can take care of myself. Just because I put myself in danger doesn't mean I don't know how to survive on my own."

"Trainer," whispered Pokemon Trainer's mother.

"Don't worry," said Pokemon Trainer, "Kirby, my pokemon, and I can take care of each other. After all, that's what friends are for."

"You foolish son of mine," replied Pokemon Trainer's mom. She then kissed her son in his forehead, as she walked out the door leading out of his bedroom and closed it behind her, leaving Pokemon Trainer, his pokemon, and, on the couch in the living room, Kirby to rest for the upcoming battle against Lucario and Meta-Knight.


	2. Kirby and Pokemon Trainer: Part 2

Kirby and Pokemon Trainer: Part 2

Today was the big day. After three months of sparring to the death back at Pallet Town, Pokemon Trainer and Kirby were able to fight Meta-Knight and Lucario.

"Welcome to the ultimate main event within the world of Super Smash Bros. Brawl," cried the announcer to the large audience within the stadium, as the audience cheered. "We hope you enjoy this upcoming tag-team match, as this maybe the most epic of all battles! Today is an epic rivalry between two sets of teams, each with an opponent they so long dreamed of one day surpassing. And whoever can win this battle will come out a champion! Am I right everyone?" The crowd cheered madly.

Pokemon Trainer and Kirby were waiting by the entrance to the arena, nervous about their upcoming fight against the rivals they so long want to beat. They know they have the knowledge about themselves, each other, and their opponents, and they had the courage and heart needed to survive their match. If they can win this match, they can leave the stadium as champions. However, if they fail… no, they thought, they couldn't let feelings of failure against Lucario and Meta-Knight clog their arteries like plaque. They prepared themselves for this fight, and they're going to win even if it means dying to do so.

"Now," called the announcer, "let's meet our contenders! On the left side, the challengers! One is a pink puffball that has been champion of Dream Land for a long time, yet feels inferior to the legendary Meta-Knight. The other had a long winning streak against criminal organizations like Team Rocket and Team Galactic, yet never won a single match to anyone else. Let's give a round applause to the underdogs, Team A: Kirby and Pokemon Trainer!" As Kirby and Pokemon Trainer entered the arena, the crowd cheered wildly as the two fighters waved their hands to everyone around them.

"Are you prepared," Kirby asked the Pokemon Trainer. "Because there's no turning back until we either win or lose."

"But," Pokemon Trainer said, "even if we lose, it won't really matter, since losing means we have a lot more to learn about ourselves, each other, and our opponents."

"And if we win," Kirby asked.

"Then that means that Lucario and Meta-Knight maybe completely different opponents the next time we meet them," Pokemon Trainer said, "as that means we have to change up our fighting styles as well. This is why I became a Pokemon Trainer, because fighting is a learning experience. My Pokemon and I get to learn more about ourselves and each other in the process as we fight other people and their pokemon."

"You're pretty confident," replied Kirby. "I'm all shaking in my heels. What if our training isn't enough? What if Meta-Knight and Lucario proves too powerful even for us?"

"Don't make me repeat myself about how fighting is a learning experience," responded Pokemon Trainer sternly.

"Sorry," replied Kirby.

"And in the opposite side of the arena," cried the announcer, "The pair of undefeated champions. If Kirby can defeat him, he'll consider himself a true champion of more than just Dream Land! And if Pokemon Trainer wins against his opponent, he may prove himself to be the ultimate pokemon master! Let's give it up for Team B: Meta-Knight and Lucario!"

The crowd then cheered as Meta-Knight, a spherical masked knight with a golden sword, and Lucario, a jackal-like martial arts pokemon, appeared from the opposite side of the stadium. The crowd cheered more wildly than they did with Pokemon Trainer and Kirby, as the audience knew that Team B were the undefeated champions, while Team A consisted of minor underdogs.

Meta-Knight and Lucario faced Pokemon Trainer and Kirby, as the underdogs did likewise with the champions. Aiming the tip of his sword at Kirby, Meta-Knight then said, "Are you prepared, Kirby? The reason is because the both of us won't show any mercy to any of you!"

"I've always one day dreamed of this match," Pokemon Trainer said confidently, as he took out a pokeball from his belt. "If I were to defeat Lucario, a powerful aura-based martial arts pokemon, I might end my losing streak and become the ultimate pokemon master!"

"And," said Kirby, "if I were to defeat Meta-Knight, everyone might reconsider me as more than just a pink puffball."

"Confidence stemming from ignorance," replied Meta-Knight. "Let's see how much the two of you have improved since your previous failures!"

The announcer then cried, "Three, two, one, go," and the bell rang. The match has begun.

Pokemon Trainer then tossed the pokeball, yelling, "Go, Squirtle," as the pokeball releases Squirtle. "Okay, Squirtle," said Pokemon Trainer, "give it all you've got!"

Meta-Knight and Lucario made their first move. With his sword, Meta-Knight summoned a tornado, while Lucario unleashed a large series of aura spheres into the tornado. The aura spheres swung violently around within the tornado, as it headed toward Squirtle and Kirby.

"Squirtle," called Pokemon Trainer, "dodge the tornado!"

Following its trainers orders, Squirtle, and with it Kirby, quickly dodged the aura-sphere tornado. What they didn't count on, however, was the tornado quickly releasing the aura spheres, shooting them at Kirby and Squirtle with all its might. "Squirtle," called the Pokemon Trainer, "retreat into your shell." Squirtle then retreated into its shell, only to be blasted away backwards by one of the aura spheres.

"Squirtle," called out Kirby, as he then saw one of the aura spheres come at Kirby. Reacting quickly, Kirby inhaled the aura sphere into his mouth, then spat the aura sphere at Meta-Knight and Lucario, creating a huge explosion at where their two rivals were. The tornado dissipated alongside the aura spheres, and Squirtle and Kirby recovered.

"Is it over that quickly," asked Pokemon Trainer.

"I wouldn't count on it," responded Kirby.

The smoke cleared away, and it was revealed that Lucario used its aura shield to protect itself and Meta-Knight from the aura sphere Kirby spat back at them with. Lucario then dissipated its aura shield as Meta-Knight said, "Such amazing power, enough of it for them to match even an army. But I'm afraid this is where our rivalry ends." Meta-Knight and Lucario then faced each other as he said, "Lucario, handle the Pokemon Trainer. I'll take care of Kirby." Lucario nodded yes, and the battle continued.

Lucario charged at Squirtle, while Meta-Knight, with his sword, charged at Kirby. As their rivals charged, Pokemon Trainer and Kirby remembered their training and realized what they each must do. Lucario was fast, but its weakness was that the trainer and his Pokemon can sense Lucario's aura, allowing them to predict its every movement. Meanwhile, Kirby realizes that for him to defeat someone as fast, agile, and lightweight as Meta-Knight, he needs to match his speed and lightness at all costs.

Meta-Knight then swung his sword at Kirby, who then quickly blocked the sword attack with just his right hand. Kirby had a serious look on his face; he knew he can't lose to a champion like Meta-Knight. Meta-Knight, however, didn't want to be humiliated by a minor pink puffball either, so with all his might and agility, he swung his sword at Kirby as quickly as lightning. However, Kirby was able to predict and block every last one of Meta-Knight's sword attacks. Kirby had been training with Pokemon Trainer for the past three months for this, and his ability to block every one of Meta-Knight's sword attacks is proof enough. The crowd was amazed by the display of Kirby's speed against Meta-Knight's. Meta-Knight then stopped swinging his sword like mad, as he pushed his sword down at Kirby, who was holding the tip of his sword up with his hand with all his strength. With all his might, Kirby then landed a strong left punch into Meta-Knight's face, a blow so massive it could make mountains tremble into dust.

Around the same time, as Lucario charged at Squirtle, Squirtle's trainer commanded, "Squirtle, retreat into your shell!" Squirtle then retreated into its shell, protecting itself from Lucario's punch. "Now, Squirtle," called the Pokemon Trainer, "use tackle," and Squirtle obeyed by tackling at Lucario, who quickly disappeared like magic before the blow could be landed. However, despite the fact that Lucario disappeared and warped somewhere else, that didn't stop Squirtle and Pokemon Trainer, as the two automatically sensed Lucario's aura behind Squirtle. Squirtle then turned around and saw Lucario floating in the air, charging its aura sphere. "Squirtle," called Pokemon Trainer, "use water gun!" As Lucario fired the aura sphere, Squirtle squirted a large amount of water out of its mouth. The water and the sphere collided, and a huge explosion was made. Lucario and Squirtle then charged at where the smoke dissipated, and in the air, they quickly exchanged punches and kicks as if they were auto-rifles firing an endless stream of bullets.

Back to Kirby and Meta-Knight's fight, Meta-Knight could feel the heavy bruise he received from Kirby's punch on his right cheek. The pain was so massive that not even a year's supply of bandages could heal it. "Again," said Meta-Knight, "such power. Where, Kirby, did you acquire such phenomenal power?"

"Oh me," Kirby said, "it's nothing. I just sparred with Pokemon Trainer back at his home town just so that the both of us could build up our respective strengths."

"Sort of like me," Meta-Knight responded. "You know, it's time I'm honest with you. Just because I surpass you in every way doesn't mean I'm not nervous or scared. To be honest, I thought _you _would be the one to surpass even _me_. I didn't gain my strength from drinking some magical elixir or acquiring some magic crystal, you know. I gained it by sparring with Lucario, seeing if the both of us can eventually protect our winning streaks from you. You and I are alike, Kirby, gaining strength not from some outside source, but rather from our heads, courage, and hearts. As long as we relied on our heads, courage, and hearts, we can unlock the potential no amount of elixirs or crystals can give us. This is my secret to my sword-skills, and this is how eventually you and Pokemon Trainer will surpass us."

"Then I don't know what argument to come up with," Kirby said, "that can separate the both of us from each other. I _know_ that Pokemon Trainer _will_ surpass Lucario, as long as he believes in himself and his beloved pokemon, despite the heavy losing streak. And what you said may give you doubt about your skills and abilities. If you want to win, you also need to believe in yourself and your skills. You can't just compliment your opponent and his skills, you know."

"You know," said Meta-Knight, "you're right." Meta-Knight and Kirby then charged at each other, and as they got into contact with each other, they traded blows as quickly as a machine gun firing bullets.

Meanwhile, Squirtle and Lucario were on the ground, on their feet, breathing heavily from all the blows they dealt to each other. "Lucario is such an amazing fighter," Pokemon Trainer whispered to himself, "the way he can continue fighting no matter how much I've shrunk his aura amount by tiring him out. I may gain the chance to surpass Lucario and become the next pokemon master after all. And to do that…" The trainer then grabbed the pokeball he tossed into the ground, opened it, and commanded, "Squirtle, return," as Squirtle went back inside the pokeball. He then placed the pokeball back into his belt, took out another pokeball, tossed it, and commanded, "Go, Charizard," as the ball let out a flash of light, releasing Charizard. Unlike Squirtle, who was heavily exhausted from its battle, Charizard, who didn't gain the chance to fight yet, wasn't tired one bit. Lucario was still exhausted from all that fighting; it could barely feel the aura within its body, because it wasted too much aura on Squirtle. It then understood why Pokemon Trainer switched out Squirtle for Charizard: Charizard was slower yet more resilient than Squirtle, and because Lucario's aura has shrunk due to the amount it expended from fighting, it also became slower than even Charizard. Pokemon Trainer, who once lost so many battles to trainers that aren't from criminal organizations, was thinking with his head and his courage, and was more experienced. He and his pokemon were close to victory against the very creature whose power they were jealous of.

Lucario then ran up to Charizard, jumped in the air, and kick-flipped Charizard in the chin. However, that didn't faze Charizard one bit, as Pokemon Trainer then commanded, "Charizard, scratch attack!" Charizard then lifted its right claw and with all its might massively scratched Lucario in the chest. The scratch was so hard that it was like a knife cutting butter. Lucario then fell backwards into the ground, barely able to get up from the blow Charizard dealt. And I say 'barely' because that didn't excuse the fact that Lucario didn't want to give up and it was able to slowly stand up on its legs again. "Well now," Pokemon Trainer said to himself confidently, "it seems that Lucario doesn't want to give up yet."

And indeed was Pokemon Trainer right. Lucario couldn't give up its title as strongest pokemon this side of the more legendary pokemon like Palkia, Dialga, Deoxys, Mewtwo, and so on. With all its strength, Lucario started building up aura within its body, powering up. "You've got to be kidding me," Pokemon Trainer said. "Lucario is building up aura? If it fully charges, Lucario will blast Charizard into oblivion!" Pokemon Trainer then grabbed the pokeball he tossed on the ground, opened it, and commanded, "Return, Charizard," as the light engulfed Charizard back into its pokeball. Pokemon Trainer then placed the ball back in his belt, then took out the third pokeball, tossed it, and yelled, "Go, Ivysaur," as the pokeball released the green plant dinosaur, Ivysaur. "Ivysaur," Pokemon Trainer commanded, "build up energy from the sun! Charge your solar beam!" Ivysaur, obeying its master, then aimed the tip of the giant plant on its back at the sun. Ivysaur started glowing like the very sun it was absorbing sunlight from, alongside Lucario, as the two charged their respective energy beams.

Around the same time, Meta-Knight and Kirby were resting on their feet, heavily fatigued from all the blows they dealt to each other. "Both our respective strengths and resolve are matched," Meta-Knight said to Kirby, "we're both equally matched. How do you hope of defeating me? And how can I hope of defeating you?"

"How should I know," Kirby asked Meta-Knight. The two opponents then checked how Pokemon Trainer and Lucario were doing. They were shocked to discover that Pokemon Trainer's Ivysaur, and their opponent Lucario, are charging up energy beams. Ivysaur was building up energy from the sun, while Lucario was building up aura within its body. The energy the two pokemon were building was so massive, that it could end up destroying themselves, Kirby, and Meta-Knight at the same time.

"Lucario," Meta-Knight cried, "you fool! If you send that beam of aura into Ivysaur's solar beam, you could end up destroying us and yourselves! Besides, you're heavily battle-damaged. Trade in your title for your life and fight Pokemon Trainer another time!" Lucario then nodded no to Meta-Knight. "You idiot!"

"Pokemon Trainer," Kirby said to Pokemon Trainer, "are you sure you want to do this? If your pokemon and Lucario's beams collide, it might end up destroying half the arena, along with you! Besides, Meta-Knight is right! Let's call this a draw and fight each other again another time!"  
"No," demanded Pokemon Trainer. "To give up is cowardice! I've lost too many battles in my life, and I'm not going to give up and lose again! Even if it means killing Ivysaur and I, I _will_ defeat Lucario and become the ultimate pokemon master!"

"Then you're an idiot," replied Kirby.

"They're building up too much energy," cried one of the members of the audience.

"Run for your lives," cried another audience member. Out of fear, the entire crowd emptied out of their seats and ran toward the exits, running for their lives before Lucario and Ivysaur's beams hit each other and destroy half the arena.

Lucario and Ivysaur were then finished charging up their respective energies. The two pokemon then fired their beams at each other, and before they could collide, Meta-Knight yelled to Kirby, "Hide behind my cape," as Meta-Knight covered himself and Kirby underneath his giant cape. The two energy beams created by the two pokemon collided, and a huge explosion that covered half the arena was created. Normally, the explosion would kill half an entire army, but as the smoke cleared away, Meta-Knight uncovered his cape from himself and Kirby, and the two rivals looked at where Pokemon Trainer, his Ivysaur, and Lucario were once standing. The young trainer, his pokemon, and Lucario were unconscious.

"What happened," Kirby asked.

"I can sense Lucario's aura, you know," Meta-Knight said. "It's weak, but it still exists within its body."

"Then Pokemon Trainer and his Ivysaur," said Kirby, as he and Meta-Knight ran toward Ivysaur and Pokemon Trainer. The two placed their hands on the trainer and his pokemon, and were relieved as Kirby then said, "Pokemon Trainer's still alive. I can still feel a pulse within his body."

"Same here with Ivysaur," said Meta-Knight. "But, the both of them are unconscious, just like Lucario."

"We still have to fight each other, you know," Kirby said to Meta-Knight. "Your title as champion, and my dignity, depends on it!"

"No," said Meta-Knight. "For now, let's call it a draw."

"What," Kirby said shockingly. "Why?"

"Because," said Meta-Knight, "Pokemon Trainer, his pokemon, and Lucario need healing. We need to save their lives before their health drains to nothing."

"Right," said Kirby.

However, just when the two were about to lift Ivysaur and Pokemon Trainer, the two partners and their opponent, Lucario, started groaning and moving by themselves. Meanwhile, members of audience, one by one, returned to the stadium, looking at the heavily battle-damaged trainer and opposing pokemon slowly getting back up on their feet. "Look everyone," said one member of the audience, walking back to his seat.

"You don't have to tell us," said another member of the audience, "Lucario, Ivysaur, and Pokemon Trainer are slowly getting up!"

"Trainer," Kirby said to Pokemon Trainer and Ivysaur, "please, don't get up and continue to tire yourselves out! You need rest at a Pokemon Center."

"The pink puffball is right, Lucario," Meta-Knight said to Lucario. "If you continue fighting, the trainer and his pokemon will kill you along with themselves!

"We're fine," Pokemon Trainer groaned, slowly getting back up on his feet, "thank you. We need to defeat Lucario. I need to become the new pokemon master!"

Lucario, Pokemon Trainer, and Ivysaur managed to get back up on their feet, but they were so exhausted that they were near death's door. Neither side wanted to give up until either Lucario keeps its title as ultimate pokemon, or Pokemon Trainer earns his title as pokemon master. They were so tired and fatigued, that normally a man that heavily fatigued would die, no matter how strong he was.

"Ladies and gentlemen," called the announcer to the crowd as they got back to their seats, relieved that the explosion cleared, "it seems neither the trainer and his pokemon, Ivysaur, nor Lucario wants to give up! However, rules state that when both sides are heavily battle-damaged, whoever falls down first loses the fight! Will Pokemon Trainer break his losing streak, or will Lucario succeed at protecting his title as world's ultimate pokemon?"

"Lucario," Meta-Knight called out, "you need help! You can't fight anymore! Call the match a draw for now and fight him another time!"

"Yeah, Pokemon Trainer," cried Kirby. "You and Ivysaur are going to die if you keep standing up!"

"No," whispered Pokemon Trainer, "if I give up now… I'll add another point to my losing streak. Lucario… must lose. I need… to become… the next pokemon master!"

Suddenly, Lucario's breathing stopped, and courageous as it may seem, its strength gave up by itself, causing Lucario to fall to the ground, face up first before Pokemon Trainer and Ivysaur.

"Lucario has fallen," cried the announcer, "Pokemon Trainer and his pokemon broke their losing streak and won the match!" The crowd then cheered wildly and repeatedly cried Ivysaur's name over and over again.

"Lucario," cried Meta-Knight as he ran toward the martial arts pokemon.

"We… did it," whispered Pokemon Trainer, as he walked toward Ivysaur and hugged it. "And we owe it all… to each other. Thank you… Ivysaur."

"Pokemon Trainer," cried Kirby, as both the trainer and his pokemon collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Kirby and Meta-Knight then faced each other as Meta-Knight said, "It's not good. Lucario's unconscious. It, and the trainer and his pokemon, need medical attention." Meta-Knight then tossed his sword onto the ground as he said to Kirby, "The victory goes to you, Kirby."

"Meta-Knight," Kirby said shockingly. "You broke your own winning streak and surrendered, just so that the both of us can save Pokemon Trainer, his pokemon, and Lucario?"

"Yes," said Meta-Knight. "Besides, if we continued fighting each other, you'd definitely win despite the condition that you and I are in. I maybe a skilled swordsman, but even I know how and when to pick my battles."

"You unselfish bastard," Kirby said to Meta-Knight.

"But next time we meet," Meta-Knight said, "I _will_ surpass you even if it costs me my life."

Kirby grabbed the opened pokeball and used it to return Ivysaur back in it, then placed the pokeball back on the unconscious Pokemon Trainer's belt. Kirby then carried the unconscious Pokemon Trainer while Meta-Knight carried Lucario on his shoulders. The two exited the arena with their respective teammates. "Good match, Kirby," said Meta-Knight.

"Good match, Meta-Knight," replied Kirby.


	3. Solid Snake: Part 1

Solid Snake: Part 1

The legendary Solid Snake and his support team, consisting of Col. Roy Campbell, Otacon, and Mei Ling, were on their seats, watching from afar an epic match within a large stadium. Normally, the match would be between two legends: The champion Mario, and his former rival Sonic the Hedgehog. However, the match Snake and his support team were watching was special, as Sonic was taking on Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach at the same time.

"Ladies and gentlemen," cried the announcer, "this maybe the most legendary match of a life-time! Former competitor Sonic the Hedgehog is taking on not one, not two, but three of Mario and friends all at once! How will Sonic's trademark speed fair against Mario and company's teamwork?"

"Watch the match carefully, Snake," Col. Campbell said to Snake, "as any of these people maybe your next opponent."

"He's right," Mei Ling said. "After all, there's an old Chinese proverb that said, 'A picture is worth a thousand words.'

"Let me guess," Snake said, "it means, 'paying attention to someone or something can have meaning in whatever situation you're about to face', right?"

"Mei Ling maybe right," Otacon said, "to win each battle, you have to study your opponents and their movements before you can fight them. After all, that's what we were here for."

"Every time you needed help," Col. Campbell said, "you would call us on your codec so that we could provide you with advice on how to defeat your opponent."

"So," Snake said, "what you're trying to say is that anytime I'm not paying attention to the match, I'd rely on you for help."

"You may not need to rely on us all the time, you know," Mei Ling said, "because the only way to defeat your opponent sometimes is to predict your opponent yourself."

"This maybe the ultimate opportunity to study each side's strengths and weaknesses," Otacon said, "so that when you fight one of them, you won't have to rely on us. After all, you _are_ a one-man army. All that, plus fighting is a learning experience, not just some opportunity to bash someone's head on a wall several times until he bleeds like crazy."

"Okay," Snake said.

"Three," cried the announcer, "two, one, go!"

The fight began. Mario, Luigi, and Peach started out by firing their projectile attacks. With the case of Mario and Luigi it was their fireballs, and with Peach it was a veggie. However, just when the projectiles were about to hit Sonic, the hedgehog instantly disappeared out of nowhere, at the speed of light. Suddenly, Sonic was encircling the trio like a tornado.

"Sonic is using his super-speed to confuse his opponents," said Otacon. "Anytime you're fighting him, you shouldn't fall for this trap."

"Quiet," Snake said, "I'm trying to pay attention to the match."

"Sorry," replied Otacon.

Suddenly, Sonic started landing a flurry of punches at the Mario Bros. and Peach as he continued encircling the three at a lightning fast speed. Sonic's three opponents were caught in a flurry of punches that they can't seem to escape. Then, Sonic ran back to the edge of the arena, far away from Mario and the gang, as he curled into a ball and charged his spin-dash. In his ball mode, Sonic rolled quickly at Mario and friends at the speed of sound. However, that didn't stop Mario from eventually punching Sonic's lights out as the hedgehog got close enough. Sonic was flying in the air, as Peach jumped and slammed at him with her frying pan, while Luigi delivered an uppercut to juggle Sonic. Peach aerial kicked Sonic backward, as Mario ran up to Sonic as he was flying in the air and delivered a Mario Uppercut, knocking him even further into the air.

"You see how they fight, Snake," the Colonel said, "While Sonic's speed is great, it's Mario, Luigi, and Peach's teamwork that's winning them the fight."

"Sort of like us when we work together," Snake said.

"That's right," Col. Campbell responded, "we'd give you the information anytime you're lost, and you'd follow that information until you succeed in your missions."

"Looks like Luigi is about to deal the finishing blow," Mei Ling said, as the four paid attention to the fight.

Luigi dealt a massive uppercut that would knock an opponent upward like a rocket, which unfortunately missed because Sonic dodged it and vanished again. The brothers and their princess were confused as to where their opponent was when all of a sudden, a blue blur appeared out of nowhere and knocked Luigi silly. The blur then appeared and knocked Mario and Peach on the ground as if the blows could destroy a cement wall. It then gathered up the trio and turned into a blue, spiky ball that knocked the three high in the air. Sonic then appeared out of his ball mode and dealt a kick attack that slammed Mario, Luigi, and Peach into the ground. As the three fell to the ground, Sonic went back into his ball mode and slammed into the three like a hammer to a nail, and an explosion of dust was created on where the arena was.

"What happened," Otacon asked.

"This fight maybe over," Col. Campbell said.

"I'm not sure," Solid Snake said.

The dust then cleared, revealing Sonic to be standing next to a pile of unconscious bodies that belonged to Mario, Luigi, and Peach. The three struggled to get up and got back on their feet, but Sonic dealt the finishing blow by curling into a ball and swiping through the three like a katana through bamboo, knocking them out.

"Normally," called the announcer, "it'd be Mario and friends who'd win, but it looks like Sonic defied the odds and defeated the three in combat! Sonic is the winner!" The crowd, with the exception of Snake, Campbell, Otacon, and Mei Ling, stood up from their seats and cheered over Sonic's victory.

Solid Snake and his support team then left the stadium alongside the crowd. "Now wasn't that amazing," asked Otacon. "At first I thought Mario and his friends would continue to fight even after all those blows Sonic dealt to them, but at the speed of his trademark speed, he finished them off."

"Don't get cocky, kid," Snake said to Otacon. "Sonic maybe fast, but he hasn't counted on one thing that I have that he doesn't."

"What is it, Snake," Mei Ling asked.

"The ability to plan and fight carefully," Snake said, "as opposed to rush and hope that the battle ends quickly."

"You may be right," Col. Campbell said. "Super Smash Bros. isn't a race to determine who's the fastest. It's a fight to determine who's the strongest, and there's a major difference between a fight and a race."

"You can't just rush into battle without knowing about your opponents," Mei Ling said. "Sonic's arrogance and impatience maybe your ultimate opportunity to defeat him once you gain the chance to fight him."

"And that's the problem," Snake responded.

"Why's that," Otacon asked.

"I possess the most advanced in technology and weaponry," Snake responded. "Sonic, on the other hand, doesn't need weapons except for his speed. I might fire a bullet from my pistol only to have Sonic dodge the bullet on time, then sneak behind me and deal a back-attack."

"Don't let doubt cloud your judgment," Mei Ling said.

"Is this another one of your Chinese proverbs," Snake asked.

"Not really," Mei Ling said. "I'm just saying, you can't doubt your abilities. But you can't overestimate your abilities the same way Sonic does either."

"That's right," Col. Campbell said, "you need to balance your confidence levels so that you can think clearly and focus on the fight at hand."

"I may also need to do some excessive VR training just to defeat that creature," Snake said.

"Oh, look," Otacon said, pointing at something. Snake, Campbell, and Mei Ling followed suit as they discovered what Otacon was looking at: The Mario Bros. and Princess Peach signing autographs to children and taking pictures with them.

"Why are you so excited over those failures," Snake asked.

"You may not need all that expensive VR training," Otacon said. "You can train with the experts so that you can defeat Sonic in battle."

"No way," Snake said. "These three lost to Sonic. To train with them would mean to learn how to lose to someone as pathetic as that blue hedgehog."

"Snake," Mei Ling said, "you shouldn't underestimate their abilities just because they lost."

"Ugh," Snake groaned, "fine." The four then walked toward Mario, Luigi, and Peach, who were finished taking pictures with children.

"Mamma-mia," said Luigi, "let me guess. You want to have your picture taken with us."

"Not really," Col. Campbell said.

"Hey," Peach said, "I know you. You're the legendary super soldier, Solid Snake."

"And you get yourself kidnapped all the time despite the strength you display in battle," Snake responded harshly.

"Snake," Otacon, Campbell, and Mei Ling said shockingly.

"Sorry," Snake said, "just wanted to be honest."

"Please," Otacon said, "don't mind Snake. You see, we're looking to fight Sonic in battle, and we've been wondering if you'd be a good, cheaper substitute for VR training."

"Sorry," Luigi said, "but we don't give away free training lessons, or any training lessons whatsoever."

"It's important," Mei Ling begged. "Just this once, _please_, train Solid Snake for the battle with Sonic."

"Forget it," Snake said.

"Don't get so antsy, Snake," Otacon said.

"If I want to train," Snake said, "I'd rather spend billions of dollars on VR training than deal with those failures against someone as minor as a little blue hedgehog."

"It's your ultimate opportunity Snake," Col. Campbell said. "How else will you train if you just relied on something as expensive and difficult to program as VR training?"

Suddenly, Mario had an idea, as he then ran off from the others.

"Why's Mario running off like this," Snake asked.

"It seems my big bro has an idea," Luigi said, as he and Peach ran off to follow Mario.

"Come on," said Otacon, "this maybe important."

"Ugh," Snake groaned again, as the four ran and followed Luigi and Peach to a green warp pipe. They all jumped down the warp pipe, as it then led them to Peach and Luigi, and in front of them Bowser's dark castle.

"You've got to be kidding me," Otacon said in a cowardly tone, peeing his pants. "Bowser's castle? He could murder us if he found out we infiltrated his castle without permission."

"I agree," Luigi said. "Let's just get Mario out of here before he gets himself hurt, then get out."

"Not so fast," Peach said. "Mario may have an idea for Snake, and I believe I have an idea as to what he's planning as well." Peach then faced Snake and his support team and said, "Come on!"

The four followed Luigi and Peach inside Bowser's castle. Inside the castle, sitting on his throne, was none other than the evil king of koopas himself, talking to Mario about something. Bowser then faced Snake and the others and said, "Yeah, I heard from Mario. You need training to fight Sonic, huh? Sorry, Mario, but I ain't available."

"Good," Snake said. "Let's get the hell out of here so that we can…"

"But," Bowser said, "since you and I have something in common, disliking Sonic and all, I might do yah a favor." Bowser then faced Mario and said, "So, how do we train that super soldier?"

"Mario wants to use you as an example of what Snake can do to defeat Sonic," Peach said.

"Is that it," Bowser asked. "Just use my bulk to display what you can do?" Mario then punched Bowser in the stomach. The blow was so hard that it could knock an army off its feet. However, Bowser wasn't fazed by the attack due to the scales all over his body. "Hey," Bowser said, "what did you do that for?" Mario then prepared another punch, but before he could punch his arch-nemesis, Bowser retreated into his shell, causing Mario's punch to lack effect on him. Mario's fist started to ache from the blow he dealt to Bowser, due to the amount of resistance within Bowser's shell. Mario then fired a fireball at Bowser, who was still in his shell. No effect. Mario tried all he could to deal damage to Bowser, but it barely fazed his long-time nemesis one bit.

"Okay," Snake said. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I think I have an answer," said Col. Campbell. "What Mario is trying to display is that you're so weighted by all that heavy gear you've been equipped with, that it caused you to become as heavy as even Bowser."

"The Colonel is right," said Otacon. "You're so heavy with all that high-tech gear and weaponry, that you're better off acting like a human tank as opposed to the stealthy ninja you've always been."

"And that blue hedgehog," Snake asked.

"Because of his small size and amazing speed," Mei Ling said, "he's probably lightweight."

"So," Snake said, "what you're trying to say to me is that my advantage is that I'm heavy and therefore more resilient than someone as small and lightweight as Sonic."

"Your heaviness and high resilience maybe your only advantage against Sonic's lightweight and agility," said Col. Campbell.

"And if I empty myself of all my gear," Snake asked.

"Then you'll be lightweight like Sonic," said Mei Ling.

"Uh-huh," said Snake. "Now I see where you're going, Mario."

"But," said Bowser, "that doesn't excuse the fact that that pitiful plumber used me as a punching bag just to show what Snake can do. One day, Mario, I'll pay yah back for those senseless beatings!"

"No time to fight each other," Colonel Campbell said. "It's time Snake utilized a sparring partner."

"Good," said Snake, "and I pick a VR simulation of Sonic so that I can train for the actual battle!"

"No Snake," said Campbell. "It's best that you pick amongst the four of those people who'll be your sparring partner."

"Ugh," Snake said. "Well, Bowser is heavy, making him a worthy opponent. But, since Sonic was able to defeat Mario, Luigi, and Peach all at once, I'm going to go with my gut and say… Mario, Luigi, and Peach at the same time."

"What," Bowser said shockingly, "why not me? I'm a much worthier opponent than that mustached midget, his annoying, cowardly brother, and that princess I kidnap all the time."

"Sorry," said Peach, as she, Luigi, and Mario surrounds Snake, "but once a living legend like him picks his opponents, he can't reconsider."

"Are you prepared, Snake," Luigi asked, "because neither of us won't show you any mercy, just like that blue hedgehog!"

Snake then went into his fighting stance and said, "you're at a disadvantage by showing me what I can do through your beatings over Bowser. You've shown me that I can utilize my weight just to defeat someone like Sonic, and for that I'm going to use my weight as an advantage against you!"

"Be careful Snake," Otacon said. "You may be heavier, but you're also slower, leaving your moves easy to predict."

"I don't care," Snake said, "as long as I utilize what I have to defeat that annoying, talking hedgehog!"

And so, Snake sparred with Mario, Luigi, and Peach in a 3-on-1 fight to the finish for the next three months, all in preparation for the upcoming battle against Sonic.


	4. Solid Snake: Part 2

Solid Snake: Part 2

Three months have passed, and Solid Snake was ready for his ultimate showdown against another living legend like him, Sonic the Hedgehog. The two stared at each other as they stood on the arena, as the crowd cheered wildly. Within the crowd were Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Colonel Campbell, Mei Ling, and Otacon, each of whom were cheering for Snake.

Snake then received a ringing from his codec. Snake then answered his codec as he heard his colonel's voice, "Snake, can you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Snake said, "I can hear you."

"Good," Colonel Campbell said. "Remember the training Mario and friends have given you, and realize that where you are cool and patient, Sonic isn't, and that is your major advantage besides the gear weighing you down alone."  
"I know, Roy," said Snake. "And, I won't show any mercy anytime that annoying hedgehog opens his mouth and says something stupid or 'edgy', like how 'speed is his game' or whatever the hell."

"That's the spirit, Snake," Colonel Campbell responded, "that's the spirit."

Snake then turned away from his codec and faced Sonic. "Are you ready, soldier-boy," Sonic said, as he displayed his thumb pointing up, only to face his thumb's tip down, "because you're about to get owned!"

"Enough with the quips and one-liners," Snake responded. "I know a lot about you! You rush into battle without knowing about the consequences, and you pay for that dearly. It's that very impatience that will deliver you to defeat!"

"Like I'm going to believe such bull-plop as that," Sonic responded. "I understand it's a fight, not a race, but with my unmatched speed I'm unpredictable compared to you!"

"The fighters are ready," called the announcer. "Are you ready, audience?" The crowd cheered. "Then let's get this party started! Go!"

The fight then started. Sonic made his first move by rolling into a ball and charging his spin-dash. Snake was prepared with whatever Sonic was about to deal to him. The hedgehog then burst from his position, charging at Snake. Snake then took out his rocket-propelled grenade launcher (or RPG launcher for short) and fired a rocket-propelled grenade at Sonic. The RPG exploded, and Snake wonders if he managed to get that hedgehog. However, he then heard Sonic's voice saying, "Man, are you predictable!" Snake then turned around and discovered that no one was behind him. He then turned back forward and to his surprise saw Sonic standing in front of Snake, below arm's length.

"You annoying little," Snake said angrily as he grabbed Sonic. Sonic then ran quickly, dodging Snake's grapple, then ran laps around Snake like a lightning bolt. Snake's eyes couldn't catch up with the tremendous speed Sonic was in, as all the soldier could see was a blue blur surrounding him. Snake was confused as to how he can match Sonic's speed if Sonic is able to quickly encircle the poor soldier. However, that didn't faze Snake one bit, as he knew about that tactic from three months ago during the hedgehog's fight with Mario, Luigi, and Peach. He knows he can't fall for that trap. So he paid as much attention to where Sonic was as possible. He lifted his fist, waiting patiently for the right time to punch Sonic, like a regular snake when it waits for the ultimate opportunity to pounce on its prey. Snake knows that if he can get the timing right, he might be able to punch Sonic in that over-talkative mouth of his. Snake may be weighed down by his equipment, he may be slower than Sonic, but he was more patient than Sonic. It was all or nothing for Snake.

Snake then launched his fist at the blue blur. The punch connected! Sonic stopped in his tracks as he gets knocked away by the blow to his left cheek. Snake then let out a flurry of punches and kicks at Sonic, dealing one massive blow to the next like a mad man. Snake had the patience of a snake, yet had the anger of a bull, lashing out on the hedgehog just because Sonic couldn't keep his mouth shut and his speedy feet in place. Snake then finished his combo attack with an RPG to the face, blasting Sonic backwards. As Sonic flew backward, he then slammed onto the ground on his back, lying on the ground face-up. The crowd cheered on for Snake. Snake was relieved to have taken out his anger on someone as annoying and talkative as Sonic. But he shouldn't pat himself on the back yet, for the fight wasn't over yet.

Sonic slowly got back up on his feet, as he then said to Solid Snake, "This is probably the first time someone not only fail to fall for that trap I set up, but also counter-attacked while I was running in circles. Not bad, for a soldier."

"Cut the crap," Snake said, going back into his fighting stance. "All that matters is that I defeat you and avenge Mario and company's defeat at your hands!"

"Then don't say I didn't warn you," Sonic responded. Snake and Sonic then charged at each other and, with lightning speed, traded a series of blows, punches, and kicks with each other. They moved so fast the audience's eyes couldn't catch up with what they were doing.

As Roy Campbell, Mei Ling, Otacon, and Mario and company watched from the comfort of their seats, Otacon then said, "Look how fast they're moving! Besides, didn't Mario's training teach him that he's better off utilizing resilience over speed?"

"Just because he has all that excess gear," said Colonel Campbell, "doesn't mean he can utilize the tactic Mario and his friends taught him. On the battlefield, it's anything goes, no matter how much you've been taught during advanced training."

"He's right," Mei Ling said. "Just because you've learned something doesn't mean you can utilize it all the time. If Snake relied on his heaviness all the time, Sonic would predict every last one of Snake's moves and dodge them with ease, which is why sometimes it's important to match speed with speed."

"Oh," Otacon groaned worriedly, "I just hope Snake survives whatever Sonic has in store for him!"

Thirty minutes into the battle would pass, and already Snake and Sonic were heavily fatigued from the blows they dealt to each other. Breathing heavily, Sonic said, "You know, you're pretty fast for someone who's weighed down by his own gear and weaponry."

"So," said Snake, "you noticed how slow I was."

"Don't get coy, Snake," Sonic responded. "Just because I prefer to rush into battle as opposed to think slowly like you do, doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know that you're weighed down by all that gear and weaponry. Luckily for me, I don't use weapons or gadgets, as that would be out of character for someone like me. And if that's the case, then I'm not as weighed down as you are."

"But you do run your mouth as fast as your feet," Snake said, "making you one of the most annoying opponents I've ever fought in my life, not just the fastest."

"Hey," Sonic said, "I'm not annoying. I just talk like that, nothing else!"

"Then allow me to sow that smart-talking mouth of your shut," Snake said, "permanently!" Snake then took out his RPG launcher, aimed it at Sonic, and launched an RPG at Sonic. However, Sonic was able to quickly run away from the blast radius of the grenade, as he rushed toward Snake like a bullet and punched him straight in the stomach. The blow was so hard it's as if a bullet pierced him. However, that didn't faze Snake one bit, as Snake quickly grabbed Sonic and sleeper-held him, slowly putting him in a coma. However, just when Snake would kick Sonic while he was in the ground, Sonic quickly disappeared, and reappeared as a blue blur, dealing a series of running blows to Snake, followed by a kick to the face, and then a spin-dash into his stomach, knocking him down.

Sonic then walked up to Snake, putting his left foot on Snake's chest, crushing his ribs, as Sonic then said, "Well, you're not so bad now, aren't you? I can squish your head like it's an insect if I wanted to, but I don't know how I can humiliate you in front of the crowd. How about it Snake? Can you suggest to me how I can finish you off? I might show mercy if your suggestion is good enough."

"No," Snake said. He then heard a ringing from his codec.

"Is that your codec ringing," Sonic asked. "I suggest you call your friends now so that you can tell them how much I humiliated you."

Snake then answered his codec as he heard Otacon's voice saying, "Snake, you're in danger! You must surrender!"

"What," Snake asked shockingly. "Otacon, what's gotten into your nerdy, little head?"

"Sonic is too powerful and fast even for you," Otacon said. "If you don't throw in the towel now, he might end up killing you in front of the audience! Is that what you want?"

"Not now, Otacon," said Colonel Campbell's voice. "You can't give up hope on Snake!"

"But its Sonic the Hedgehog we're dealing with," Otacon said. "Listen, there'll be other opportunities to fight Sonic, but for now you need to save your own life! Throw in the towel, Snake!"

"Otacon," said Campbell, "stop worrying about Snake."

"But," Otacon said.

"The colonel's right," said Mei Ling. "Giving up would be cowardice, and Snake is not a coward."

"I know Snake," said Colonel Campbell. "He's not the type to ever give up hope. Whenever he's in danger, he knows he can always escape it on time no matter the odds. Snake, you must find a way out of the situation you're in. You can do it, Snake."

"We believe in you, Snake," said Mei Ling. "If anyone can defeat Sonic, it's you!"

"But Snake..." Otacon said.

"All in favor of Snake staying in the fight until he wins," interrupted the colonel, "say 'aye'!"

"Aye," said Mei Ling.

"Aye," said Colonel Campbell. "Against…"

"Nay," Otacon asked.

"You see, Otacon," said Colonel Campbell, "you've been out-voted. You worry too much. Don't worry about Otacon, Snake. Return to the battle at hand. Don't give up yet, we're counting on you!"

"Yes, colonel," Snake said, as he turned off his codec and returned to the fight. He could feel more of his ribs being crushed by the weight of Sonic's foot.

"What's the problem," Sonic asked, "too stubborn to give up?"

"Unfortunately for you," said Snake, "yes, I am." Snake then grabbed Sonic by the left leg, which was on his chest, and gave it a good squeeze. He then dropped Sonic onto the ground as he slowly got back up on his feet, carrying the blue hedgehog upside-down.

"Hey," Sonic said, struggling to get out, "let me go! I'll kick your butt if you don't let me go!"

"Sorry," Snake said, "but everyone is counting on me to defeat you!" Snake then slammed Sonic into the ground and dealt a blow into his stomach with his elbow. The blow was so massive that it nearly crushed Sonic's ribs. Snake then took out a grenade, took out the clip from the grenade, placed it on top of Sonic, and retreated before the grenade could massively explode, which it did as it took Sonic with it. Snake then hoped that the grenade's explosion would finish off a heavily battle-fatigued Sonic. "Is it over," Snake said to himself.

Suddenly, as the dust cleared, Snake was shocked to see Sonic glowing a golden glow, as his fur changed from blue to gold. Floating around him were the seven Chaos Emeralds. "You've got to be kidding me," Snake said.

"You feel all that power brimming throughout my body," Sonic asked menacingly. "It's the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds! I brought them with me to the fight and couldn't use them unless you've pushed me too far into the corner! You've crossed the line, Snake, and I don't like it when my opponents cross the line!"

"I heard about the emeralds," said Snake. "They were invented by a tribe of anthropomorphic echidnas to be their power source. They're enough to make all the Metal Gears I destroyed in the past look like mere play-toys. But to think that they'd exist!"

"They're what give me power," Sonic responded. "They're what turn me into a golden god! I'm not going to let my reputation be ruined by some soldier who relies so much on technology that he forgets about everything else!" Sonic then disappeared into thin air, only to reappear in front of Snake at arm's length. Snake then punched and kicked Sonic as much as he could, yet every time he'd do that, Sonic would instantly disappear. Sonic then reappeared behind Snake and kicked him in the back. The golden hedgehog then dealt a flurry of blows around Snake like a rabid psychopath. Sonic was so fast that Snake couldn't catch up. He then finished off his flurry of attacks with a huge punch into Snake's stomach, a blow so strong it'd create a massive hole in a brick wall, then followed up with a punch to the face, and lastly a huge energy blast from his hand that blasted Snake backwards, far away from Sonic, and onto the ground. Snake was so heavily beaten up by Sonic's attacks that he could barely move or get back up to continue fighting.

Back in the crowd, Otacon said to Campbell and Mei Ling, "You see, what have I told you? None of this would've happened if Snake threw in the towel and surrendered!"

"There is a weakness to Sonic's super form, you know," Colonel Campbell said.

"What are you talking about," Otacon asked. "Sonic's invincible in that form. If Snake continues fighting against Sonic in that strange form he'll get killed or worst!"

"Sonic's form requires so much power from the Chaos Emeralds," Colonel Campbell continued, "that his body wouldn't be able to carry such energy."

"Again, I have no clue as to what you're saying," said Otacon.

"Why don't you pay closer attention to Sonic for a moment," said Mei Ling, "and you'll see what the colonel means."

Otacon looked closely at Super Sonic and realized something strange. Sonic was panting heavily, and looked as if he could barely continue fighting despite the power flowing within him. "O-kay," Otacon said, "so Sonic can't utilize enough power to defeat Snake."

"Using such power is tiring him out," Colonel Campbell said. "If Sonic keeps on holding on to that power, eventually his body will tire out and give in, forcing Sonic to return to his normal form and heavily tired."

"Are you sure," Otacon asked, "because Snake's on the ground! Sonic's going to kill Snake!"

"Don't let your doubt cloud your judgment, Otacon," Mei Ling said.

"She's right," said the colonel. "Again, we know Snake. Anytime he falls, he'll just get up and continue fighting. In fact, he's doing it right now!"

"What," asked Otacon.

"Look," replied Colonel Campbell. Otacon then looked at Snake and was shocked to see his best friend slowly getting back up off the ground and back on his feet. Snake then went into his fighting stance. Despite the fact that he was too battle-damaged to continue fighting, he never gave in to Sonic's blows.

"Snake," called Otacon.

"I said be quiet, Otacon," said Colonel Campbell.

Back in the fight, Sonic then said to Snake, "I can't believe you. I'm faster, stronger, and more powerful than you can imagine. Yet you continue fighting! So why? What does it take to take you down?"

"A hell lot," Snake responded. "I have friends… who believe in me. Mario… and his motley crew… are also there… holding on to hope for my victory. They trained me… and if I give up now… their training will mean nothing! As long as I… hold on to my friends' hands… they'll continue to give me hope… hope that I don't fall for whatever you have underneath those giant gloves of yours."

"You filthy reptile," Sonic said angrily, as he dealt a large series of swift blows to Snake, enough blows to kill an army. However, despite the condition Snake was in, it barely fazed him one bit. Snake knows he can't give up to that annoying gold hedgehog. One blow after the other, with all his might, Sonic dealt multitudes of blows at Snake for the past fifteen minutes, until eventually his strength gave in. Sonic was so exhausted that he couldn't continue wielding his Chaos Emerald powers and returned to his normal form, heavily exhausted. Snake, meanwhile, kneeled on the ground, heavily fatigued, facing Sonic as the hedgehog kneeled and faced the legendary soldier.

Panting, Sonic then upsettingly said, "It's not fair! I had all the power in the world… yet I lost… to some techno-gun-freak."

"So what," Snake panted. "It's just a match. Who cares if you lost? It means you've got a lot more to learn, because that's what fighting is all about: It's a learning experience."

"Indeed it is a learning experience," Sonic said. "Do you even know _why _I entered Super Smash Bros.? It's because of my friends!"

"What the hell's wrong with having friends," Snake asked. "Friends are what give you strength."

"And they can also take it," Sonic cried. "I had too many people in my life surpassing me. Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, the Babylon Rogues… hell, even Tails, Cream, Big, and Amy! I used to be the strongest in the world, until my own friends surpassed me in nearly every way. Look at me! I'm inferior to too many people in my life. They have the strengths I don't have! They have everything I don't have! This is why I entered Super Smash Bros., so that I can prove to my friends that I can still surpass them in every possible way! And now that I'm defeated by you, I have the feelings of inferiority again! I don't know what to do with my life anymore." Sonic then started to tear in sadness.

"So what," Snake asked. "I had friends who surpassed me, like Gray Fox, Meryl, and Raiden, yet that didn't bother me one bit. And I was thankful for having friends like them, and Roy Campbell, and Otacon, and Mei Ling, and just about everyone else. They may surpass me in ways I could easily be surpassed in, but I was thankful for them. You need to be thankful that your friends are surpassing you as well, as that means they can be independent enough to take care of themselves without your help. If you keep on dwelling on that feeling of inferiority toward your friends, that's when you won't consider yourself a true soldier like me."

"I don't know," Sonic said, "I'm just so tired and confused."

"Everything is going to be alright," Snake said. "After all, you did your best to fight me, and that's what counts."

"You slow fool," Sonic responded, as he then fell onto the ground in a coma.

"Ladies and gentlemen," called the announcer, "Sonic is unable to fight! The winner is Solid Snake!" The crowd then cheered wildly, chanting Snake's name over and over again.

Snake's codec then rang as he answered it, hearing his colonel's voice saying, "Mission accomplished, Snake. You see, Otacon, you worry too much."

"Well," said Otacon, "excuse me for worrying about Snake's safety."

"Snake refused to give up the fight," said Mei Ling. "It's his unstoppable resolve, alongside Mario's training, that allowed him to continue fighting until the end."

"They're right, you know," Snake said to Otacon. "There were times I nearly died yet I continued fighting for what I believed in."

"Snake," Otacon said. After a brief moment of silence Otacon then said, "You know, you guys are right. Being an otaku, I used to watch lots of anime where the hero would be so heavily battle-damaged that he would nearly die, yet he continued to fight for what he believed in. You're just like those heroes from my Japanese anime, Snake, and for that I'm sorry for doubting your abilities."

"Everything is forgiven," Snake responded.

"Good," said Colonel Campbell. "We'll meet you outside of the stadium. Be there if you can. Over and out."

"Over and out, colonel," replied Snake, as he turned off his codec. As he slowly got back on his feet, he looked down upon Sonic's comatose body, wondering about that poor hedgehog and about how he was surpassed by Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and everyone else in his life. How could Snake help Sonic? What should he do for that hedgehog? These were questions he could ask another time, and for now all that matters is that he leaves the arena and reunite with his support team. He slowly limped through the arena and into the exit, as the crowd chanted his name loudly and repeatedly.


	5. Pit and Captain Olimar: Part 1

Pit and Captain Olimar: Part 1

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer's voice cried throughout the stadium, "this is the ultimate match you may have been waiting for: The classic rivalry between the Hero of Hyrule, Link, and his arch-nemesis, the King of Evil, Ganondorf!" The crowd cheered wildly as Link and Ganondorf entered the arena, facing each other. For years, Link has defeated Ganondorf more often than one could imagine, simply because good always triumphs over evil. Now, it might seem that Ganondorf has returned, more powerful than ever, and might break his losing streak against Link. But that didn't faze Link one bit, as he took out his sword and shield and went into his fighting stance. Link _knows_ that he has to defeat Ganondorf at all costs, again, because his winning streak, Zelda, and the fate of all Hyrule depends on it.

"Are you ready, you pointy-eared fool," Ganondorf asked his arch-nemesis. "The reason is because I won't show any mercy to you. I've changed up my fighting style and improved upon it, making me more powerful than you can ever imagine. And, with a little help from the Triforce of Power, not even your Triforce of Courage can help you defeat me!"

Link said nothing, for he is the strong, silent type.

"Refuse to respond, huh," Ganondorf asked, "how typical of you. So be it, prepare yourself, for I _will_ end my losing streak against you!"

"It seems the fighters are eager to kill each other," called the announcer. "Audience, are you eager to watch them fight as well?" The audience cheered. "Then let the games begin! Go!"

The fight began, and Link and Ganondorf started to trade blows with each other at lightning speed, a speed so fast that no amount of looking can help catch one up with what's going on.

Meanwhile, in the land of Skyworld, a young, red-haired angel boy, Pit, watches the match from the magical fountain. "Come on, Link," cried Pit, "you can do it! If anyone can defeat Ganondorf again, it's you!" From the magic fountain, he viewed the fight between his long-time idol, Link, and his idol's arch-nemesis, Ganondorf, fight each other to the finish.

Thirty minutes into the fight would pass, and Link and Ganondorf were both equally matched and heavily fatigued from all the blows they dealt to each other. "You see, Link," said Ganondorf, "I've grown more powerful and unpredictable since the last time we met! We're both equally matched, and therefore it's anything goes!" Again, Link said nothing. Ganondorf, who fought with his fists, took out his giant sword and went into his fighting stance. The hero and his arch-nemesis were at a standstill, waiting for the ultimate opportunity to slash each other. After a few seconds of waiting patiently, Link and Ganondorf slashed each other with their swords, and a few seconds of silence later, Ganondorf collapsed onto the ground while Link continued to stand.

"Ganondorf is unable to fight," cried the announcer, "the winner, once again, is Link, the Hero of Hyrule!" The crowd cheered wildly.

Back in Skyworld, as Pit watched through the magic fountain, he excitedly cried, "Yes! Link won again! Go Link, go Link, it's your birthday, it's your birthday!" He was jumping for joy that his long-time idol and friendly rival was able to win against Ganondorf again. He then ran from the fountain, up the stairs, and into his bedroom, where all over were posters, figurines, and memorabilia of Link. He then relaxed and rested on his bed. For so long, the reason Pit had all that Link memorabilia was because, as I said before, he was a big fan and rival of Link. He always dreamed of one day pitting his skills against Link, for he trained endlessly for the battle to come. As Pit looked at the Link poster on his ceiling from his bed, he slowly started to close his eyes and sleep.

He then started dreaming. He was in the arena, facing Link. As he took out his twin daggers and went into his fighting stance, Pit said, "Alright Link! I've trained my butt off for this upcoming fight, and I'm going to surpass you in nearly every way! Are you ready?" Link said nothing. "Then here we go," Pit cried as he and Link charged at each other.

Just then, Pit woke up to the sound of a strange crash. He was back in his bedroom, as he looked out the window and discovered something strange: A crashed, cartoony-looking rocket ship bursting into flames. "A rocket ship," Pit asked himself. He then got out of bed, went out of his room, outside Palutena's palace, and toward the rocket ship.

As Pit looked at the crashed ship, Palutena, the goddess Pit so long protected with his life, magically appeared out of nowhere and said to Pit, "A crashed rocket ship? I can sense life within it."

"Yet no one would be able to survive a crash like this, your highness," Pit said to Palutena. Suddenly, out of the ship was a strange little space-man with a big nose, accompanied by an army of plant-like little people with flowers sticking out of their heads.

The space-man and his army of plant-people then looked at Palutena and Pit as they bowed down and he said, "Are you the goddess Palutena?"

"Yes," said Palutena, "I am."

"My name is Captain Olimar," replied Olimar, "and this is my personal army of Pikmin. We traveled the cosmos searching long and hard for someone who can train us for the upcoming match against the legendary bounty-hunter, Samus Aran."

"You came here," Pit said, "to train for a battle against a bounty-hunter."

"I'm sorry," Palutena said, "but I can't provide you with any training. I have my duties as protector of Skyworld to attend to. If you wish to train, leave this sacred palace and find someone else to spar with."

"But your majesty," said Olimar, "we travelled long and hard to find someone who can train us for the upcoming match! If we can't train with you, who can train us?"

"Come on, your majesty," Pit said to his goddess, knowing that she can't refuse the offer to train him and his pikmin. "Can't you train them? You've trained me yet you had no problems doing so."

"I'm sorry, Pit," said Palutena, "but I have business to attend to with Skyworld. But…"

"Yes," said Pit.

Palutena fell silent for a few seconds, and then said, "If you really want Olimar to train with someone, then I give you permission to train with Olimar while I attend to protecting Skyworld."

"Yes," cried Pit excitedly.

"Thank you, your highness," bowed Olimar, "you won't regret this."

Palutena then outstretched her hand to Pit as she magically brought forth his bow, which she gave to Pit. "Here's your bow," said Palutena, "you might need this to spar with Captain Olimar and his personal plant-like bodyguards."

"Yes ma'am," Pit said as he bowed down.

"Then if you'll excuse me," said Palutena, "I have my duties to attend." She then walked back into her palace as Pit and Olimar faced each other.

"Well," said Olimar, "this isn't what I'd expect, a child training me instead of Palutena herself and all. But, it seems we have no other choice." He faced his pikmin and said, "Right guys?" The pikmin nodded yes.

"Hey," said Pit, "I'm more than just a child! I'm the captain of Palutena's personal guard!"

"Sorry," said Olimar.

The two, alongside Olimar's pikmin, then walked away from Olimar's crashed ship as Pit said, "So, you wish to fight Samus Aran, right?"

"Yes," said Olimar. "I used to fight Samus in the Smash Bros. arena and lost to her. My pikmin army was many, yet that didn't stop Samus from taking down all my pikmin to reach me. This is why I came here, to find Palutena, hoping that she'd train me."

"But," said Pit, "since she can't train you, I'm all you have."

"That's okay," said Olimar, "because I can sense great power within you despite your age."

"And what a coincidence," Pit said, "because I also have someone I wish to surpass as well."

"And who might that be," Olimar asked.

"The legendary Hero of Hyrule," said Pit, "Link!"

"I heard legends about him," said Olimar. "He used to save the land of Hyrule countless times, alongside his fair princess Zelda."

"He possesses great skills with a sword, shield, and a variety of other weapons and gadgets," said Pit. "I have posters and other memorabilia of Link all over my bedroom; I'm _that_ big a fan of Link's work."

"So both you and I have something in common," Olimar said. "You want to surpass Link because he's your hero, and I want to surpass Samus because I lost to her."

"Who knows," said Pit, "I might ask Palutena to schedule a two-on-two match between the both of us and Link and Samus, so then that way the both of us get what we want."

"Why don't you do it now," asked Olimar.

"Hey," Pit said, "you're right!" Pit then ran into the palace, with Olimar and his pikmin following him, as he reached the throne room with Palutena sitting on her throne as he bowed and said, "Lady Palutena!"

"I thought you were training with Olimar for the battle against Samus," Palutena said. "Or is there something you'd like to ask of me?"

"Well," Pit said nervously, "I thought, maybe, if you could find Link and Samus and schedule a two-on-two match between them and us?"

"So then that way," Palutena said, "the both of you can achieve what your heart desires at the same time, in the same place. Am I right?"

"Yes," said Pit.

"Again," said Palutena with disappointment, "I'm afraid I can't."

"What" asked Pit shockingly, "why?"

"Because," said Palutena, "I have my duties as goddess of Skyworld to attend to. To schedule a tag-team match would mean temporarily abandoning my work."

"No fair," said Pit.

"It's alright," said Olimar, "I can still fight Samus by herself and myself. Right, guys," Olimar asked the pikmin, as they nodded yes.

"Olimar," said Pit, "you too?"

"However," said Palutena, "since the both of you each have opponents that you dream of one day defeating, to let you fight them separately wouldn't be good enough. I'll schedule the fight if you want, but only if you spar with each other for the upcoming match."

"Yes," cried Pit excitedly.

"Thank you, your majesty," Olimar and his pikmin bowed, "again, you won't regret it."

"I'll gather Link and Samus to my palace as you two spar with each other," said Palutena. "Now go, train to your hearts' content!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Olimar and Pit, as the two left the throne room, went outside, and began their training.

The next day, Link, Zelda, and Samus, wearing her trademark power-suit were in Palutena's throne room. "So," Samus said to Link and Zelda, "you guys received the same vision I received."

"Yes," said Zelda, "although we have no idea why."

"Palutena told the three of us in our dreams to come here to her palace," said Samus. "As for me, I used to defeat Olimar just as much as you guys defeated Ganondorf. Olimar took the defeat quite seriously, despite the fact that fighting is just a sport made for fun, entertainment, and learning and gathering experience. Maybe it was because of all the pikmin I killed in front of his eyes."

"Or," said Zelda, "maybe because everyone feels that way when one loses. Whenever a person loses a battle, he starts to feel inferior to his opponents and would abuse himself just to get stronger."

"Eventually," replied Samus, "after training himself endlessly, the loser would return to fighting against the winner that defeated him, and the loser would be much more powerful and unpredictable than before. I guess this was why I saw Olimar and his plant-headed bodyguards sparring against Palutena's captain of her personal guard, Pit, along the way. They really seem to be busy."

"If Olimar is training for his next battle against you, though" said Zelda, "what explains Link and I?"

"The answer lies before you," said a strange, female's voice.

"Who said that," Samus asked.

"Look at the throne," said Palutena's voice, and the three of them looked at the throne and were shocked to discover Palutena sitting on it!

"How did you magically appear in front of us," Samus asked.

"Please," said Palutena, "don't mind me, as you need to focus on yourselves."

"Why us," Princess Zelda asked. "What does Link and I have to do with Samus and Olimar's rivalry with each other?"

"Pit is a big fan of your work, Link," Palutena said to Link. "He enjoys your fighting skills and the fact that you protected Hyrule for so long from Ganondorf's evil forces. He also enjoys watching you fight in the Super Smash Bros. arena from the magic fountain. He dreams of one day surpassing you in battle."

"And what do I have to do with that," Samus asked.

"I'm scheduling a tag-team match between Olimar and Pit, versus you and Link," Palutena said.

"I guess this explains why Olimar and Pit are _really_ into their training," Samus said. "Although, really, I'm the type who works alone. To work with someone else would be a bad idea."

"Link doesn't mind," Zelda said to Samus. "He and I were tag-team partners in several battles against opponents like Ganondorf and his evil armies. If he can work together with me, surely he might work together with you."

"Ugh," Samus said. "Fine, but Olimar is mine. You can have your fan-boy all you want, Link."

"Then it's settled," said Palutena. "In three months time, the two of you must spar with each other in order to train for the upcoming match against Pit and Olimar. You can utilize my land as your training grounds if you wish, but you must prepare yourself for the eventual match against Pit and Olimar. Pit maybe young, but I can sense great power building up within himself from his training with Olimar."

"Then I guess we have to train now," said Zelda.

"You may be right," said Samus. "For me to improve upon my fighting style, I need someone like Link to build myself up for the upcoming match against Pit and Olimar."

"Then go, "said Palutena," with the speed of the gods, train to your hearts' content."

Link, Zelda, and Samus left the throne room and were outside the palace, as they walked past Olimar and Pit as they sparred with each other. "Looks like they really are taking their training seriously," said Samus.

"I know," said Zelda. "But we also have to spar with each other if we ever have any hope of defeating…"

"Hey," said Pit, as he stopped sparring with Olimar and his pikmin and ran toward Link. As he recovered his breath, he then said, "I'm sorry that I didn't notice you pass us earlier ago when you entered her majesty's palace, but I'm your biggest fan!"

Link had a confused expression on his face. How could someone that young be such a big fan of what Link used to do in the past, he thought to himself.

"Excuse me, Pit," called Olimar to Pit, "but I believe that we were sparring against each other for the upcoming battle against Link and Samus."

"Sorry," said Pit, "I'll be right over there as soon as possible." He then took a good look at Samus and said, "And you must be Olimar's opponent, Samus Aran, the legendary bounty-hunter. I heard that you defeated Olimar in combat."

"Yes," said Samus, "I am. But shouldn't you be sparring with Olimar for our fight against each other?"

"Again," said Pit, "I'm very sorry, but I wanted to marvel at the legendary Hero of Hyrule." Pit then took out a black-and-white photograph of Link out of his pocket and gave it and a feather-pen to Link as he said, "Please, sign my autograph."

Link was even more confused, as he held onto and looked at the photo of himself wielding his trademark sword and shield. "Come on, Link," said Zelda, "sign it. After all, he_ is_ your biggest fan."

Reluctantly, Link then signed his signature with the feather-pen on the photo neatly, then gave the pen and photo back to Pit. Pit looked excitedly at the photo as he said, "This is so cool! Link's actual signature is on my picture of Link!" Pit then faced Link and said, "Thank you Link!"

"You're welcome," replied Zelda.

"You know," Pit said to Link, "I've been sparring with Olimar for the past day-and-a-half just to reach your level and eventually defeat you in combat. I've also been studying your fights and your style. You possess great power especially when it comes to wielding weapons like boomerangs, the bow-and-arrow set, and bombs. However, because you're weighed down by all that gear, you're thus heavier and slower, and therefore more predictable."

"As for you, Pit," asked Samus.

"The only weapons I have are those two daggers that can combine to form a bow," said Pit, "and because of that, I'm not as weighed down and am therefore more lightweight. I'm more unpredictable and faster than you, meaning that once you deal an attack, I can just predict your attacks and dodge them before you can even move, then counter-attack you!"

"But then comes the issue of your resilience," said Zelda. "If you fail to dodge even the simplest attacks dealt by Link, it might end up knocking you out."

"That's why I've been training myself long and hard for this eventual battle," said Pit, "so that I my lightweight can be an asset rather than a curse. Hopefully, we'll be equally matched, right Link?"

Link faced Zelda with a confused face, as Zelda nodded yes. Then Link thought to himself; a young boy like Pit training long and hard for an upcoming match against someone as heroic as Link. After all, Link was getting tired of fighting Ganondorf and his minions all the time. He always dreamed of one day facing a worthy opponent that could eventually defeat him in fair combat. If he passes up that opportunity, he might never reconsider. Link had no other choice.

Link then outstretched his right hand toward Pit as he smiled at him. "You're," said Pit excitedly, "accepting my challenge? Awesome!" Pit then grabbed Link's right hand with his own. His dream was about to come true; in three months time he's going to fight his long-time hero and surpass him.

"Then it's settled," Zelda said. Link and Pit let go of each other's hands, as the hero and princess looked at Samus as Zelda said, "Let's go spar with each other!"

"You're right," said Samus. She then looked at Olimar as the astronaut and his pikmin bodyguards looked at her back as she said, "Olimar, you're mine in three months. Grow as powerful as you can. I'm waiting for you to become worthier than you used to be when we fought."

"Don't worry," said Olimar, "I know I can surpass you. Just you wait, Samus."

"Well," said Pit, "I have to go back to sparring with Olimar. You go ahead and spar with Samus, Link."

Link nodded, and soon Link and Samus started sparring with each other while Pit sparred with Olimar for the next three months, for their upcoming tag-team match against each other.


	6. Pit and Captain Olimar: Part 2

Pit and Captain Olimar: Part 2

Pit and Captain Olimar have waited for this day after three months of sparring with each other. Today, in the Smash Bros. Brawl stadium, they're going to fight Link and Samus in a tag-team fight to the finish. "Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said to the audience, "this maybe the most unlikely match-up ever, as a young fan battles against his favorite idol, with the help of their respective partners, Olimar, who lost to Samus, and Samus, who won against Olimar! Are you ready, audience?" The audience cheered loudly.

"I hope you trained yourself long and hard for this rematch, Olimar," Samus said to Olimar, "because I don't want to win against someone as weak as you are. I want a strong opponent, one who could beat even me, and last time you didn't deliver."

"Don't worry," said Olimar, "with Pit, my pikmin, and my training by my side, I will defeat you at all costs."

Pit then thought to himself as he stared at Link; he's _finally_ going to achieve his dream of battling Link. He trained himself long and hard to fight his hero, and he _knows_ he can't lose because he has one thing Link doesn't have: A lighter weight due to the lack of weaponry save for a bow that can split into twin-daggers, and therefore greater speed than the heavy, slow, and predictable Link.

"As for you, Pit," Samus said as Pit paid attention to her, "are you prepared as well? The reason is because neither Link nor I will go easy on you."

"Don't worry, Samus," said Pit, "I promise you I won't hold back, and the same will go for Olimar. Right Olimar?"

"Affirmative," replied Olimar.

"Get ready," called the announcer, "fight!"

Link and Pit took out their respective bows and arrows as they carefully aimed them at each other. Link's arrow was covered in a bright light, just as Pit's arrow _is_ pure light. The two contenders then fired their arrows at each other, and as the arrows collided, a huge explosion followed. Link and Pit then charged at each other with their respective blades, and like a speeding comet, they endlessly traded blows against each other, matching each other's speed like mad men.

Meanwhile, Olimar and Samus faced each other. "I'm not the same as I used to be, you know," Olimar said to Samus.

"Me neither," Samus responded. "I knew that eventually you'd find out about my moves, because I know how losers behave. The loser would usually improve upon his fighting skills so that one day he could refight against the winner with greater ease until he wins. As a bounty-hunter, I shouldn't underestimate my opponents no matter how many times I beat them, especially when you consider monsters like Kraid, Ridley, and Mother Brain."

"Correct," replied Olimar. "After all, fighting is a learning experience. The more one fights, the wiser and stronger he becomes. But enough talk!" Olimar then lifted the heavy, bulky purple pikmin and chucked it at Samus. Lifting the purple pikmin and tossing it at Samus would be an impossible feat due to its weight, but that didn't stop Samus from counter-attacking by launching a missile at the pikmin, blowing it up before it could reach her. As the explosion slowly cleared away, Samus was shocked to discover a huge wave of pikmin flying in the air, blotting out the sun. Samus knew she couldn't fire her cannon at all of them, because more would eventually take their place. So the best Samus could do was stand and do nothing while the pikmin piled upon her entire body, knocking her down with their combined weight and beating her senselessly. Thinking quickly, Samus curled into her ball mode and dropped a miniature bomb, then rolled away from the pile of pikmin. The bomb explodes, killing off multitudes of Olimar's pikmin.

Samus uncurled back into her normal form, as she then said to Olimar, "I'm a one-woman army, which means that no amount of heavy numbers can take down my superior fire-power."

"That may be," said Olimar. "But I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve." Olimar grabbed one of his pikmin and chucked it at Samus, who managed to dodge the pikmin on time. One by one, Olimar would continuously chuck his pikmin army at Samus, and she would dodge the pikmin frequently or at least blast each of them into oblivion with her cannon.

Meanwhile, Pit and Link were covered in enough scratches to kill even a thousand rhinos. They were both exhausted and fatigued, yet neither side wanted to give up. "You really _are_ the Hero of Hyrule," said Pit. "But look at me! Even after all these blows you dealt to me, I'm still standing."

He's right, Link thought. With that, Link took out his boomerang and chucked it at Pit, who managed to deflect it on time with his magic shield. The boomerang then flew back and hit Link in the head. As Link recovered, he was shocked to discover that Pit is an inch near him. Pit then let out a flurry of slashes at Link, which he managed to block with his shield. However, Link was kneeling on the ground, overpowered by the very boy that dreamed of defeating him in battle. Link should've thought twice before picking an opponent as tough as Pit.

Meanwhile, Pit knew that there's a vulnerability to Link's shield: It only protects him in one area, his head and torso, leaving his other area, his legs, vulnerable to attack. Knowing about it, Pit then tripped Link to the ground with his foot, then pierced his hero in the shoulder with his dagger, knocking him out. Link was on the ground, grasping the wound on his shoulder and shouting in agony, as Pit, heavily fatigued himself, sat on the ground and recovered his breath.

"Wow," said Pit, "I thought you'd be as powerful as I'd believe you'd be. I thought I'd lose because you're the Hero of Hyrule. But to think that I'd actually wound you. Looks like just because you have the title of 'Hero of Hyrule,' doesn't mean you're all powerful and stuff."

However, with all his might, Link slowly got back up on his feet, looking down upon Pit as the angel boy sat down with a worried expression. "Uh-oh," said Pit worriedly. Link let go of his shoulder, then aimed his Master Sword at Pit. Just when Link's downward pierce attack would land, Pit quickly back-flipped to dodge the attack, then went back on his feet and went back to his fighting stance. "Looks like just because you're not all powerful," said Pit, "doesn't mean you don't have the willpower of a true hero. You _really_ do want to continue fighting me, huh? You're wounded in the shoulder, taking away your ability to move your arm properly. Are you sure you want to continue?" Link nodded yes, "Then come at me!" The two continued to slash their blades at each other.

Around the same time, Olimar was running low on pikmin to chuck at Samus with. He was so exhausted from tossing his army of pikmin that he could barely feel his throwing arm, leaving him vulnerable to attack. "I've been hoping you'd become more powerful," Samus said, "but it seems you and I were wrong about you. You're still the same pathetic astronaut I used to defeat ages ago." Samus then aimed her cannon at Olimar and charged a powerful, bright energy within it. "Are you ready to go down in the dumps," Samus asked Olimar.

No, Captain Olimar thought; he can't lose to Samus again. He worked long and hard with Pit to win against Samus and settle the score, and to get slaughtered by Samus' beam cannon attack would be cowardice, and Olimar wasn't a coward. He was a brave and powerful astronaut who never gave what he believed in, and believed that he and his pikmin army can still defeat Samus even if it means dying to do so.

Samus then fired her beam cannon, which was so large and powerful that it could burn down a one-hundred acre forest. In the nick of time, however, Olimar dodge-rolled the attack, saving his own life, if only barely. He then watched in horror as some of his pikmin were slaughtered by the beam's massive power. If only there was some way he could save those pikmin from being blasted into oblivion, he thought.

The beam dissipated. The power of the beam was so great that it caused Samus' chozo-suit to break down into pieces, leaving her stripped into her blue, lightweight zero-suit. Samus was a beauty to behold with her blond pigtail and fair skin, but deep down inside of all that beauty was the ugly potential to kill, albeit kill without the chozo-suit's heavyweight getting in the way, but kill nonetheless. As Samus took out her gun and transformed it into a laser-whip, Samus then said, "I was getting hot and sweaty in that suit anyway, as if it's a mascot costume or something. So, Olimar, you managed to dodge my beam attack. Last time you were incinerated by that attack, albeit barely. It was what defeated you, and now it's what you dodged on time at the cost of some of your pikmin army."

"And now," Olimar said, "I'm fighting you in your zero-suit. Because you're more lightweight in that suit as opposed to heavy in your chozo-suit, you're also harder to hit and unpredictable."

"As for you," Samus said, "you're running low on pikmin to toss at me. Once you run out of pikmin to fight me with, you'll be left vulnerable. It's that flaw that will lead you to your defeat!"

Olimar then placed his right hand in one of his pockets in his suit, and then said to Samus, "That's what all those pikmin seeds and the watering can I've brought with me are for."

"What are you talking about," Samus asked, as Olimar tossed the pikmin seeds all over the arena floor. He then took out a watering can and poured water all over the thousands upon thousands of seeds, and as they absorbed the water and yellow sunlight, flowers started to bloom. All of a sudden, thousands upon thousands of tiny pikmin started to pop out of the ground like moles.

Samus was outnumbered yet again by Olimar's newly grown army of pikmin, as they all cornered her like a cat to a mouse. "Looks like I was right all along," said Samus, aiming her pistol at the various tiny pikmin, "you've really did learn from our last match."

"Indeed I have," said Olimar. "Last time, my greatest vulnerability was my limited amount of pikmin, but with pikmin seeds I can grow even more pikmin to help me fight you and avenge my loss. And without your chozo-suit, you're left with a weak, tiny pistol that can't even kill one tiny pikmin, let alone an army of them." Olimar then commanded his pikmin army, "Seize her," and his pikmin army started flocking at Samus like insects. They all piled upon Samus, beating her senselessly, as the bounty-hunter was left vulnerable to the very army of the astronaut she defeated long ago.

"Link," Samus called out. As Link was clashing blades with Pit, he then heard her say, "Since this is a tag-team match, I thought that the tag-team partner is supposed to save his teammate when he's about to get finished off! Aren't you going to help me!?"

Link took his sword away from Pit and was shocked to discover Samus in danger of being piled by tiny pikmin. Pit then said, "Hey, pay attention to me! Aren't you going to fight me like you promised me?" Link then had to face a choice: Continue fighting Pit, or save Samus. Being the hero, Link knew he can't abandon a teammate in need, so he picked the obvious choice, which was to save Samus. Link then kicked Pit onto the ground, then ran toward Olimar, knowing that if he takes down the pikmin's general, they'll go with him. With lightning reflexes, Link ran closely to Olimar, and with his Master Sword, slashed Olimar in the back, knocking him on the ground face-down. The cut was so deep that it made outer space look about as deep as a kiddy pool.

"Pikmin," called Olimar, "a little help!?" The pikmin, who were piling all over Samus, faced their captain as they were shocked to see Link take down their leader. The pikmin then piled off of Samus and ran toward Olimar, as they lifted him up back on his feet, carrying him. "Everything is alright, my pikmin friends," said Olimar, "the cut isn't that deep."

Samus slowly got back up on her feet as she, Link, and Pit saw the pikmin carry a heavily-wounded Olimar. Seeing the sight of the army caring for their master reminded her of the time she used to be adopted and raised by the Chozo, an ancient race of aliens thought to be extinct billions of years ago. The sight also reminded Link of Ganondorf whenever his arch-nemesis was with his armies, except Olimar had all the qualities Ganondorf lacked. It's that very sight that also reminded Pit about the time he'd be cared for by his army whenever he about to die from his wounds in his previous battles against foes like Medusa. They all shared the same belief: A general needs his army just as much as he needs to care for his army. Otherwise, Olimar would be no different from another, powerful army leader, Ganondorf.

However, despite his pikmin army's concern for his safety, Olimar didn't want to give up fighting Samus. He let go of his pikmin's arms and stood up on his own despite the cut he was given on his back. He could barely see Samus, nor could he breathe properly or stand properly. Yet Olimar knew that if he just fell down on the ground and let his pikmin army carry him away from the arena, that would be surrendering, and Olimar refused to surrender. He not only lost to Samus, but was humiliated by her, and he didn't want to get humiliated again, not until he humiliates Samus for defeating him in battle.

"Captain Olimar," Pit cried to him, "you're heavily wounded by Link's sword attack! If you keep fighting, that wound will kill you!"

"Don't concern for his safety, Pit," Samus said to Pit. She then faced Olimar and said, "This is the opponent I've been so long searching for since the beginning, an opponent who continues fighting even when he's about to die. Olimar has his beliefs, and as long as he holds on to those beliefs, that's when he develops the power to defeat even me."

"And his beliefs are," Pit asked.

"You should know about it," Samus said, "because you're his tag-team partner. Olimar believes in his pikmin and his leadership skills, and even though he's going to die unless he gets medical attention, not even a heavy cut from Link's sword can stop him from being the worthy opponent I've been so long searching for." She then faced Olimar as she said, "You've lost in our previous match, and that disappointed me because I wanted a strong opponent, an opponent that could defeat even me. I like your spirit, captain, and it's that spirit that keeps you alive until you defeat me." She then aimed her pistol at Olimar and said, "Now come! Chuck as many pikmin at me as you can!"

"Okay," said Olimar. He then grabbed one of his pikmin and tossed it at Samus, who proceeded to eliminate it with her laser-whip. Suddenly, she then looked down upon her feet and discovered a horde of pikmin climbing on top of her. They were small, yet their combined weight was so massive that it caused Samus to fall to the ground again.

Link, knowing that Samus was in danger again, proceeded to raise his sword at Olimar. However, Olimar knew that Link would attack again like before, so to prevent himself from falling for that trap, he unleashed his pikmin army all over Link's body, piling them on top of the Hero of Hyrule. The combined weight of the pikmin was so massive that Link could barely move his arm or raise his sword. "Now," Olimar called out to Pit, "finish him off!"

"Me," Pit asked. "Oh, right!" Quickly, Pit pierced Link in the chest with his daggers, knocking Link into a coma.

"Link is unable to fight," called the announcer, "The Hero of Hyrule is out of the match!" The crowd cheered.

Meanwhile, Samus switched her gun to stun mode and electrocuted multitudes of pikmin, killing them. Samus quickly got up, but not without suddenly getting pierced in the chest by Pit and his daggers. Samus then fell to the ground, unconscious. "Samus is unable to fight," called the announcer. "The winners are Captain Olimar and Pit!" The crowd then cheered wildly.

"I did it," Pit said to himself. "I achieved my dream! I've finally defeated my own hero! Woo-hoo!" Pit jumped up and down as he celebrated his first victory against his idol. However, he then caught sight of Captain Olimar on his back, face-up, in a coma. "Olimar," cried Pit, as he got him back up and carried him on his shoulders. "Are you okay," asked Pit.

"I'm… fine," whispered Olimar. "Now that I've defeated Samus… and settled the score… I don't know what to do with my life."

"The only thing you can do now," said Pit, "is to rest and recover. After that, Samus might return and challenge you to a rematch. At that point, you should train hard for that next match, as soon as you recover, though. But as for me, I've defeated Link! And I owe it all to you, thank you Olimar, pikmin."

"Don't… thank us," whispered Olimar. "Just… get us out of here."

"Don't talk," said Pit, "you need to save up your strength for self-recovery." Pit then carried Olimar by his shoulder, with the captain's army of pikmin following them out of the arena and to a local hospital.


	7. Diddy Kong: Part 1

Diddy Kong: Part 1

Diddy Kong and the rest of the Kong family were at Donkey Kong's house, looking upon their beloved family member, Donkey Kong, as he was in his bed, in a coma. They were worried sick about DK's condition, as if he was about to die or something.

With Diddy Kong was the elderly Kranky Kong, the pro-surfer Funky Kong, the beautiful Candy Kong, the young twins Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong, the orangutan Lanky Kong, the giant Chunky Kong, the youthful Kiddie Kong, and the ghostly Wrinkly Kong. "I did my best to heal Donkey Kong," said Kranky Kong. "I utilized all the golden bananas and magical coconut crystals to restore Donkey Kong's health. But…"

"But what," Diddy Kong asked.

Kranky Kong was silent. "Will Donkey Kong be okay," asked Chunky.

"Yeah," said Tiny, "will he be okay?"

"He'll be in a coma for four months," Kranky Kong said. "He'll need his rest before he can fully recover."

Diddy Kong walked away from his family of Kongs, as he had a feeling of guilt crawling all over his body. "This is my fault," said Diddy Kong.

"How is this your fault, dude," asked Funky Kong.

"Yeah," said Dixie Kong, "you didn't do anything bad."

"If you should blame anyone," said Lanky Kong, "blame Wario for the damage."

"I know it's mostly Wario's fault," replied Diddy Kong. "It's just that I feel responsible for what happened to Donkey Kong as well."

"Don't blame yourself for something Wario did," said Wrinkly Kong, "for you'll only cloud your judgment with doubt."

"Had I jumped into the arena," continued Diddy Kong, "and inhaled the waft from Wario before Donkey Kong could, then get horribly beaten by that fat villain for my uncle, it'd be me in a coma, then Donkey Kong would've won. But no, it had to be the other way around."

"I don't think the SSB rules state that you can rescue one of the contenders whenever they're about to get themselves killed," said Kranky Kong. "That would be interrupting the fight, and no one would want that."

"But it'd be better than Donkey Kong nearly dying at the hands of that fatso," complained Diddy Kong. "Wario would've killed Donkey Kong. Wario isn't the type to show mercy to his opponents. He's ruthless, cold, and just plain disgusting, both outwardly and inwardly. He doesn't care if he kills his opponents, as long as he defeats them. But it's mostly my fault because I couldn't break the rules to save Donkey Kong's life."

Diddy Kong felt silent as he looked toward the door. What was Diddy Kong thinking, the Kongs thought. Diddy Kong seemed frustrated by something, other than his ability to save his uncle from certain death. Then, Diddy Kong turned around and let out a glare to his own family, saying, "One day, I'm going to surpass both Wario and Donkey Kong. I _will_ avenge DK's loss, even if it costs me my life!"

"Then let us train you," said Kranky Kong. "You're not ready for the battle with Wario."

"I've been hoping you'd say that," Diddy Kong said. "After all, I need to be in tip-top shape if I ever wish to defeat Wario in the next match."

"Then follow me," said Kranky Kong, as he and the other Kongs left Donkey Kong's house. Diddy Kong followed the others outside.

The next moment, they were at Kranky's house, as the Kong family were about to train their beloved Diddy Kong for battle. "Be forewarned," said Kranky Kong to Diddy, "for our training might kill you if you're not careful. Are you sure you want to surpass even Donkey Kong?"

"It's been my life-long dream to surpass Donkey Kong," said Diddy Kong. "I don't mind dying, as long as I fulfill my dream and avenge DK's defeat."

"Then let us be your sparring partners," said Dixie, as she, Tiny, Lanky, Chunky, and Kiddie surrounded Diddy Kong. "You guys," said Diddy Kong.

"To be able to defeat someone as powerful as Wario," said Kranky Kong, "you must first prove yourself against a group of enemies, for a group can be more powerful than a single opponent."

Diddy's five Kong relatives all charged at Diddy, and with his quick reflexes he ducked before the Kongs could land the first blow. Diddy then cart-wheeled himself out of the way, then took out his Peanut Popguns and fired several peanut bullets at his relatives. The peanut projectiles weren't strong, but they were quick enough to be unpredictable, as each peanut landed the first blows on all five of Diddy's relatives.

"That wasn't so bad," said Diddy, as he spun one of his popguns and blew out the smoke.

"You did well," said Kranky, "but what if your opponents have the willpower of a rhinoceros?"

"What," Diddy Kong asked, as all of a sudden, Tiny Kong, with her enormous speed and agility, went up close and personal in front of Diddy, and landed a flurry of punches and kicks at Diddy Kong. Dixie then appeared and swung her blonde hair at Diddy, but not before Diddy caught sight of it, grabbed her hair, and swung Dixie at Tiny, knocking the two out.

Diddy then caught sight of Chunky as he was charging at him with his fist high in the air. But just when Chunky's punch would connect, Diddy blocked the attack with his two hands, only to fall to the ground face-up, pushing Chunky's fist as far as possible.

"You don't have the strength of Donkey Kong, you know," Kranky said to Diddy. "If you want to win, use your lightweight to your advantage. Find a way to take down Chunky and the rest of your relatives!"

Diddy then realized what Kranky said, and learned that he had incredible agility, something DK didn't have. Reacting quickly, Diddy released his hands from Chunky's fist and slid underneath Chunky. Then, as Lanky was swinging his arms to attack Diddy, the young Kong jumped high in the air, tricking Lanky into tripping Chunky onto the ground. Diddy was flying in the air, as he then landed and latched on to Lanky, bonking his head with his two fists and causing Lanky to run around wild, struggling to get Diddy off of his head. Kiddie Kong appeared to help Lanky get Diddy off of his head by trying to punch him, but with his quick wits and reflexes, Diddy jumped off of Lanky, tricking Kiddie into punching Lanky in the face. Diddy was high in the air, as he took out his Peanut Popguns again and fired several peanuts at Kiddie, knocking him down onto the ground. Diddy then landed on his feet.

Diddy then faced Kranky Kong and said, "Did I do well? Have I surpassed Donkey Kong yet?"

"Not yet you haven't, my boy," said Kranky Kong. Diddy then faced his relatives as all around him they were slowly recovering back on their feet, going back into their fighting stances, preparing to lay their lives on the line to continue fighting their young relative.

"Your opponents may not be perfect," said Candy Kong, "but their willpower will be limitless."

"As long as your opponents have willpower, dude," said Funky Kong, "they won't stop until they defeat you."

"The only way you can ever defeat someone with that high of willpower," said Wrinkly Kong, "is if you possess that same amount of willpower yourself."

"But," Diddy Kong said doubtfully, "I don't know if I have that kind of willpower! Besides, I'm built for agility, not resilience."

"Physical resilience and mental resilience are two separate things," said Kranky Kong. "You may not have physical resilience, but you need to possess the same mental resilience as your opponents. Knock them down as many times as you can! If you can't truly defeat them, at least make them surrender!"

"Come on, Diddy," said Dixie Kong. "Try to defeat us if you can!"

Diddy thought to himself. For years he always dreamed of being as brave and powerful as his uncle Donkey Kong. But to think that the battles he'd enter would be _that_ difficult, where it involved opponents constantly getting up every time they're knocked down. How does Donkey Kong continue fighting if his opponents would constantly get back up and continue fighting themselves? Will Wario be as powerful and filled with willpower as Diddy's five sparring partners?

No, Diddy thought, he can't give up. For him to win against Wario, he needs to develop as much mental willpower as possible. He _knows_ he can't just quit just because Dixie, Tiny, Lanky, Chunky, and Kiddie got back up and continued fighting. For him to win, he needs to make his opponents surrender at all costs, even if it means dying or falling into a temporary coma.

And so, for the next three months, Diddy Kong courageously sparred against his five relatives, taking advice from Kranky, Funky, Candy, and Wrinkly in the process. Every time his sparring partners would be knocked down, they'd continue to fight anyway. Yet Diddy refused to give up. He continued to knock them down as many times as possible, because Wario will be the same way as them: Filled with enough willpower to resist even speeding bullets. Diddy needs willpower as well if he wants to continue fighting, and it was that willpower that allowed his beloved hero and uncle, Donkey Kong, to continue fighting despite the coma he was in.

Three months would pass, and by the fourth month it was at that point that both Diddy Kong and all five of his sparring partners were so exhausted it's as if they're going to join Donkey Kong in the same coma he's in. "You've done well," said Kranky.

"He's right," said Wrinkly, "you may not have the physical endurance of Donkey Kong."

"But," said Candy, "by building up your mental endurance, you've developed the ability to continue fighting even when your opponent refuses to give up."

"Take that lesson to heart, dude," said Funky Kong, "unless you want to end up like your beloved Uncle Donkey Kong."

"Donkey Kong," Diddy said shockingly. "I've forgot about him! I need to see if Donkey Kong is still okay!"

"Then by all means," said Kranky, "go ahead. Just don't bother him while he's sleeping."

"Yes sir," said Diddy. He rushed from Kranky's house to Donkey Kong's house, and as he entered it, he discovered that Donkey Kong was still sleeping on his bed. "Hey Donkey Kong," Diddy whispered as he got close enough to Donkey Kong, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this earlier, but I trained with our other relatives for this one battle against Wario. And now that my training is complete, I feel that I'm ready to avenge your loss at the hands of that fat bastard. But," Diddy hung his head low, "I don't know if I'm ready yet. I was taught in my training that Wario will have both physical and mental endurance, enough of it to continue getting up whenever I knock him down. I don't know if I'll ever defeat him and avenge your loss. Donkey Kong, what the hell should I do?"

"Just fight him until he surrenders," whispered Donkey Kong.

"Donkey Kong," Diddy asked.

Donkey Kong moved his head to face his nephew Diddy Kong, and opened his eyes to see him. "I know you have the strength to surpass me, Diddy," whispered Donkey Kong. "After all, it's been your biggest dream since the beginning, right?"

"Donkey Kong," Diddy cried, as Diddy hugged Donkey Kong, relieved that he awoke and was okay.

Around the same time, the other Kong relatives arrived at Donkey Kong's house, watching as Diddy hugged the awoken Donkey Kong. They smiled as they were relieved that their beloved gorilla was awake and healthy again. As for Diddy Kong, he developed both the strength and confidence needed to combat Wario in the next match, thanks to three months of training and Donkey Kong's advice.


	8. Diddy Kong: Part 2

Diddy Kong: Part 2

Diddy Kong was standing nearby in the entrance to the arena with his relatives. Donkey Kong was in a wheelchair due to the fact that he was still recovering from his battle against Wario four months ago. As Diddy and his relatives faced each other, Kranky said to the young Kong, "Remember your training. Wario won't show any mercy, especially when you knock him down only to get up. What should you do anytime your opponent gets back up?"

"Continue fighting until he surrenders," Diddy Kong said.

"You've done an awesome job of training my little buddy while I was sleeping," Donkey Kong said to Kranky Kong.

"Don't thank me, DK," said Kranky. "I just wanted to build him up for the chance to avenge your loss at the hands of that fat idiot."

"Right," said Donkey Kong. He then faced his nephew and said, "Just remember Diddy, you're fighting for all of us, as well as for yourself. As long as you don't give up on your beliefs in all of us, then no matter how many times Wario will get up, you _will_ make him surrender."

"Or at least knock him into a coma," said Lanky Kong.

"People of the audience," cried the announcer. "May I have your attention, please? Remember four months ago, when Wario defeated Donkey Kong in a shocking upset?" The crowd cheered wildly. "Today," cried the announcer, "Donkey Kong's defeat shall be avenged! But will it? Find out today in this ultimate match-up! In this side of the arena, the lightweight nephew of the legendary fighter, Donkey Kong, who dreams of one day surpassing his beloved uncle! Let's give it up for Diddy Kong!"

"I guess that's my cue," said Diddy Kong, as he left the exit and walked into the arena, waving his hand in front of the cheering crowd as a gesture of saying hello to everyone.

"And on the opposite side of the arena," called the announcer, "he defeated Donkey Kong in a shocking upset four months ago, and he has returned to defend his title as champion! Give it up for Wario!"

The overweight slob that was Wario then appeared out of the entrance of the opposite side, waving his hand at the audience. The crowd booed and hissed at the villain, as he was very infamous for his ruthless fighting style and dirty tricks.

Wario and Diddy Kong then faced each other as Wario said, "Mwa-ha-ha. So, monkey-boy, are you ready to join your uncle?"

"You've nearly killed Donkey Kong," said Diddy. "Because of him, we had to waste golden bananas and coconut crystals just to restore him from the blows you dealt to him! This time, you're going down for what you've done!"

"Like I'm going to believe a bunch of mere words coming out of a miniature chimp," replied Wario. "If I can defeat someone as powerful as Donkey Kong, surely I can defeat someone as weak as you are!"

"The fighters seem ready," cried the announcer, "are you ready, audience?" The crowd cheered wildly. "Then let the games begin! Go!"

The fight began. Wario made his first move by displaying his backside to Diddy Kong. From his backside, he farted out a disgusting smog of gas at Diddy, which slowly travelled to the poor, young monkey, clouding his sight and slowly dismantling his sense of smell. The scent was so strong and disgusting, that Diddy couldn't breathe properly and instead coughed. He also couldn't see properly, as everything was foggy.

Around the same time, Wario took out his motorcycle, rode it toward the fart smog he created, then faced the back of his motorcycle toward the gas, and revved the engine to create flames out of the pipes. As the flames touched the smog containing Diddy Kong, the smog massively explodes. Causing Wario and his motorcycle to fly forward and crash onto the ground. Wario then got back up and raised his arms to the audience.

"No," Tiny Kong cried, worried for Diddy's safety.

"Nothing could ever survive something as massive as an explosion created from a fart smog and fire from a motorcycle," said Dixie Kong.

"I wouldn't count on it," replied Donkey Kong.

"Why are you so confident," Chunky Kong asked. "Diddy Kong may be dead or knocked out!"

"The five of you were Diddy's sparring partners," said Kranky Kong. "Surely, you'd know by now that Diddy would never surrender because of something as minor as an explosion created from Wario's fart and motorcycle."

"How would you know," asked Lanky Kong.

"Gramps isn't lying, you know," replied Donkey Kong. "Look!" The Kongs faced the smoke created by the explosion, as all of a sudden two peanuts popped out of it and flew toward Wario, whom with his giant teeth munched on the peanuts. After crunching on the peanuts and swallowing them, Wario was then shocked to discover Diddy Kong, rushing out of the smoke toward him like the wild animal he is. With all his might, Diddy landed a flurry of punches at Wario's face. Each punch may not have Donkey Kong's strength, but what they lacked in strength they more than made up for it in unpredictability and speed.

"Diddy Kong survived the explosion after all," said Dixie Kong excitedly.

"But the match is far from over, dudes," said Funky Kong.

Diddy was about to land another punch into Wario's face, but suddenly just when it was about to connect, Wario successfully blocked it with just his right hand. Wario then pushed Diddy to the ground face-up. The young nephew of Donkey Kong struggled to push Wario's hand back, but Wario was much stronger than Diddy. With no other way, Diddy unleashed his rocket-barrel jet-pack out of his back and boosted himself high in the air, escaping Wario. Diddy was flying in the air, looking down on Wario as his opponent looked up at him. Diddy then flew toward Wario with his fist in front as he was ready to punch Wario from the air. But just when Diddy was about to punch Wario, the fat man managed to grab Diddy by his shirt and strongly tossed him into the wall, dealing major damage to the poor monkey.

Diddy was lying on the wall, his jet-pack broken from the damage, as Wario slowly walked up to Diddy Kong, lifted him by the collar, and said, "Face it, monkey-boy. I'm more powerful than your precious uncle. If you want to survive combat, learn to pick your battles wisely!" Wario then punched Diddy in the face. The punch was like a tossed anvil: Strong and deadly, as Wario tossed Diddy to the ground, sat on the monkey, and continuously and ruthlessly beat him up like a bully to a victim.

Back at the entrance where the Kongs were watching, the apes watched in horror as Wario was beating up their beloved Diddy Kong. "This isn't right," said Chunky.

"Diddy needs to throw in the towel and fight him another time," said Dixie.

"Yeah," said Tiny, "Diddy's going to die if we don't do something to help him!"

"I'm afraid we can't help him now," said Kranky Kong.

"Gramps is right," said Donkey Kong. "Besides, I believe in him. When he and I fought together, he possessed the same courage I had, perhaps even more of it. And in the end, we'd come out the victor because of him."

"You have confidence in Diddy," said Lanky, "but he needs your help! He always needed your help!"

"Do you want me to sow your lips shut," Donkey Kong angrily asked Lanky.

"Sorry," replied Lanky.

"Besides," said Donkey Kong, "it's not like Diddy Kong to just give up. He dreams of one day surpassing me, and so far he's doing a pretty good job." Donkey Kong then looked at Diddy as he saw his nephew grab Wario's fists with both his hands, blocking Wario's ruthless attacks. "In fact," said Donkey Kong, watching Diddy from afar, "he's doing it right now!"

"What," asked Dixie, Tiny, Lanky, Chunky, and Kiddie, as they watched Diddy Kong display great strength toward Wario.

"The old whipper-snapper is right," said Kranky Kong. "It's a combination of our training and Diddy's courage and strength that allowed him to block Wario's fists."

Diddy pushed Wario's fists as high as possible, as he slowly got back up from the ground. Wario and Diddy Kong were both in a deadlock, as Diddy then head-butted Wario. The blow was so painful that it caused Wario to grasp his forehead tightly and shut his eyes in pain. Wario then opened his eyes and, to his shock, saw Diddy aiming his peanut popguns up-close and personal at him. Without hesitation, Diddy pulled the triggers on his popguns, firing the peanuts at Wario. Normally the peanuts wouldn't do enough damage, but since Diddy's guns were loaded with gunpowder as expected in a pair of guns, the shot was so powerful that it caused Wario to fly backwards, into the ground face up.

Wario lied on the ground, face up. Diddy believed that he won the match, but then he remembered his training: His opponent will always have great willpower, and with great willpower comes the ability to continue fighting even when knocked down. Anticipating this, Diddy went back to his fighting stance as he watched Wario slowly get back up on his feet, facing the monkey as he went back to his fighting stance. "Your Kong family taught you well," said Wario. "But I'm afraid this is where the match ends in my favor!"

"Then why don't you prove it," replied Diddy Kong, "if you have the courage?"

"Oh," said Wario, "I'm going to prove it all right." Wario then ran back to his motorcycle, as he revved up the engine and drove it around Diddy Kong. Wario, on his motorcycle, encircled his opponent as smog came out of the motorcycle's exhaust pipe, blinding Diddy and reducing his breathing ability.

Back at the entrance where the Kongs watched, Tiny said, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah," said Dixie. "Wario blinded Diddy again, except this time with the smog from his motorcycle's exhaust pipe as opposed to smog from his backside."

"If only the rules didn't get in our way," said Chunky, "then we'd be able to save Diddy while in the middle of the fight."

Diddy could see almost nothing from the smog as it blinded his eyes. To make matters worse, he was then hit by something, with strength so massive it could make Donkey Kong's strength look like Diddy's. As Diddy fell down on the ground and the smog cleared away, he cleared his eyes and came to realize that his entire body was covered in tire tracks. He then looked behind himself as he saw Wario on his motorcycle, revving up the engine and getting ready to charge at him again.

With the ferocity of a lion, Wario, on his motorcycle, charged at poor Diddy Kong, as Diddy rolled away from Wario's motorcycle before it could run over him again. Wario then turned his motorcycle around and drove at Diddy at full-velocity. All Diddy could do was dodge, as Wario continuously charged on his motorcycle at him, plotting on running over Diddy just so that he could finish the fight, just like he did with Donkey Kong.

Back at the entrance, Chunky said, "Oh no, Wario's constantly charging at Diddy on his motorcycle!"  
"Quick," Tiny said to Donkey Kong and Kranky Kong, "we need to end the fight before Diddy gets killed!"

"Don't get your hopes down," said Donkey Kong as he watched the fight, "I know he'll make it. He just needs to time his attack at the right moment."

"How so," asked Dixie.

"Patience, my dear," replied Kranky Kong.

Donkey Kong and Kranky Kong were not lying. Diddy, confident in what he has to do, went into his fighting stance as Wario charged at him while riding his motorcycle. The young monkey knows he has to time his attack right if he ever has any hope of countering Wario's motorcycle attack. He also knows that he can't just give up just because Wario has done a lot of damage to poor Diddy Kong.

After Wario, on his motorcycle, got close enough to Diddy, the young monkey jumped in the air before the motorcycle could hit him. He then quickly punched Wario in the face, the blow so massive that it knocked Wario off his motorcycle and onto the ground. Wario's motorcycle also fell on the ground, resting on its left side.

"Ouch," Wario complained, rubbing his face as he slowly got back up. He then said to Diddy Kong, "You've done so much damage to me. You survived my exploding fart smog, escaped with your jet-pack, and attacked me like the wild monkey you are, and now you countered my motorcycle attack! You really _are_ surpassing your precious uncle Donkey Kong."

"I am," said Diddy Kong, "aren't I?"

"I've been hoping for a good opponent," replied Wario. "In the last match, Donkey Kong couldn't survive even my weakest punches, let alone my powerful fart. Sure, he put up a good fight, but not as much a good fight as you. How do I know you're surpassing him? The reason, my chimp-friend, is because you've done something Donkey Kong failed to do in our bout with each other: Push me too far into the corner!"

"How could I do that," asked Diddy Kong. "You seem pretty fine to me."

"Then what explains all of my tricks that you survived," asked Wario. "All I'm saying is that you pushed me too far into the corner, and for that you leave me no other choice but to_ eat garlic!"_

"Garlic," asked Diddy, "you don't mean…"

"Yes, my hairy little friend," said Wario. He took out a piece of rotten garlic out of his pants-pocket, and consumed it, and in an instant his costume changed into that of a masked superhero. "Behold," Wario said, "the ultimate price to those who push me too far into the corner: Wario-Man! Here I go!"

Wario-Man then disappeared right in front of Diddy's eyes, only to reappear directly in front of Diddy Kong, dealing a massive punch to Diddy, causing him to fly backwards. Wario-Man then warped behind Diddy and kicked him high in the air, then warped into the air to kick him into the ground. Diddy was on the ground, face-up, but before he could up, Wario-Man dealt a huge flurry of punches to the young, poor monkey, each punch like a speeding bullet from a Gatling gun.

Back in the entrance, Tiny said to her relatives, "That's it, time to throw in the towel!"

"No," said Kranky Kong.

"But Diddy's being overpowered," said Dixie Kong.

"Yeah," said Chunky Kong, "if we don't rescue Diddy now, Wario will kill him!"

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you," said Donkey Kong.

"What," replied Dixie, Tiny, Lanky, Chunky, and Kiddie Kong.

"Pay close attention," Donkey Kong said to the others, as they looked and were surprised to see Diddy Kong blocking Wario's fists with his hands. Diddy then slowly but surely pushed himself up as he held on to Wario's fists. "As I said before," said Donkey Kong, "I _know_ Diddy Kong as if he was the back of my hand. Besides, I should've told you this a long time ago, but I've always dreamed of a successor to the Kong name, and Diddy would be my successor."

"What are you talking about," asked Lanky.

"Simple," Donkey Kong replied. "I've always dreamed of one day that Diddy Kong would surpass even me, so that anytime anything happens to me, Diddy will take my place. He has the same unstoppable courage that I have, and with it comes great strength. I _know_ he won't give up, not until he defeats Wario and surpasses me."

"But what about us," asked Tiny Kong.

"Yeah," said Dixie Kong, "we'd make pretty good successors to your cause, too."

"You guys as well," said Donkey Kong, "sorry I didn't mention you. But this is Diddy's fight. Eventually, sooner or later, he's going to have to surpass me, which is what I've always wanted in him."

And Donkey Kong wasn't lying. As Diddy deadlocked with Wario, deep within Diddy's heart was the resolve of an entire army, unstoppable and courageous. Like Donkey Kong said, Diddy knows that he can't give up until he defeats Wario and surpasses Donkey Kong. He's doing this not just for himself, but for Donkey Kong and all the Kongs within his family, and if he loses, it's like he failed them. And he _knows_ he can't fail them at all, ever.

"How," asked Wario-Man. "How could you possess such power? I'm in my Wario-Man form, giving me the strength and speed of a thousand sharks! You're just a little monkey with big dreams but little hope and strength!"

"I don't have that much power," replied Diddy Kong, "but I do have unstoppable _will_power, enough of it to defeat you and surpass Donkey Kong." Diddy Kong then released his hand out of Wario-Man's fist, and took out a banana peel from his shirt-pocket and dropped it on the ground. Wario-Man mistakenly slipped on the banana peel, and as he fell, Diddy karate-chops him in the stomach, dealing another massive blow. Diddy then took out his other hand, and just when he was about to karate-chop Wario-Man again, his opponent mysteriously disappeared out of thin air.

Diddy then heard Wario-Man's voice from behind, "No, I refuse to let some small monkey-boy humiliate me in battle!" Reacting quickly, Diddy turned around and successfully blocked Wario-Man's punch. The two opponents then quickly started trading punches and kicks with each other, as fast as lightning.

Fifteen long, arduous minutes into the fight, and the two sides continuously trade blows at each other. Both sides were so fatigued that they couldn't continue fighting, yet they fought anyway because each side believes that they can't win until they defeat the other side. That was, however, until Diddy poked Wario-Man's eyes with his two fingers, temporarily blinding him. Diddy Kong then latched onto Wario-Man's head, hitting him on the top of his head continuously, until the fat superhero fell down on the ground face-down while Diddy jumped off. Wario-Man turned over to face up, but before he could stand up again, Diddy jumped on Wario-Man's chest, sat on it, and repeatedly beat up Wario-Man's face out of anger and hate, like the untamed animal he was. Each of Diddy's punches were like bullets to the face, more painful than the previous, until suddenly Wario-Man automatically reverted back to regular Wario. Exhausted from all that excessive beating of his fat opponent, Diddy ceased punching Wario and got off his chest, learning that Wario not only reverted back to his regular form, but also fell into a coma.

"Wario is unable to battle," cried the announcer. "The winner is Diddy Kong!" The crowd then chanted Diddy's name repeatedly.

"Yes," cried the Kong family excitedly, as they ran up (with the exception of Donkey Kong, who rode to Diddy on his wheelchair) to Diddy Kong, and lifted him in the air, celebrating his victory.

"I did it, Donkey Kong," said Diddy Kong. "I've finally surpassed you and defeated Wario!"

"Yes you did, little buddy," replied Donkey Kong, "yes you did."

"You ready to go back home," asked Dixie Kong, as the Kongs put Diddy down back on the ground.

"Yeah," replied Diddy Kong. "I've had a long, painful battle, and I need a victor's rest."

"You got it, little buddy," said Donkey Kong.

"But," said Diddy Kong, "before I can do that..." Diddy Kong slowly walked toward Wario as he lifted his comatose body up and onto his shoulders.

"You've got to be kidding me," cried Dixie Kong.

"Yeah," said Tiny Kong, "Wario's the enemy! He nearly killed Donkey Kong four months ago! Why help him out?"

"Because," said Diddy Kong, "I didn't want to show that fat idiot unfair sportsmanship. He did his best to fight me, and that's what counts, and for that I need to repay him the favor by healing him back at our island home."

"Are you sure," asked Chunky.

"Let him," said Donkey Kong.

"What," asked Dixie, Tiny, Lanky, Chunky, and Kiddie.

"He may be a murderer," said Donkey Kong, "but even murderers deserve a small bit of mercy." He then faced Diddy Kong and said, "Come on Diddy, take him home with us."

"You got it," replied Diddy. Diddy, carrying Wario's comatose body, followed Donkey Kong and the other Kongs back to the exit of the arena. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong were both glad that the young kong surpassed his uncle and avenged his loss.


	9. Ice Climbers: Part 1

Ice Climbers: Part 1

In the arctic, the female Eskimo in the pink parka, Nana, was sitting in front of her igloo house, cooking fish in her pot on a fire, hoping that she'd feed herself and Popo when he returns with something. She wondered as to why her friend Popo went missing, because in three months was their big match-up with the reigning champion, King DeDeDe, the self-proclaimed "King of Dream Land." Just what was the surprise, she thought, and what will Popo intend on doing with it.

Then, out of nowhere, Popo, the male Eskimo in the blue parka, appeared back to Nana with a giant crate. Nana paused on cooking their fish as she ran up to Popo and said, "What took you so long? I was cooking fish and waiting for you to spar with me, yet here you were leaving our arctic home to purchase something."

"I'm sorry," replied Popo. "It's just that I've been searching for a way to train for the upcoming match with King DeDeDe, and I spent $35,000 on something as expensive as this."

"What do you mean, 'this,'" asked Nana. "What's in the crate?"

"You'll see," replied Popo, as he took out a crowbar and used it to open the crate. As the crate's side opened, what rolled out of the crate was a robot the same size as Popo and Nana.

The robot looked at Popo and Nana and said, "Greeting, purchaser. My name is R.O.B., and I'm here to give you fun and enjoyment."

"You've got us a Robotic Operating Buddy," asked Nana angrily. "We should be training for our match, not play with a robot!"

"That's the purpose," replied Popo. "R.O.B. will act as a sort of exercise machine for us. We spar with R.O.B., and it'll train us for battle." Popo then said to R.O.B., "Right R.O.B.?"

"Affirmative," replied R.O.B. "After all, one of my primary functions is to act as an artificial sparring partner with whoever purchases me."

"Are you sure," asked Nana. "It's because we can always spar with each other as opposed to something as expensive as R.O.B."

"Nah," replied Popo. "I thought R.O.B. would be a good training partner for the two of us. After all, it is a machine, and machines can be just as much tough and strong as us regular organics."

"Well," said Nana, as she thought to herself. What was Popo thinking, spending this much money on something as expensive as R.O.B.? But then again, she was getting tired of sparring with Popo, because she couldn't spar with her partner all the time. She needed someone tougher to train with, someone stricter, and the best she had was R.O.B. Hopefully, she thought, R.O.B. might present to her and Popo just as good a challenge as King DeDeDe.

With no other choice, Nana then said, "Fine. We'll spar with R.O.B. But only if it provides us the same good amount of challenge King DeDeDe will provide us with."

"Thank you, Nana," replied Popo. "You won't regret it!" Popo then went toward the back of R.O.B.'s neck and set the training level from one to nine, hoping that the robot would provide them with a challenging sparring match for the upcoming battle. He then went up to Nana as the two took out their hammers, as they and R.O.B. faced each other.

"You've set my training perimeters to level nine," said R.O.B. "It's at that point that I won't show any mercy. Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Yes," replied Popo and Nana as they went into their fighting stances.

"Then you must forgive me for whatever it is that I plan on doing to you," said R.O.B.

"Ready, Nana," asked Popo.

"Ready, Popo," replied Nana, as the two charged at R.O.B. with their hammers. Just when the two were about to strike the robot, R.O.B. grabbed the pair's hammers with its robotic arms. The two sides were trapped in a deadlock, until R.O.B. fired its lasers out of its eyes, blasting the Ice Climbers backward from it. As the Eskimos got back up, they realized that their hammers were missing. As they looked at R.O.B., they learned that their hammers were stolen by the robot, as it spun its arms quickly around like a tornado, tossing the hammers at Popo and Nana, hitting the two in the faces and knocking them down again.

As the two got up, Nana said to Popo, "You had to set R.O.B. to level nine. Why not a lower level, where we can start at?"

"Because," said Popo, "I thought we'd need as tough an opponent as possible. Besides, level one is for beginners, and we aren't beginners anymore."

Popo and Nana grasped their hammers again and went back to their fighting stances, as R.O.B. took out a spinning top, spun it endlessly, and tossed the spinning top at the young Eskimos. The spinning top moved so fast it was like a bullet, a bullet that Popo and Nana would successfully dodge, if only barely. The two were then on the ground, as R.O.B. went up close and personal to Nana, grabbed her by the collar, and punched her in the face. The punch was so hard that it was enough to break entire glaciers in half.

"Nana," Popo cried, as he got back up and charged at R.O.B. with his hammer, only for the robot to turn its head around and fire another set of laser beams from its eyes into Popo, knocking him backwards again. The robot faced Nana again, only to learn that the female Eskimo held her hammer back, as she swung it at R.O.B.'s head, causing it to release her. Nana was free from R.O.B.'s grasp, as she then summoned a block of ice from her hammer and froze the robot, allowing her enough time to knock it backward with her hammer. The ice surrounding R.O.B. broke, as R.O.B. flew in the air backward and landed flat on the ground face-up.

"Did we win yet," asked Nana.

"I wouldn't count on it," replied Popo. He pointed at the robot and said to Nana, "Look," as R.O.B. got itself back up on its wheels. R.O.B. didn't want to give up the sparring match, not until it either defeats the Ice Climbers or it gets defeated itself.

"You two have done well to knock me backwards," said R.O.B., "but I was programmed to possess enough willpower to keep on fighting until I defeat you. Imagine if your rival was the same way as me, continuing to fight you and get back up whenever he gets knocked down, and won't surrender until he wins. You are required to have just as much courage as your opponent, continuously knocking down your opponent until he stays knocked down. Now, build up your willpower and courage, and fight me until you win! Show no mercy to me!"

"I don't know, R.O.B.," said Nana doubtfully. "I don't think I can defeat someone as advanced in combat as you are. And if that's the case, I don't DeDeDe will go easy on us either, because judging by the way you fight, King DeDeDe might not show any mercy to the both of us as well."

"Come on, Nana," said Popo, "that's not like you! Remember all the challenges we've faced together? The reason we succeeded was because you and I had enough resolve to climb even the tallest of mountains! If you give up now, you'd be considered either a coward or a corpse, and surely you wouldn't want that, right?"

Nana then thought to herself. She and Popo used to climb mountains and face many battles in the Smash Bros. arena together. They never gave up on themselves and each other, and if she gave up just because R.O.B.'s AI was set by Popo to level nine, then everything she used to work for with Popo would be for naught. With no other choice, she went back into her fighting stance, prepared to lay her life on the line to complete hers and Popo's training for the match against DeDeDe.

"So you _really do_ wish to continue fighting," said R.O.B., "just as I'd expected from a good sparring opponent. Very well, I'll be as ruthless as you set my level to be."

"You ready, Nana," asked Popo, in his fighting stance.

"Yeah," replied Nana, also in her fighting stance. R.O.B. then charged at Popo and Nana with all its might, head-butting Popo like a speeding locomotive. Suddenly, Popo spun around and whacked R.O.B. with his hammer, knocking the robot to Nana as she hit it with her hammer back to Popo, as he hit it back to Nana, and she hit it back to Popo, and so on. They were treating R.O.B. as if he was a tennis ball, with their hammers as tennis rackets, until eventually R.O.B. stopped in its tracks and the two Eskimos charged at it with their hammers. Just when they swung their hammers, R.O.B. boosted itself high in the air, then in the air, fired a huge laser beam from its eyes, blasting the ground and with it the Ice Climbers backwards in opposite directions.

R.O.B. landed on the ground on its wheels, as the Ice Climbers got back up on their feet. The two charged at R.O.B., and then swung their hammers like mad men, hoping that they'd hit R.O.B., who kept quickly dodging every last one of their hammer attacks like lightning.

And so, for the past three months, the two Ice Climbers sparred with R.O.B. endlessly. The two sides were exhausted, heavily fatigued, and near dying. Popo and Nana's training was so excessively intensive that it caused them to lose sleep, develop hunger, and bring them closer to their deaths. Yet they, like R.O.B., who was set at level nine, never gave up on themselves and each other, as long as they believed that they can surpass a level nine R.O.B. and gain the strength needed to compete at King DeDeDe's level.

The two sides faced each other, Popo and Nana on one side, R.O.B. on the other. As I said before, they were both exhausted from all the blows they dealt to each other, yet they didn't want to give up on fighting each other. With their remaining strength, both the Ice Climbers and R.O.B. charged at each other, and as the two got close enough, R.O.B. punches Popo and Nana in the face, while the Eskimos hit R.O.B. in its face with their hammers, knocking each other down.

The two sides lied on their backs, struggling to get up. However, it was Popo and Nana who slowly managed to get up first despite their massive, countless injuries. "Did we win," asked Nana.

"I don't know," said Popo. "Let's check on R.O.B." Popo and Nana walked up to R.O.B., as it lied on the ground face-up. They've been wondering how he's doing, until R.O.B. said, "System failure. Damage at 94%. Going to cool-down mode. Your training is complete, congratulations." R.O.B. then shut down by itself.

"We did it," Popo and Nana said to each other, giving each other a high-five.

"But," said Nana, "what about R.O.B.? It's heavily fatigued from all those blows we've dealt to it."

"Let's take it back into our igloo to let it rest and recover," said Popo

"Right," said Nana. "Who knows when we'll be training with R.O.B. again?" The Ice Climbers then picked up the heavy R.O.B. and carried it to their igloo, where it would rest.


	10. Ice Climbers: Part 2

Ice Climbers: Part 2

"Ladies and gentlemen," The giant, penguin-like King DeDeDe said to the audience of the stadium, through his microphone, "for too long I've been plagued with weak opponents. For once, I've always dreamed of fighting an opponent so great that he makes the gods look like sissies, so strong that he can resist even the sun's heat and live to tell the tale. But alas, with the exception of that pink puffball, Kirby, I haven't received a well-rounded rival suitable to my skill level. But now, my never-ending journey may come to an end, as I'm about to fight not one, but two people who abused their bodies, minds, and souls for three months just to get up to my level. Soon, I shall have an opponent worthy of even my skills! I shall have a match so great, that they'd be able to tire me out to the point of reaching death's door itself! Tonight, I shall have what I've always wanted, and it's in the form of an unlikely pair of Eskimos!"

"And here we are," said Popo's voice, as Popo and Nana, each holding microphones as well, came through the entrance to the arena, as they and DeDeDe faced each other.

"You and I might have something in common, DeDeDe," Nana said to DeDeDe through her microphone. "We've always wanted opponents that could match even us and our combined strength, just as much as you do."

"Well," said Popo through his microphone, "our paths have crossed, and we've managed to find each other! Are you prepared to lay your life on the line?"

"Funny," said DeDeDe through his microphone, "because it should be me asking you the same question. I heard from my Waddle Dees, whom I sent to spy on you, that you spent three months of torture training with a sparring robot, R.O.B., who displayed no mercy during your sparring match. You were near death and starvation, yet you continued to fight until your training was complete. You've abused yourselves just to become strong enough to fight me, and for that I commend you!"

"Promise us you won't hold back," said Popo.

"Yeah," said Nana, "because we won't go easy on you, either!"

"Then prepare yourselves," King DeDeDe, "for I might end up killing you!"

DeDeDe and the Ice Climbers tossed their microphones to the ground and took out their hammers, preparing themselves to fight each other. "Looks like our fighters are ready," cried the announcer. "Let's get ready to battle!"

The fight began, as DeDeDe began the battle by jumping high in the air and falling toward the area Popo and Nana were. Just when DeDeDe was about to slam the ground with his backside, the two Eskimos quickly dodged the attack in the nick of time. The Ice Climbers then charged at DeDeDe with their hammers, but not before he would strike the two with his, knocking them backward. DeDeDe then charged at Popo with his hammer as the male Eskimo lied on the ground, vulnerable to attack. Just when DeDeDe got close enough to Popo to strike him with his giant hammer, suddenly he froze in a block of ice. Popo got back up on his feet and discovered that Nana summoned the block of ice at the giant king.

"Are you okay," Nana asked Popo as she ran up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Popo.

"The reason," said Nana, "was because DeDeDe almost did a number on you."

"But still," said Popo, "that doesn't excuse the fact that the fight isn't over."

"Why," asked Nana.

"Remember during our training," said Popo, "when we learned about how our opponent will have great willpower?"

"Yeah," replied Nana.

"Well," said Popo, as the two Eskimos looked upon DeDeDe, as he started to slowly break the ice that entrapped him, thus freeing himself. The shards of ice flew toward the Ice Climbers, who proceeded to break the various ice shards that flew toward them.

"Looks like I'll have to be careful what I wish for," said King DeDeDe, "because I might actually get it."

"A strong opponent, you mean," asked Popo.

"Yeah," said DeDeDe, "that." The giant king then proceeded to open his mouth and inhale. The suction from his inhaling was so strong, that neither Popo nor Nana could keep their feet still as they slowly got sucked in. Suddenly, Nana started flying toward DeDeDe's mouth and went in it. As soon as DeDeDe inserted Nana into his mouth, he then spat her out toward Popo, knocking both of them backwards. The Ice Climbers were then on the ground again, as DeDeDe jumped high in the air with his hammer and was about to slam it on them. Just in the nick of time, however, Popo and Nana dodged DeDeDe's hammer, then proceeded to attack the giant king with their hammers. The Ice Climbers and King DeDeDe then swung their hammers like madmen, blocking, countering, and dealing as quick and many blows to each other as possible, matching each other's speed and agility.

"Look at them move fast," said one audience member.

"Yeah," said another audience member, "but isn't King DeDeDe supposed to be the slow type?"

"Hey," said a third audience member, "just because DeDeDe is heavyweight, doesn't mean he's slow all the time."

"How will the Ice Climbers be able to defeat DeDeDe," said a fourth audience member, "if the giant king's equally-matched?"

Thirty minutes into the fight, and both the Ice Climbers and King DeDeDe became heavily bruised and beaten from the blows they've dealt to each other.

"About time I'd find an equal match," said DeDeDe. "But, that doesn't excuse the fact that one of us needs to win at all costs!"

"You know," said Popo, "you're right!"

"Yeah," said Nana.

"And unfortunately for you," said DeDeDe, "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." DeDeDe then called out, "Boys, attack!"

Suddenly, from the ground came tiny hands grabbing the Ice Climbers by the feet. Two faces then appeared from the ground and revealed themselves to be a pair of Waddle Dees, soldiers in King DeDeDe's army. The grips were so strong that the two Eskimos could barely move. They struggled to get out, but to no avail. They were each then wrapped around electric whips, one for each Ice Climber. The two then turned around and discovered the one-eyed Waddle Doos, who tossed their electric whips and wrapped them around the two. They were then surrounded by a horde of Waddle Dees, each wielding spears.

"These are my personal body guards," said DeDeDe. "After all, the both of you brought each other, so I needed some help as well, and thus my personal body guards!"

"I can't move," said Nana.

"The whip is so static," said Popo, "that it's sapping me of my strength!"

DeDeDe then took out two spiky Gordos out of his coat-pocket, as he then said, "Looks like you're not the opponents I've been looking for all along. Sorry." DeDeDe then tossed the Gordos at the Ice Climbers, one Gordo for each member of the pair.

The Ice Climbers then had a startling realization: They can't lose now. They've trained for three months for this battle, and they've been beaten to death by R.O.B. just to reach the king's level. If they let those Gordos spike them now, they'll lose, and losing would be cowardice. And the Ice Climbers were not cowards!

With all their strength, the Ice Climbers dropped their hammers on the ground, grabbed the electric whips the Waddle Doos were wielding, and by their electric whips tossed the Waddle Doos into the Gordos, knocking the spiky balls with eyes backward toward DeDeDe. The Gordos then hit DeDeDe in the chest, knocking him backwards.

Meanwhile, the Ice Climbers, who tossed the Waddle Doos via their whips, weakened them just enough for the two Eskimos to free themselves. They then grabbed their hammers, and bonked the two Waddle Dees in the ground on their heads, knocking them out. They then prepared themselves to fight King DeDeDe's army of body guards.

"You prepared, Nana," asked Popo.

"Yeah," said Nana. "I've always wanted to face a horde of opponents rather than just one and one alone."

"You're right," said Popo. "After all, we've handled large groups before, why not another one?"

King DeDeDe then got back up as he then said to his troops, "Seize them!"

The army of Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos charged at the Ice Climbers. However, a vast horde of them was no match for a measly pair of Eskimos with hammers and ice-themed attacks. One by one, each Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo would get knocked out and have their unconscious bodies piled up, until another thirty minutes later, the pile was big enough to reach the top of the stadium.

Already were the Ice Climbers exhausted from all that excessive fighting against King DeDeDe's army. The army was also so many that it managed to get a few scratches, cuts, and bruises into the pair. They were heavily battle-damaged from all the blows dealt by DeDeDe's army and its size and numbers.

"Not bad," said DeDeDe. "The two of you managed to defeat my army of Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos. But that's the purpose."

"What," asked the Ice Climbers.

"Look at you," said DeDeDe, "you're so exhausted from fighting hordes of my troops, that you can barely even stand! I've intended for you to beat up my troops so that you'd become fatigued enough for me to finish you off by myself! I'm so disappointed in you, you know. I thought I'd find worthy opponents, yet all I got was another set of weaklings."

"Well," said Popo, "whatever your strategy was, it's not working!"

Popo and Nana struggled to lift their hammers, but to no avail. They could barely feel their arms, as they were so tired that they couldn't lift their hammers any longer. Their hammers were now heavier than they could imagine. They also couldn't move an inch because of their said fatigue.

"I can't move," cried Nana.

"Me neither," said Popo.

"King DeDeDe wasn't lying when he said that he tired us out," said Nana.

"I know," said Popo. "I can't move my hammer nor feel my arms or legs."

The two Eskimos then dropped down on the ground, face-up. They couldn't take anymore of the pain and stress of combat any longer, as DeDeDe's strategy was doing wonders on them.

DeDeDe then walked toward Popo and Nana with his hammer, as he raised it high in the air and said, "Looks like my search for a worthy opponent besides Kirby will have to continue, and go on and on until I pass away from old age or whatever."

"I'm sorry, Popo," said Nana. "It seems that we lost the match because of our sapped strength."

"Don't apologize," Popo said sternly. "Besides, it's not like you to give up!"

"What are you talking about," asked Nana.

DeDeDe swung his hammer at the Ice Climbers. Despite his lack of strength, Popo found the willpower to move that damned arm of his and lift his hammer just enough to block DeDeDe's attack, if only barely. Popo struggled to push DeDeDe's hammer backwards as he said to Nana, "It's not like you to give up. Remember our training? R.O.B. was so ruthless and thorough that we could barely continue fighting, yet we continued anyway. Our training taught us that no matter how brutal our opponent is, no matter how slim the odds are, we must _always_ continue fighting until we win or die!"

"And why is that," asked Nana.

"Because," said Popo, "each of us had something worth holding on to, something worth protecting!"

Nana then thought to herself. Popo wasn't lying; the two _did_ have something they held on to during their previous battles, and the very thing she was trying to protect was her friend Popo, just as Popo had Nana. She believed that if she surrendered now, she'd be giving up on Popo, and that would be cowardice, and Nana was _not_ a coward. She knows what she has to do if she ever has any hope of winning the fight.

With all her strength, Nana struggled to move her arms, as she slowly, painfully lifted her hammer high in the air, as she was about to block DeDeDe's hammer attack with Popo's help. Normally, their individual strengths would mean nothing, but when combined, the two were able to slowly but surely push DeDeDe back. The Ice Climbers slowly got back up on their feet as they pushed DeDeDe's hammer with theirs with all their might.

"Looks like you really _are_ worth opponents after all," said DeDeDe. "You have resolve, that I can give you credit for, and that's what I'm hoping for in my opponents, to have enough resolve to take even me down."

"We won't give up," said Popo.

"Yeah," said Nana, "not until we protect each other and defeat you, or die trying!"

"Then by all means," replied DeDeDe, "give me a hell of a fight, one that's memorable throughout the ages!"

The Ice Climbers then pushed DeDeDe and his hammer back with their hammers, as with their wooden weapons they smacked DeDeDe in his stomach, dealing a blow so massive that it could knock a thousand elephants into the ground. They then aimed for, and hit DeDeDe's head with their hammers, knocking him down into the ground. The Ice Climbers climbed on top of DeDeDe's chest as their opponent lied on the ground, as the two Eskimos ruthlessly and repeatedly smacked DeDeDe's face with their mallets like wild psychopaths. Suddenly, DeDeDe grabbed Popo and Nana with his hands, as he got back up and tossed the two far away like baseballs. He then grabbed his mallet as Popo and Nana got back up, and the two sides charged each other, carrying their respective hammers. After getting close enough, the two sides whacked each other with their mallets. The Ice Climbers, both of whom lightweight flew backwards in the air, while DeDeDe, who got smacked in the face by two hammers wielded by two Eskimos, fell down on the ground face-down. Meanwhile, the Ice Climbers fell down on the ground, face-up, as they got back up and saw that DeDeDe was heavily fatigued from the blow they dealt to him.

"Humph," said DeDeDe, "looks like I've gotten my wish after all." The Ice Climbers faced each other and nodded. This maybe their ultimate opportunity to knock him into a coma before he gets back up, so with that, the Ice Climbers walked toward DeDeDe, and with their hammers, smacked him on the head, knocking him into a coma.

"King DeDeDe is unable to fight," cried the announcer. "The winners are the Ice Climbers!" The crowd cheered and chanted the Ice Climbers' names repeatedly.

Popo and Nana then faced each other as Nana asked, "What should we do with King DeDeDe? We can't just leave him unconscious!"

"Yeah," said Popo, "after all, he's been searching for worthy opponents, and he managed to get his wish. Maybe if we displayed fair sportsmanship and took him home to heal him…"

"That would be a great idea," said Nana.

"Come on," said Popo, "let's take him to our igloo home."

Popo and Nana then carried the unconscious DeDeDe on their shoulders and walked him toward the exit of the arena. They were glad to find an opponent as strong and powerful as DeDeDe, just as the king was probably glad to have faced the two and lost to them fairly.


	11. Ness and Lucas: Part 1

Ness and Lucas: Part 1

A young boy named Ness, his dog King, his sister Tracy, and his friends including the beautiful Paula, the nerdy Jeff Andonuts, and the martial artist Poo, were at his house watching a big match on their television. They were excited that two of the most legendary fighters, the F-Zero racer Captain Falcon, and the leader of the Griel Mercenaries and powerful swordsman, Ike. "Our fighters seem ready to rumble," cried the announcer on the TV, "are you ready, audience?" The crowd on the TV cheered, as the announcer said, "then let the match begin!" Ike and Captain Falcon charged at each other, until eventually with rapid, lightning-fast movement, they started trading blows to each other.

"I always liked Super Smash Bros.," said Ness.

"Yeah," said Jeff, "it's such a great display of courage, heart, and intelligence."

"I hope Ike wins the match," said Paula, "because he seems so charming."

"Don't let confidence cloud your judgment," said Poo, "because chances are Ike might lose the battle due to his slowness and heaviness of his sword."

"Captain Falcon's fast and lightweight, alright," said Paula, "but Ike, being the cute one, is also the strongest. But are you saying Captain Falcon will win?"

"Yeah," said Tracy, "Ike's cute!"

"Being trained in my home country of Dalaam in speed and agility," said Poo, "I can tell that Captain Falcon will predict every movement created by the slow-moving Ike."

"Can you guys be quiet," asked Jeff. "We're trying to watch the match!"

"Yeah," said Ness, "we're watching the match!"

Back on the TV, Captain Falcon and Ike stopped trading blows and were so exhausted from their lightning-fast combat that they couldn't move very well. "Well now," said Captain Falcon, "you seem to be able to catch up with all my moves despite your giant, heavy sword slowing you down."

"That's because I've trained with my father before his passing," said Ike, "to wield something as heavy as my sword, Ragnell, with the same speed and agility you possess."

"Then why don't you do me a favor," said Captain Falcon, "and show me your moves?"

"Don't worry," said Ike, "I won't hold back!" Ike charged at Captain Falcon and swung his sword at him. However, Captain Falcon dodged the attack, then countered it with a flaming Falcon Punch, knocking Ike backwards. The punch was as strong as a meteor.

"Oh," said Ness, "that ought to hurt!"

"You see, Paula, Tracy," said Poo, "Captain Falcon is much faster than Ike. I know because as I said before, I trained in Dalaam to utilize speed and agility as opposed to raw power."

"Then how come Ike is slowly getting back up," asked Paula.

"What," asked Poo, as he went back to watching the TV with his friends. They were shocked to discover that Ike got back up on his feet, and wasn't fazed by the attack.

"You possess phenomenal speed," said Ike to Captain Falcon. "But do you think speed alone can save you?"

"I'm just getting warmed up," replied Captain Falcon.

Ike then charged at Captain Falcon, and after getting close enough, swung his sword like crazy. However, despite Ike's incredible speed, Captain Falcon was able to block multitudes of sword attacks with just his right hand. The F-Zero racer then held on to Ike's sword as the mercenary struggled to push it down on him. "Is that all you have," asked Captain Falcon. With his left hand, he punched Ike straight in the face, then dealt a flurry of blows to Ike. Captain Falcon moved so fast that Ness and his friends' eyes couldn't catch up with what he was doing to Ike. Captain Falcon then finished his combo attack with another Falcon Punch, which Ike managed to dodge-roll behind his opponent on time before it could connect. From behind, Ike then performed his signature move, Great Aether, by tossing his sword at Captain Falcon, dealing a massive blow to him. As the sword flew in the air, Ike grabbed it and finished off his combo with an upward slash, followed by a downward slash, knocking Captain Falcon to the ground. The three-hit combo was so powerful that it could cut even a giant mansion in half.

"Hah," Paula said to Poo, "I knew the cutie, Ike, would be able to counter-attack Captain Falcon's moves despite his sword's heavyweight."

"Yeah," said Tracy, "what she said."

"We're watching the match," said Jeff and Ness simultaneously.

"Sorry," said Paula and Tracy, as the five of them continued watching the match on TV.

Back on the TV, before Captain Falcon could be able to get up, Ike stomped on his opponent's chest, crushing his ribs, as he stood on his chest, pointed his sword at Captain Falcon's face, and said, "You've done well to fight me, and that's all that counts. But next time we meet, I want you to train harder for our next bout."

"You," said Captain Falcon.

"Uh-oh," said Paula, "looks like he's about to finish off Captain Falcon."

"Go Ike," cried Tracy.

"Come on, Captain Falcon," said Poo, "get up!"

Ike removed his foot off of Captain Falcon's chest, then aimed the tip of his sword toward his opponent's chest. Ike was about to deal the finishing blow, when all of a sudden the TV turned off and revealed a black, blank screen.

"Hey," cried Ness, Tracy, Jeff, Poo, and Paula.

The five children and Ness' dog then faced Ness' mother, who turned off the TV and said, "You kids and your Super Smash Bros. fights. Shouldn't you be playing outside and exercising rather than watching this unhealthy kill-fest?"

"But Mom," said Ness, "Ike was about to finish off Captain Falcon!"

"Yeah," said Tracy, "what he said."

"No, Ness," said Poo, "Captain Falcon was about to dodge Ike's sword attack."

"I don't think so," said Paula, "because Ike was about to finish off Captain Falcon!"

"Look," said Ness' mother, "it doesn't matter who wins or loses. It's just a game. But as for you kids, you need to go outside and breathe in the fresh air. There's a beautiful outside world, and all you ever care about is this stupid fight!"

"But," objected the five children.

"Outside," yelled Ness' mom angrily, "now!"

"Yes, Mom," said Ness, as he, Tracy, Paula, Jeff, and Poo walked toward the door leading outside.

Ness, his sister Tracy, his dog King, and three friends were outside, walking down the streets of Ness' hometown, Onette. "Man," said Ness, "if only we had the chance to see if Captain Falcon will survive or not."

"It won't really matter anyway," said Jeff, "since they'll probably show reruns of that fight."

"Or post videos of that fight on the Internet," said Poo.

"But even then," said Ness, "Mom wouldn't let us watch the fight because to her, Super Smash Bros. is just brainless entertainment where people hurt each other. Heck, she even tried to turn me down from fighting a few matches for the same reason!"

"It doesn't matter, Ness," said Paula. "And besides, you're a powerful fighter in the arena!"

"Yeah," said Ness, "I guess you're right." The five children stopped in their tracks, as Ness stood proudly and said, "Many have tried to fight me, but few could live to tell the tale! In the arena, I'm possibly the strongest fighter there is! People would fear and love me for who I am and what I can do in combat, and for that they'd give me a nickname to suit my fighting skills."

"And that nickname is," asked Tracy.

"The PsyKing," Ness responded. "After all, the Psy part represents my psychic skills, and the King part refers to my lethality in combat. I'm an undefeated champion compared to everyone else I used to fight!"

"Yeah, PsyKing," said Jeff sarcastically, "even though there was that time when you fought a horde of a thousand Yoshis and got horribly trampled by them."

"Uh," Ness nervously, "what are you talking about?"

"Or," said Poo, "that time when you fought Meta-Knight and got slashed to death. He ripped your shirt off, and cut you so badly that we had to end the fight and rescue before you got yourself killed."

"Or that time when you fought that gorilla, Donkey Kong," said Paula, "and despite your strong psychic powers, you couldn't resist Donkey Kong's super-powerful attacks and nearly died in the process."

"Please," said Ness, "stop mentioning those times! I'd rather not remember them!"

"Bark, bark," barked King.

"King," Ness said to his dog, "you too?"

Ness' friends and younger sister laughed, as Ness was quite embarrassed by what his friends said. Ness then interrupted their laughing as he then quickly changed the topic, "Look, let's head to the park and play some baseball. After all, this is what Mom would want from us."

"Yeah," said Paula sarcastically, "PsyKing!"

"Yeah," said Tracy, "the PsyKing of your own losing streak!" The other four kids continued to laugh at Ness.

They then stopped laughing, as Jeff said, "Don't worry, Ness, we're just playing with you. Come on, let's head to the park and play baseball, as you suggested."

"Thank you," replied Ness.

The five kids and Ness' dog then walked toward the Onette Park. As they arrived at the baseball field, they saw a blond-haired kid stretching his arms and legs.

"Who's that kid," asked Paula, "and why is he stretching?"

"I don't know," said Ness. "But whatever the reason, he seems to be really into his stretches."

"Huh," asked the blond-haired kid, as he turned around and faced Ness and the others. "You," he called out, as the five kids and King the dog were shocked to see him spot them. The child, who was about the same age as Ness, ran up to him and the others and said, "Are you the legendary PsyKing?"

"Y-yes," said Ness.

"What's so important about my big brother," asked Tracy.

"My name is Lucas," said the boy. "I'm from Tazmily Village, and I've travelled long and hard to search for a tag-team partner."

"A what," asked the gang.

"You heard me," replied Lucas. "I'm warming up for a big tag-team match in three months, against a prince named Marth and mercenary named Ike, and I travelled throughout Eagle Land searching for a tag-team partner needed for the match. Surely, you, with your great strength and reputation, you might be able to help me defeat the two."

"Listen, Lucas," said Jeff, "Ness isn't the boy you're looking for."

"He's right," said Poo. "Besides, Ness isn't what you think he is."

"He's just a pathetic underdog who loses to too many opponents," said Paula.

"Guys," yelled Ness to his friends.

"What," asked Tracy. "Our friends are trying to be honest."

"I don't care if you're weak," said Lucas, "I just need a tag-team partner, no matter weak or useless he may seem, because I have a belief that even the useless can be useful in combat."

"Also," said Ness, "you said something about Ike, as in the guy we saw fight Captain Falcon on the TV before Mom turned it off, just when he was about to finish him off."

"Or miss him as soon as Captain Falcon dodged the attack," said Poo.

"Poo," asked Ness.

"Sorry," said Poo, "just wanted to be honest."

"Look," said Lucas, "I don't care if Ike won or lost the match against Captain Falcon. I need a tag-team partner to help me fight Marth and Ike, and you're the only one I have!"

"But Ness lost too many matches to be any useful to you," said Poo.

"Okay," said Ness confidently.

"What," cried Tracy, Paula, Jeff, and Poo.

"Guys," said Ness, "this maybe another ultimate opportunity to go from underdog to champion, and to have Lucas be by my side would be an honor despite the fact that neither of us know each other." Ness then faced Lucas and said, "Okay, I'm in, but on one condition…"

"I'll do anything for you," said Lucas, "just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

"You'll have to use me as your sparring partner," said Ness. "I won't show any mercy as soon as we start sparring, but I want you to show no mercy to me as well."

"Yes, Ness," said Lucas, as the two boys went into their fighting stances.

"Promise us you won't mistakenly kill Ness," said Paula to Lucas.

"Don't worry, Paula," Ness said to Paula. "He won't kill me. He'll just try to see if he can knock me into a coma, nothing else."

"But," said Paula.

"Let them fight," said Poo. "It may be a sparring match, but it's also a battle of honor."

"Thanks Poo," said Ness.

Ness and Lucas then began the fight by firing their bolt-like PK Fires at each other. The PK Fires collided and burst into flames, and Ness and Lucas ran up to each other and used their psychic powers to push each other backwards. They were both equally matched. And so, for the next three months, the two boys sparred with each other, building up their psychic strengths to the breaking point as Ness' sister, dog, and friends watched them.


	12. Ness and Lucas: Part 2

Ness and Lucas: Part 2

"I can't believe you talked me into this," said Ness' mother angrily, as she, Tracy, Paula, Jeff, Poo, and King sat on their seats in the stadium, looking upon Ness and Lucas as they faced Prince Marth of Altea, and Ike of the Griel Mercenaries.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," said Paula, "it's just that it's an important match."

"Don't worry, ma'am," said Jeff, "anytime Ness is in danger again, we can always postpone the match to save his life."

"No," said Poo. "That would be dishonorable and cowardice."

"What are you talking about," asked Ness' mother. "My baby boy is in there fighting two powerful opponents with the help of another boy his age! What if he dies in combat?"

"Ness may have lost previous bouts," said Poo, "but you can't let doubt cloud your judgment. Ness has the unstoppable willpower needed to survive alongside Lucas, and it's with that willpower that he'll get up and continue fighting anytime he gets knocked down."

"Yeah, Mommy," said Tracy. "I know Ness will win!"

Ness' mother fell silent for a few seconds, then afterward said, "My son can be so foolish, heading into battle without reconsidering his mind about surrendering. I just hope Lucas protects Ness from whatever tricks those two handsome men have up their sleeves, and I hope Ness does likewise to Lucas."

"I knew you'd have confidence in your son," said Paula.

Meanwhile, in the arena, Ness and Lucas faced off against Marth and Ike, who did likewise with the two of them. "Hey Ike," Ness said to Ike, "three months ago we saw you on TV fighting Captain Falcon. Did you finish him off, or did he dodge your attack."

"What are you talking about," asked Ike.

"He means your bout against the legendary F-Zero racer," replied Marth.

"Oh," said Ike. "So you missed our match, right? To answer your question: Yes, I did defeat Captain Falcon three months ago."

"Then you won't show mercy on us," asked Ness.

"No," replied Ike. "Marth and I have sparred against each other and our respective members of our personal armies for this match, so surely we won't show any mercy to you."

"Then I won't show mercy to you either," replied Ness. He then faced Lucas and asked, "Lucas, do you remember our training?"

"Yes," replied Lucas.

"Then surely," asked Ness, "you remembered how Marth and Ike are going to fight?"

"Of course," replied Lucas. "Marth is wielding a lightweight sword, giving him more freedom to move quickly at the cost of strength. Meanwhile, Ike is wielding a heavyweight sword, giving him more strength at the cost of the freedom to move quickly."

"And what should you do," asked Ness.

"Um," said Lucas, "I shouldn't give up, no matter how many times my opponents get up and continue fighting. And as for me, I should get up and continue fighting anytime I get knocked down."

"And," asked Ness.

"Um," said Lucas, "because we have psychic powers, we can read our opponents' minds and predict their every movement. We did that with each other when we sparred."

"Good," replied Ness.

"Are you prepared to watch your favorite fighters do it," asked the announcer, as the crowd cheered wildly. "Then prepare yourselves for what may be one of the most ultimate showdowns there is! Fight!"

Marth and Ike, with their respective swords, charged at Ness and Lucas. The two boys read their opponents' minds with their powers, and discovered that they were planning on merely charging them. So with their quick reflexes, the boys dodged Marth and Ike's sword attack by jumping in the air, then releasing their PK Fire bolts at Marth and Ike, who dodged the attack themselves. Ness and Lucas landed on the ground, as they prepared for another attack. However, they felt a tremendous pain within their heads, like a thousand needles piercing their brains. They quickly grasped their heads and fell on the ground writhing in pain, wondering as to how their brains were hurting.

"No," cried Paula.

"What is it," asked Tracy.

"Marth and Ike know of Ness and Lucas' weakness," cried Paula.

"You don't mean," said Ness' mother.

"Yes," said Poo, "because Ness and Lucas are psychic, they can read minds. Because of that, their minds can be infiltrated back just as much as they can infiltrate their opponents' minds. The two swordsmen trained themselves well for this fight."

"We can tell," said Paula, "because we're psychics just like Ness and Lucas."

"Oh," said Ness' mother, covering her eyes, "I just hope that they don't kill my boy!"

Back on the arena, Ness and Lucas were struggling to get Marth and Ike out of their minds, while the two swordsmen used the power of their minds to attack Ness and Lucas from within.

"We studied you, you know," said Marth. "We read all about psychics, their powers, and their weaknesses."

"Yes," said Ike. "If we can't fight you outside, then we'll have to fight you within your hearts!"

"No," said Ness. "Can't… let those… two… infiltrate… our minds!"

"You're… right," said Lucas. "You said… in our training… that we can't… give up… no matter the odds… right?"

"Yeah," replied Ness. "We can't… let those two… defeat us! They haven't… counted… on one thing… about us psychics!"  
"And you know," said Lucas, "you're right!"

With the power of their psychic brains, Ness and Lucas pushed back Marth and Ike's minds back into them, and soon the two sides were in a psychic deadlock. It was a battle not of muscles, but of the mind, as the two sides fought each other within each other's minds.

Back in the audience, Paula looked around the crowd and said, "Look at everyone else!"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "They have no idea why Ness, Lucas, Marth, and Ike are behaving that way."

"Yet _we_ know," said Poo. "The two sides are battling in each other's minds, an internal struggle per se."

"And whoever wins this internal struggle," says Paula, "will win the fight."

Suddenly, the strain on their minds was so powerful, that Ness, Lucas, Marth, and Ike lost consciousness and fell on the ground, face down. The audience gasped.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer, "it seems the two sides have fallen. Rules state that when both sides have fallen, whoever gets up first is the winner! Which side will wake up first?"

"Please, Ness," said Ness' mother, "survive."

It was around the same time, inside the four contenders' minds, Ness and Lucas were in the middle of a forest, around night-time. "Where are we," asked Lucas.

"Well, duh," said Ness, "we're inside each other's minds. The strain of the mind-game we played was so strong, that it caused us to merge our minds with each other."

"So," said Lucas, "we've accidentally merged minds?"

"It seems that way," said Ness. "I can tell because I'm psychic, same as you."

Suddenly, they heard swords clashing. "What's going on," asked Lucas.

"It came from over there," said Ness. The two ran up toward a bush and hid behind it, as they discovered two men, one of them in a black suit of armor, fighting each other. One of the men wielded an axe, the other a golden sword.

"Who are those two," asked Lucas.

"That," said a familiar voice, "is my father, Griel, and his opponent, the Black Knight." Ness and Lucas popped out of the bush, turned around, and to their surprise found Marth and Ike, facing the two boys.

"Marth," said Ness.

"Ike," said Lucas.

They then heard the sound of piercing flesh, as they went back into the bush and discovered that the Black Knight pierced Griel in the stomach. "Father," cried Ike's voice, as Ike appeared and caught his dying father as he fell on the ground.

"Ike," said Griel, "I'm sorry… that I lost."

"No," said Ike to his father, "don't leave me! Father!"

Ness and Lucas then went out of the bush and faced Marth and Ike as Lucas said, "That guy in the black suit of armor killed your dad!"

"That's right," said Ike. "I used to unite the humans and shape-shifters against the Black Knight and his master, King Ashnard. However, I joined Super Smash Bros. to further my skills, because I felt that I haven't surpassed my father yet. I had a long way to go before I become stronger than my father. Now that we're in each other's minds, you must experience the pain I felt years ago!"

They then heard rustling in the bush behind them, as they turned around and discovered the Black Knight aiming his sword at Ness and Lucas. "No," said Lucas. "How is he able to do that?"

"We're in each other's minds," said Ness, "meaning that anything we think of becomes a reality here!"

"Which means," Lucas said. Reacting quickly, Lucas used his mind to transform the Black Knight's sword into a paper fan. The Black Knight was shocked to see his sword become a paper fan, as Ness and Lucas combined their psychic powers to push the Black Knight backward into the ground, causing him to disappear.

Ness and Lucas then turned around and discovered that Marth and Ike had ran away from them. "Hey," cried the two boys, as they chased the young prince and mercenary. They then discovered a door that Marth and Ike went through, as the two boys opened the door to chase their opponents, only to realize that they've entered what looks like a set of mixed up doorways and staircases in a bad Escher painting.

"Where are they," asked Lucas. "In fact, where are _we_?"

"We're in what appears to be a bad Escher painting," said Ness, "created from merging our minds with Marth and Ike's."

"Then what are we waiting for," said Lucas, "we need to find Marth and Ike!"

Ness and Lucas went deep into the Escher maze, searching for Marth and Ike. For the past thirty minutes, they searched endlessly for the two swordsmen, keeping themselves as prepared as possible as anytime now, either Marth, Ike, or the both of them will lead them into a trap.

"It's so amazing," said Lucas.

"What is," asked Ness.

"Neither Marth nor Ike possesses psychic powers," said Lucas, "yet they were able to knock us, and in turn themselves, into a coma, leaving us in that labyrinth within our minds. I wonder as to how they developed wills _that_ strong."

"It's probably from all their training," said Ness. "After all, back at school, I used to learn that exercise builds up the mind alongside the body. Maybe they pushed themselves so far into their training that they built up their minds alongside their bodies. After all, we did likewise in our training."

"Right," said Lucas. "But now you've got me thinking about what Marth and Ike are plotting against us! What if they appeared out of nowhere and laid a trap for us before we can even notice it?"

"I thought my training built up your confidence alongside your strength," said Ness to Lucas. "When are you going to realize that we can't surrender until they're the ones who surrendered?"

"Sorry," said Lucas.

"You've also got me thinking about my friends," said Ness. "I wonder if they're doing okay in the audience, and the same for Mom, Tracy, and King."

"Don't worry about them," said Lucas. "I'm sure they're doing fine."

The two boys then discovered a giant, red door. "Finally," said Lucas, relieved, "we've been so lost within this labyrinth that I thought we'd never make it out!"

"Come on," said Ness, "let's enter the doorway."

Ness and Lucas then opened the door, and to their surprise, found themselves in a big, dark city filled with lights. Surrounding them were cars and people.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ness.

"What," asked Lucas, "you mean you know this place?"

"This is the city of Fourside," replied Ness. "It was one of the places my friends and I used to go to during our quest to defeat the mysterious alien, Gygas."

"Right," said Lucas. "But where are Marth and Ike?"

"How should I know," asked Ness.

Suddenly, Lucas saw something, as he then said to Ness, "Look," causing Ness to turn around and spot Ike and Marth, facing the two boys as they mysteriously vanished behind a crowd of people. "The two swordsmen disappeared," said Lucas, "how are we going to find them?"

"I have an idea," said Ness. The capped boy then used his mind to make the crowd of people magically vanish, as the two then discovered Ike and Marth running away. "There they are," called Ness, "get them!"

"You got it," replied Lucas. The two boys gave chase to the two swordsmen, running around the city like headless chickens in a game of hide-and-seek. They then chased Marth and Ike toward the inside of a building, where they ran up a nearly-endless set of staircases, and after an endless amount of running, arrived at the top of the skyscraper. To their surprise, however, Ness and Lucas were surrounded by Marth's army and Ike's band of mercenaries!

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ness.

"You mean we have to fight all of them," asked Lucas.

"Since we're fighting in each other minds," said Marth, "we don't have to worry about any limitations within our match outside of our minds."

"We also don't have to worry about the rules, either," said Ike. "The gloves are off. What's your move?"

"Simple," said Ness, as he and Lucas focused their minds, allowing the multitudes of Marth and Ike's respective armies to disappear into thin air, leaving Marth and Ike all alone.

"Not bad," said Marth, "but it'll take a lot more than that to defeat us in this internal conflict!" Marth and Ike then focused their minds to create Ness and Lucas' arch-nemesis, Porky Minch, driving his spider-like mech. However, the sight didn't faze the boys one bit, as Ness and Lucas focused their minds and caused the spider mech to disappear, leaving the young Porky outside and vulnerable to attack. Marth and Ike then focused their minds to replace Porky with a giant, black dragon, which Lucas and Ness, utilizing their minds, transformed it into a miniature baby dragon. Ike and Marth then used their minds to transform their swords into Nintendo Super-Scopes, and as they charged the guns' energy, Ness and Lucas used their minds to transform the Super-Scopes into Goldeen and Magikarp, the fish pokemon. Thinking quickly, Ike turned the Magikarp in his hand into a giant Gyradose, the water-dragon pokemon, as it stared menacingly at the two psychic boys. However, neither Ness nor Lucas were fazed by the sight, as they used their minds to transform Gyradose back into the weak Magikarp, as it flopped up and down on the ground in front of Marth and Ike's feet alongside Goldeen.

"Enough games," cried Ike, as he imagined his giant sword back. He went into his fighting stance as he then said, "In the outside world, my sword is so heavy that it would slow me down. But here, in our minds, I'm as fast as Marth."

"As for me," Marth said, imagining his sword back, "in the world of our entangled minds, I can easily mix Ike's phenomenal strength with my speed, making me more powerful than you can ever imagine!"

"Prepare yourselves," said Ike, as Marth and Ike jumped off the skyscraper. Ness and Lucas went toward the edge where the two swordsmen were as they looked down, and to their shock, discovered as Marth and Ike grew to the size of the skyscrapers!

"No way," said Lucas.

"Don't let doubt cloud your judgment, Lucas," said Ness. "If they can grow big in our minds, then so can we."

"You mean," asked Lucas.

"Yes," said Ness.

"Right," said Lucas. Ness and Lucas then jumped off the skyscraper, and with their minds made themselves as big as Marth and Ike. Both tag-teams were giants within such a small city, as they faced each other, getting ready to fight.

"Do you think delivering yourselves to the same height as us will help you," asked Marth.

"Unfortunately for you," replied Ness, "yes."

"Then get ready," replied Ike. The two teams then charged at each other and attacked each other.

Meanwhile, back in the arena, in the real world, the crowd, including Ness' friends, dog, and family, waited anxiously to see who will wake up first. "My boy is going to die," cried Ness' mother.

"Everything will be alright," said Paula.

"Yeah," said Jeff, "it's not like Ness and Lucas to give up."

"I can sense great strength within their hearts," said Poo. "Even when in a coma, Ness would never give up, because we know Ness."

"I don't know," cried Ness' mother. "I told him that Super Smash Bros. was a bad influence. Now look at him, he's in a coma alongside Lucas, Prince Marth, and Ike! If only there was some way I'd convince Ness not to enter that awful fighting organization!"

"Don't cry, Mommy," comforted Tracy, "I'm sure my big brother will survive anything Marth and Ike have up their sleeves." Suddenly, the crowd stood up from their seats and gasped as they looked at the two sets of tag-team partners. "Huh," said Tracy, "what's going on?"

"Look," cried Paula, standing above her seat, as Jeff, Poo, Tracy, King, and Ness' mother got up from their seats to discover Ness and Lucas, slowly opening their eyes and struggling to get back up.

"My boy," cried Ness' mother.

After Ness and Lucas got back up, the announcer said to the audience, "Looks like Ness and Lucas have got up first. The two boys have won the match!" The crowd cheered wildly for Ness and Lucas.

"Ness and Lucas are okay," cried Jeff.

"It's a miracle," cried Paula.

"I thought he'd never come back," cried Ness' mother.

Back in the arena, Lucas said to Ness, "I wonder what happened to Marth and Ike?"

"Don't worry about them," said Ness. "They're unconscious, but they're still alive."

"Yes," said Lucas, "but still, I feel bad for the two swordsmen. Do you think that, maybe, we can carry their comatose bodies away from the arena and toward a local hospital as a sign of good sportsmanship?"

"You know," said Ness, "you're right!" Ness and Lucas then grabbed and carried Marth and Ike's comatose bodies on their shoulders, delivering them to the exit, where they would reunite with Ness' friends and family and take the two swordsmen to a hospital.


	13. Fox McCloud: Part 1

Fox McCloud: Part 1

They said it couldn't be done, due to the sheer number and size, but it was done. Wolf O' Donnell, Fox's rival, had defeated one-thousand Yoshis live on TV. The crowd cheered wildly as they chanted Wolf's name repeatedly.

Just then, the giant TV was turned off. Fox McCloud and his crew, including Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Krystal the blue fox, were watching a big match on the television in their ship, the Great Fox, between the leader of their rivals, Star Wolf, and a horde of a thousand Yoshi dinosaurs. "That Wolf," said Peppy.

"I know," said Slippy, "just hearing Wolf's name makes my skin crawl! But to think that he'd beat up a thousand of those dinosaur creatures!"

"So what," asked Krystal. "It's just a match. Just because our rival did something impossible doesn't mean it's bad for us."

"Well," said Falco, "it _does_ prove how formidable an opponent Wolf is." He then faced Fox, the leader of Star Fox, as he then said, "What do you think Fox? Can we still beat Wolf at his own game?"

"Of course," replied Fox. "We just need to push our bodies to the limit in training before one of us can take on Wolf."

"You should be the one to fight Wolf in the next match," said Falco.

"Why," asked Fox. "Why can't it be a two-on-one match, you know, you and me vs. Wolf?"

"Because," said Falco, "Wolf is the leader of his team, and it would make more sense if you, a leader of our team, were to fight Wolf."

"It'd be nice to have you on my side," said Fox, "but since you put it that way, I guess there's no other choice."

"Then let's head to the sparring room," said Falco.

"Right," said Fox. He then faced Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy and said, "Go contact Wolf O' Donnell. Tell him to schedule a match between the two of us."

"Yes sir," said Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal. The team left the TV room and took two separate paths. Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy headed toward the bridge of their ship, while Fox and Falco headed toward the sparring room.

In the bridge was the robot ROB 64, who was piloting the Great Fox through space. He then heard the door open as he turned around to face Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal, and said, "Greetings. What brings you here to the bridge? Orders from Captain Fox?"

"We're just here," said Krystal, "to contact Wolf and schedule a match between him and Fox."

"Wolf," asked ROB 64. "You know we can't contact an enemy."

"It's the only way," said Peppy, "if we ever want to show Wolf what our captain is made of."

"Right," said ROB 64, "then I'll open up the comm-link and set you up with Wolf." ROB 64 pressed a few buttons, as a holographic projection of Wolf O' Donnell appeared in front of Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal.

"Hello," asked Wolf. He then faced Fox's three team members and said, "Oh, it's you. Can't you see I'm at the stadium, signing autographs and taking pictures with children after my big match against a thousand Yoshis?"

"Well," said Slippy nervously, "we've been wondering if… well… um."

"That we schedule a match between you and Fox," said Peppy.

"A match," asked Wolf as he laughed. "Normally, we'd let our respective fighter jets, the Arwing and Wolfen, do the talking. But, since you put it that way, I guess I can always humiliate your precious captain on foot. After all, I defeated a thousand Yoshis, an impossible feat that nearly killed even me, so surely there's nothing wrong with showing Fox the same strength that helped me defeat all those pathetic dinosaurs/dragons/whatever-they-are. So, when will the match start?"

"Please," said Krystal, "give us three months to train for the fight!"

"Very well," replied Wolf. "Three months, and then Fox McCloud is mine! I'll see you then, my friends." The holographic image of Wolf then disappeared.

"I wonder how Fox and Falco are fairing," asked Peppy.

"Why don't you go see for yourself," asked ROB 64.

"Right," replied Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal, as they left the bridge and headed toward the sparring room within their ship.

As they arrived, they were surprised to see Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi heavily beaten, bruised, and fatigued from their sparring.

"Hey, um, Fox," asked Slippy.

"Not now," said Fox, "I'm training with Falco."

"We talked with Wolf," said Peppy, "and scheduled your fight with him in three months."

"Isn't that great," Krystal asked. "That means you have three long months of training with Falco before the big fight."

"Right," said Fox and Falco. Fox and Falco then charged at each other and started to trade an endless array of blows toward each other, as they were about as fast as the very Arwings they fly in space.

"Look at Fox and Falco go," said Slippy. "But I wonder if Fox will ever surpass Wolf. Sometimes I worry if Wolf will surpass Fox in hand-to-hand combat as opposed to a dogfight, since Fox's future opponent was able to defeat a thousand Yoshis."

"Don't let doubt cloud your judgment, Slippy," said Peppy.

"You seem confident," Slippy said to Peppy. "I'm just worried if Fox will survive a one-wolf army."

"Peppy is right, you know," said Krystal. "Surely you know Fox just as much as we do. He'd never surrender in a fight, no matter the odds, because surrender is cowardice, and Fox isn't a coward."

"Fox needs as much strength, intelligence, and heart if he ever has any hope of survival against Wolf," said Peppy. "And surely, three months of torture training will be able to build Fox's experience level to Wolf's."

Fox and Falco then punched each other straight in their faces, dealing blows so massive that they'd make the Great Fox's sheer firepower look like a pea-shooter. Fox and Falco fell on the ground, as they slowly recovered back on their feet and into their fighting stances. "What's the matter," asked Falco, "it's not like you to just fall down and give up!"

"I overheard my friends talking to each other while we were sparring you know," replied Fox. "They're not lying, because I'm the stubborn type, the type who continues fighting until his opponent gets knocked unconscious or at least surrenders."

"You do realize that you're going to fight Wolf in three months," said Falco, "don't you? He was able to take down a vast army of Yoshis, making him perhaps more powerful than even you. If you don't want to lose to someone as strong as him, I suggest you continue dealing as many blows to me as possible."

"Be careful what you wish for," replied Fox, "because it might come true."

And so, for the next three months, Fox fought Falco to prepare himself for the upcoming match against Wolf. Sure, he ate and slept, but it was much less of what he needed because he spent less time doing all that and being with his friends, and more time endlessly training with Falco. Peppy, Slippy, Krystal, and ROB 64 grew concerned with Fox and his health over the next three months of training.

In the sparring room, Slippy then said, "Fox, I think it's time to take a break."

"He's right you know," Peppy said to Fox. "Besides, neither you nor Falco have slept properly or ate as much as you used to."

"We understand as to why you're doing this," said Krystal, "but you can't exert yourself to the breaking point all the time."

"He's too stubborn to take a break, you know," said Falco as he went into his fighting stance and faced Fox, also in his fighting stance.

"But Fox is going to die if he keeps up with this torture training," replied Krystal.

"I'm sorry, Krystal," said Fox, "but this is for my own good. To fight Wolf, I need as much willpower as possible, and even if it means starving myself and receiving insomnia, I _will_ surpass Wolf."

"But," replied Slippy.

"No buts," said Fox, as he and Falco charged at each other, and after getting close enough, punched each other in their faces. Despite their sapped strength, their punches were still powerful enough to take down even the Landmaster Tank. Fox and Falco then fell down on the ground, face-down.

"Looks like Fox and Falco are knocked out," said Peppy.

"The two need their rest," said Krystal. "You two, take Falco to his sleeping quarters. I'll take Fox."

"Yes ma'am," said Peppy and Slippy, as they carried Falco by their shoulders out of the sparring room and into his sleeping quarters, while Krystal carried Fox on her shoulder and returned him to his room.

Krystal slowly placed the resting Fox on his bed, and then covered him underneath his sheets. "Fox," Krystal whispered to Fox. "I understand that you're pushing yourself above the limit. But what you're doing is suicide. This is why I placed you in your bed, so that you can recover the strength needed to fight Wolf in the Super Smash Bros. arena. I can sense great strength within you, you know, strength that you've trained endlessly to build up, and I know that it's with that strength, you will defeat even Wolf. But, anytime you're about to die, I suggest that you surrender to save your own life, because I don't want you to die in combat. It's just… it's just…" Krystal then started to tear in sadness. She then felt Fox's hand on her cheek, as she faced Fox and discovered that he was barely awake.

"I'm afraid I can't surrender," whispered Fox, "just as you suggest. If I'm going to die, then I'm bringing Wolf with me. I'm doing this not for myself, but for you, and all of the Star Fox team. I understand your concern, but it's best that you let me risk my life for you and the others."

"Oh Fox," cried Krystal.

Fox and Krystal then slowly kissed each other in their lips, as Krystal then left Fox's quarters to let him rest. Fox slept in his bed, dreaming of the day that he would battle Wolf in the arena.


	14. Fox McCloud: Part 2

Fox McCloud: Part 2

In the stadium, Krystal, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, and ROB 64 were walking down the steps, finding their seats. "Today is the big match," said Slippy.

"We know," said Peppy, "don't get too excited."

"Peppy's right," said ROB 64, "you can't let confidence cloud your judgment."

"Right," said Slippy, "sorry."

"Look," said Krystal, "we just need to find our seats and then watch Fox defeat Wolf."

The five crewmembers of the Great Fox slowly moved toward four empty seats, where next to them, to their surprise, was Wolf's team, consisting of Panther Caroso the panther and Leon Powalsky the iguana.

"Oh," said Falco, "it's you two."

"Let me guess," said Slippy, "you're here to root for your leader, Wolf?"

"And what a coincidence," said Panther, "the lovely Krystal and her friends have come to root for their leader, Fox." Panther got up on his seat, spun around, and then displayed a rose to Krystal as he said, narcissistically, "So, Krystal, how about after the match, Krystal and Panther can go out for dinner and a movie? The lovely Panther Caroso is always available."

"Thanks but no thanks," replied Krystal. "Besides, I'm mostly into Fox, not you."

"Again," asked Panther. "That's okay, since I'm hoping that our leader will defeat your leader at all costs. But, again, I'm always available, unlike that pitiful Fox McCloud."

"Be quiet and sit down, Panther," said Leon Powalski

"Right," said Panther, as he got back in his seat, as Krystal and her crewmates got into theirs.

"So," said Slippy, "where's Fox? Shouldn't the match start by now?"

"Don't get your hopes too high up," said Peppy. "Fox will come out soon."

"Ladies and gentlemen," cried the announcer, "thank you for waiting patiently for the upcoming match. Today will be a very memorable battle throughout the ages. Are you all ready and set?" The crowd, including Fox's team and Wolf's team, cheered loudly. "Then let's meet our challengers," said the announcer. "In the first half of the arena, we have the legendary leader of Team Star Fox, who have defeated the malevolent Doctor Andross to save the Lylat System! Let's give a round of applause to Fox McCloud!" Fox then appeared out of the entrance to the arena, waving his hand toward the crowd, as they, alongside Peppy, Slippy, Falco, ROB 64, and Krystal, cheered for Fox, while Leon and Panther booed and hissed at their leader's arch-nemesis.

"And in the other half of the arena," cried the announcer, "he and his team have been defeated by Fox countless amounts of times in space dogfights, but how will he fair in hand-to-hand combat? Let's give a round of applause to the man that defeated a thousand Yoshis three months ago, Wolf O' Donnell!" Wolf then appeared out of the other entrance of the arena, as the crowd cheered wildly. Leon and Panther also cheered for their leader, while Peppy, Slippy, Falco, ROB 64, and Krystal booed at Fox's opponent.

In the arena, Wolf said to Fox, "Are you prepared to lose, you pitiful fox? You've defeated me continuously in dogfights. So, three months ago, I proved to you that I can still defeat you by defeating a thousand Yoshis, a feat so impossible that it would take another army to defeat _that_ many of those pitiful dinosaurs!"

"I'm not intimidated by that feat, you know," replied Fox. "In fact, during my training, I barely ate and slept as I focused less on my life and more on my training for this battle. My willpower and resolve to fight has gotten more powerful than you can ever imagine!"

"Do you think willpower and resolve alone can save you from my wrath," asked Wolf. "Do you think starving yourself and keeping yourself from sleeping can build up your strength? I'm not intimidated by your feat, either. Even if it means killing you, I _will_ defeat you and humiliate you in front of your team!"

"Our fighters seem eager to do each other in," cried the announcer, "are you eager as well?" The crowd cheered, as the announcer continued, "Then let's begin the match!"

Fox and Wolf charged at each other, and with great speed and agility, traded blows to each other like lightning.

"Look at Fox and Wolf go," said Slippy. "I just hope Fox wins."

"That's where you're wrong," Leon said to Slippy. "Wolf will kill Fox even if it costs him his life!"

"Do you guys even care for your leader's safety," asked Peppy.

"He's right, you know," said Krystal. "If Fox mistakenly kills Wolf, you wouldn't have a leader to guide you guys to victory."

"That's okay," said Leon, "since we can always replace Wolf by hiring a new leader for our team."

"Then you know what," said Falco, "I'm electing Krystal to be our new leader anytime Fox is the one that goes."

"What," Krystal asked shockingly. "Do you even care for Fox's safety? Anytime Fox is about to get killed, we need to postpone the fight and rescue him, not replace him with one of us as leader!"

"Sorry," said Falco. "It's just that they're willing to sacrifice their leader for the sake of victory against our friend and leader. So why not us?"

"Because," said Krystal, "you're Fox's friend! You can't abandon Fox anytime he's about to die!"

"Right," said Falco.

"She's right, you know," said Peppy. "To Star Wolf, sacrificing allies and other innocent people would mean gaining victory, but that's their philosophy. _Our_ philosophy is that we'd _never_ abandon a friend or innocent in need, no matter the situation."

"So," said ROB 64, "its best that they stick to their philosophy while we stick to ours, and let Fox and Wolf decide whose philosophy is the strongest."

"Ugh," grunted Falco, "fine. Anytime Fox is about to go, we'll postpone the fight and save his life at the cost of victory. Happy now?"

"Yes," replied Krystal. "We're fine."

Back in the fight, Fox and Wolf stopped trading blows to each other, as they were exhausted yet continued standing, each hoping that the other would fall.

"Looks like you really did improve yourself, after all," said Wolf. "Starving yourself, keeping yourself from sleeping, pushing the limits to your abilities. It would take even my team and I to do something like that!"

"And as for your feat of defeating a thousand Yoshis," Fox replied, "it'd take an army of Mr. Game & Watches to defeat that many Yoshis. We may be impressed by each other's feats and displays of willpower and resolve, but we're fighting each other, and we're supposed to knock each other down until one is standing."

"You know," said Wolf, "you're right." Wolf took out his blaster gun and fired a laser shot at Fox. The laser flew like any other speeding bullet, but just when it was about to collide at Fox, the leader of Team Star Fox activated his reflector shield, deflecting Wolf's shot back at Wolf. The anthropomorphic wolf then used his deflector shield to reflect his own shot back at Fox, who proceeded to use his reflector shield to deflect the shot back at Wolf, and soon the two were using their reflector shields to knock the laser shot back and forth like a tennis ball, with their shields acting as tennis rackets. Eventually, before Wolf could reactivate his deflector shield, he gets blasted away by his own blaster shot, knocking him backward. Fox then followed up with a lightning-fast series of punches and kicks to Wolf, each blow stronger than the last. Suddenly, before Fox could deal the finishing blow, Wolf successfully blocked Fox's strong punch, then followed it up with a claw to the face, dealing a scratch so massive that it could cut even the thickest of trees. Fox tripped backward, struggling to regain his balance as he covered his scratched face, then as he opened his eyes he gets hit in the face by Wolf's kick, and then gets knocked down by Wolf's lightning quick Flash-attack, where he used his lightning-speed to slash Fox, knocking him down. Fox then jumped back up on his feet, and despite the blows Wolf dealt it barely fazed him, as Fox went back to facing Wolf and entered his fighting stance.

"Not bad," said Wolf, "for an Arwing-pilot."

"You aren't so shabby either," said Fox, "for a Wolfen-pilot. But we have a fight to finish!"

"Right," said Wolf. The two opponents then charged at each other, and caught each other in a deadlock, pushing each other just to see who can cause the other to fall on his back.

Back in the crowd, Leon called out, "Come on, Wolf! Show that stupid fox what you're made of!"

"Don't mind him, Fox," cried Slippy from the audience. "I know you can win!"

"Would you shut up," Leon asked Slippy. "Besides, Wolf is going to win!"

"No," Slippy said to Leon, "Fox is going to win, even if it means going into a coma to do so!"

"Wolf," said Leon.

"Fox," cried Slippy.

"You two," yelled Krystal, "would you be quiet? We're trying to watch the fight!"

"Sorry," Leon and Slippy replied.

"Besides," said Krystal, "I know that Fox will win, because he's the stubborn type. If he's able to starve himself and make himself insomniac just to build up his will and resolve, then surely he can defeat someone who's able to defeat a thousand Yoshis at once."

"Then let's make a bet," said Panther to Krystal. "If Wolf wins, then Krystal and Panther are going on a date."

"And if Fox wins," said Krystal to Panther, "I'm refusing that date, and I'll be kissing Fox right in front of your eyes just to show you how much I hate that narcissistic attitude of yours!"

"Then it's a deal," said Panther. "Panther will be looking forward to seeing Wolf take all the glory from Fox while the both of us go out for dinner and a movie."

An hour into the fight, and the sun was already setting. Wolf and Fox were so heavily beaten up by each other's blows that they could barely continue fighting. However, the two sides know they can't lose to one another. Fox believes in himself and his friends, and if he fails, his training would mean nothing, and his friends would be disappointed. Wolf, meanwhile, couldn't stand losing to Fox all the time in intergalactic dogfights, and if he loses now, his reputation will go even further down the dumps. Neither wants to be humiliated by the other at all costs.

Fox and Wolf then charged at each other, dealing further punches, kicks, and scratches to each other. Each side continuously absorbed a lot of punishment from the other, yet both sides were near dying. Eventually, the two fell on their knees and placed their arms on each other's shoulders, as their foreheads touched each other. The two opponents glared at each other with resentment, as they struggled to keep their consciousness as alive and kicking as possible.

"I can't believe you, sometimes," said Wolf. "How do I defeat you?"

"Funny," said Fox, "because I had a little bit of doubts about my abilities as well, considering that you took down a thousand Yoshis three months ago."

"You know," said Wolf, "it's time I confessed. When I fought all these Yoshis, I was somewhat nervous that they would gang up on me and beat me to a pulp. After all, I used to fight large groups in my ship, the Wolfen, and I'd get nervous about dying as well because I'd get severely outnumbered. But that's the excitement of fighting! It's better to be nervous about dying than to be bored about doing nothing. This is one of the reasons why I became the leader of Star Wolf, and this is how I shall defeat you, through my fear of dying."

"Well what a coincidence," said Fox, "because I also have a fear of death. Fear is what drives us to do what we have to do, because what we feel isn't fear, but rather adrenaline and heightened senses. Our senses grew more powerful due to your fighting a thousand Yoshis and my austere training, and it's our heightened senses and adrenaline that will cause us to die with each other! But, even if I must die, I will ensure that I do this not for myself, but for my team!"

"You and your compassion for your team," said Wolf. "I'm just here to get revenge on you for defeating my team and I repeatedly, and I'll utilize every trick within my sleeves just to get you, even my fear of death."

And so, Fox and Wolf wrestled on the ground like children, punching and strangling each other. After five minutes of wrestling, the two collapsed on the ground, face-up. The crowd, and Fox and Wolf's respective teams, gasped and stood up off their seats.

"No," cried Slippy, "Fox and Wolf are knocked down!"

"Come on, Wolf," yelled Leon, "get up and finish off Fox!"

"No way," yelled Falco, "am I going to let some stupid wolf defeat our leader!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," cried the announcer, "it looks like both sides are knocked out! The rules state that when both sides are knocked out, whoever gets back up on his feet first is the winner! Let's see who will wake up first!"

Both Fox and Wolf's teams stood up from their seats, crossed their fingers, and prayed for their respective leaders to get back up.

"Come on, Fox," whispered Peppy.

"Don't let that fox beat you," whispered Panther.

"I believe in you, Fox," whispered Krystal, "it's not like you to surrender, because surrendering is cowardice, and you're not a coward at all."

"We've lost to Team Star Fox too many times," whispered Leon, "we can't let them win again like before!"

Five minutes, and the two opponents still didn't wake up yet. The two teams and the audience waited anxiously to see which one of the two contenders will wake up first. Suddenly, Fox and Wolf started to move and slowly open their eyes. "Please, Fox," whispered Krystal.

"Don't you dare fail us now," whispered Falco.

"We know that you'll get up first, Wolf," whispered Leon.

"Come on," whispered Panther, "my date with Krystal is waiting for me!"

Suddenly, Fox slowly but surely got back up on his feet, while Wolf, who wasted so much strength that he couldn't fight anymore, fell his head on the ground. As Fox kneeled on the ground, fatigued, the announcer cried, "Wolf is unable to fight! Fox McCloud once again defeated his arch-rival in hand-to-hand combat!"

The crowd cheered, as Fox's team cried in victory, "Yes!"

"Damn it," cried Wolf's team, as the two teams jumped off the fence blocking the arena, and ran toward Fox and Wolf. Leon and Panther carried Wolf's comatose body on their shoulders, while Falco got Fox back on his feet and carried him on his shoulders. Then, remembering the bet the two made with each other, Panther watched in horror as Krystal kissed Fox in the lips, right in front of his eyes as promised.

"Your leader may have won this round," Panther said to Krystal, "but we _will_ grow more powerful than before, and I _will_ win my date with you!"

"Then go ahead," said Krystal, "grow more powerful. Train to your hearts' content. We're getting sick and tired of easy opponents anyway."

"Very well," said Panther, as he and Leon left with Wolf's comatose body.

"Fox," Falco said to Fox, "are you alright?"

"Besides a few blows to the head and stomach," said Fox, "yeah, I'm fine. Just take us back to the Great Fox so that I can rest for our next battle against Star Wolf."

"Yes, Fox," said Falco, as he, followed by Peppy, Slippy, ROB 64, and Krystal, left the arena with a heavily fatigued Fox on his shoulders.


	15. Pikachu: Part 1

Pikachu: Part 1

It was a long, exhaustive journey, enough to kill even an entire army, but Pikachu and his friends, including Jigglypuff the balloon pokemon, Piplup the penguin pokemon, Turtwig the turtle pokemon, Chimchar the fire pokemon, Bunnary the bunny pokemon, Parichisu the squirrel pokemon, and Plusle and Minum, the positive and negative pokemon, finally made it. They were at the top of the Legendary Mountain, home to three of the most legendary pokemon there are.

"Are you sure this the place," asked Jigglypuff.

"Yeah," said Chimchar, "I'm nervous."

"Me too," said Piplup. "What if they don't accept your offer to train you?"

"Don't let doubt cloud your judgment," said Pikachu. "Besides, we travelled long and hard just to get there, and we nearly died in the process. If we turn back now, we might give up everything we've worked for! So come on!"

"Okay," said Pikachu's companions. The nine pokemon slowly opened the giant stone door, as they entered a dark hallway. Stone support beams with flaming torches surrounded the group, as all of a sudden the door shut by itself. There was no turning back, the group of little pokemon thought, as they walked forward through the dark halls of the ruins.

They then arrived at a room brightened by the sun. In front of them were three of the most legendary pokemon ever: Suicune, the ice pokemon; Entei, the fire pokemon; and Raikou, the lightning pokemon. The three were sound asleep.

"Whelp," said Parichisu, "we've found them. Let's get out of here before we wake them up."

"No," cried Pikachu, "I need their training. You can go back if you like, because this mostly my fight, but you should remember that you helped me along the way, and I'm thankful for having friends such as you."

"Sorry," replied Bunnary.

"Everything is forgiven," replied Pikachu. The electric yellow mouse slowly walked toward the three legendary pokemon, as he then said to them, "Are you Suicune, Entei, and Raikou?"

The three legendary pokemon opened their eyes as they slowly got up. "Who dares disturb our sleep," asked Entei.

Pikachu's companions were frightened, but not Pikachu himself. "I've travelled throughout the land," said Pikachu, "to search for you guys, in hopes that you'd train me for the upcoming battle against Master Hand and his destructive brother, Crazy Hand."

"I'm afraid we can't train you," said Suicune sternly.

"What," asked Pikachu, "why?"

"Oh well," said Tertwig, "they refused our offer, let's get out of here and…"

"Wait," said Raikou. "Before you leave us, we have something to tell you."

"Yes," asked Pikachu.

"We watched you travel throughout the land with your friends," said Entei. "No one was able to climb on top of Legendary Mountain and lived to tell the tale. You, on the other hand, displayed great courage, intelligence, and heart, and it was those qualities that allowed you and your companions to travel here."

"We'll train you, as you wish," said Suicune. "But the training we will provide you will be torture training. You might die in the process."

"But we have great confidence in your skill and bravery," said Raikou, "and for that we have faith that you can survive anything we deal to you."

"Good," said Pikachu, getting into his fighting stance, "I'm ready for whatever tricks you have up your sleeves."

"No," said Suicune. "We're not the ones who will fight you."

"What," asked Pikachu and his companions shockingly.

"Rather," said Entei, "we will watch and evaluate your performance as you fight your travelling companions."

"You mean," Bunnary asked, "we have to fight Pikachu?"

"Despite the risks," said Raikou, "it's just a friendly sparring match."

"Then what explains the lies about you sparring with whomever can reach the top," asked Pikachu.

"The _real_ first part of your training," said Suicune, "was that you and your travelling companions traverse this mountain, and by reaching the top, you've developed half the skills needed to survive your battle against the two disembodied hands."

"We have intended for those who climb alone," said Entei, "to fight a dark clone of themselves. It is a symbolization of overcoming one's adversity, mastering themselves, before they can master their opponents."

"But," said Raikou, "since you've brought travelling companions with you, I guess your friends will have to do for now."

"Then I guess we have no choice," said Pikachu. Pikachu faced his friends as they went into their fighting stances, getting ready to fight Pikachu in a sparring match. "Come at me with all your strength," Pikachu demanded his friends.

Plusle and Minum started the fight by combining their electric powers and fired a bolt of electricity at Pikachu, who countered by launching an electric bolt of his own. The two bolts from each pokemon collided, and they were in an electric deadlock. That was, until Piplup used its ice breath to freeze Pikachu in a block of ice. Pikachu was frozen in place, as Tertwig grabbed the frozen electric mouse with its vines and held it high in the air, allowing Parichisu to use its electric powers to electrocute Tertwig's vine, breaking the ice and massively zapping Pikachu. The electric attack was so strong, that it would kill an army of regular pokemon, as Chimchar and Jigglypuff punched Pikachu, knocking him down into the ground.

Pikachu was lying on the ground, as Suicune said, "Is this the best you can do, rodent?"

"You can't give up," said Entei, "no matter how powerful or numerous your opponents are."

"The purpose of this training," said Raikou, "is to build up your mental endurance and willpower to fight. And, since you're a lightweight, you can utilize that to your advantage. Now, think with your head and heart!"

Pikachu slowly got up, and taking advice from the wise legendary pokemon, realized what must be done. For him to defeat his friends, he needs to rely on his speed and lightweight to outsmart his opponents. After all, Master Hand and Crazy Hand may be tough, but they're also slow and predictable due to their massive size, and Pikachu _needs_ his high speed and agility to defeat the two giant hands.

Pikachu then quickly ran around in circles around his friends at lightning speed, creating multiple illusions of himself from such speed. Pikachu's travelling companions were so confused by where Pikachu could be that they became dizzy. After making his friends dizzy, Pikachu then stopped and electrocuted them while in their state. The electricity was so powerful that it could power entire cities, as it knocked his friends down on the ground.

Pikachu then faced the three legendary pokemon and said, "I've succeeded your training!"

"Not now," said Raikou.

"How many months do you have until the big match against Master Hand and Crazy Hand," asked Suicune.

"Three months," replied Pikachu. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you can't give up on your training yet," said Entei. "You need to train for another three months against your companions if you ever have any hope of defeating the two disembodied hands."

"What," asked Pikachu, as he then heard grunting. He then turned around and discovered that his friends were still conscious, ready and willing to continue fighting Pikachu despite the damage he dealt to them. "Fine," said Pikachu, "if I have to spar against my friends for the next three months just to get to Master Hand and Crazy Hand's level, then I'll do what is necessary."

"We won't hold back," cried Pikachu's friends.

And so, for the next three months, Pikachu sparred with his friends endlessly, without any breaks for food or sleep. Normally, this kind of training would kill an average person, but neither Pikachu nor his friends wanted to give up, not until their three months were up and Pikachu can fight the two giant hands. Pikachu's friends were incredibly powerful despite their size and youth, and so was Pikachu.

Eventually, the two opposing sides were heavily exhausted from all that excessive sparring. Pikachu and his friends could feel their willpower, strength, stamina, and other qualities increasing despite their lack of food and sleep.

"You've done well, young Pikachu," said Entei.

"We must commend your abilities," said Suicune.

"But," said Raikou, "for you to surpass your opponents, you must surpass your friends in combat. Now, continue the fight!"

Pikachu's travelling companions each launched a projectile attack, while Pikachu launched his electric bolt from his cheeks. The two ended up in a deadlock, as both sides displayed power so great that it could almost rival even the three legendary pokemon. However, Pikachu had thoughts; if he gave up now just because his friends possess that great a combined power, his training would be wasted, and he wouldn't be able to defeat Master Hand and Crazy Hand. He _knows_ what he has to do, even if it means mistakenly killing his friends.

With great amount of strength, Pikachu increased the strength of his electric bolt, pushing back the projectiles back to his friends. As Pikachu's electric bolt connected with his eight opponents, a huge explosion was created, an explosion so massive that they'd make volcanic eruptions look as small as a balloon popping. The explosion cleared away, and as the smoke created by it went away as well, Pikachu saw his friends as they lied on the ground, unknown if they're dead or unconscious. However, Pikachu didn't have time to investigate his friends, as he's so sapped of strength that he couldn't continue fighting, so the best he could do was collapse on the ground in a coma.

"You've done well in your three months of training," said Suicune.

"Yes," said Raikou, "and you did it without any help from food, water, medicine, or sleep."

"Be thankful that your friends are still alive," said Entei, "for we sense a small glimmer of life remaining within your companions."

"Now," said Suicune, "rest, for the next day will be your big battle."

And so, Pikachu and his friends rested, as Suicune, Entei, and Raikou picked up Pikachu and each of his friends, placed them on their backs, and carried the group out of the ruins and into the sky, where they would fly toward the Super Smash Bros. arena, where Pikachu would fight Master Hand and Crazy Hand.


	16. Pikachu: Part 2

Pikachu: Part 2

"Wake up, young Pikachu," said Suicune's voice. Pikachu and his traveling companions slowly opened their eyes and got back on their feet to discover that they were in the Super Smash Bros. stadium, surrounded by a vast, cheering audience. In front of them was a teleporter machine, and behind it was a holographic projection of a flat arena in space, Final Destination, and on top of it were Master Hand and Crazy Hand, two white, disembodied hands waiting for Pikachu's arrival.

"Looks like our contender has finally woken up," cried the announcer. "Are you ready to watch as Pikachu takes on the creator and host of Super Smash Bros. and his psychotic counterpart?" The crowd cheered wildly.

"Well," said Chimchar, "this is it."

"Once you enter the teleporter," said Piplup, "there's no turning back."

"It's time to utilize what Suicune, Entei, and Raikou taught you," said Tertwig, "and utilize whatever you developed for battle against Master Hand and Crazy Hand."

"Don't worry," said Pikachu, "I promise I'll return victorious."

"Then don't blame us if you fail," said Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff," cried the rest of Pikachu's friends.

"What," asked Jigglypuff, "just wanted to be honest here."

Pikachu then walked toward the teleporter. He could feel his heart beating fast, as he realized that he's going to get himself killed in combat by two giant hands. Yet he didn't care, so long as he proved to the world that he can defeat someone as all powerful as Master Hand and his psychotic counterpart Crazy Hand. He then entered the teleporter, and very soon he found himself in the middle of Final Destination, which was floating in the middle of space. Surrounding him were the legendary Master Hand, and his counterpart, the erratic Crazy Hand.

"About time you'd come," said Master Hand.

"Come on," said Crazy Hand to Master Hand, "when are we going to kill him? I want to kill him now!"

"Patience, my friend," said Master Hand. "You'll get your chance soon enough."

"I'm ready for whatever it is that you have up your sleeves," said Pikachu, "so to speak."

"I sensed that you've grown more powerful than one could imagine," said Master Hand. "Tell me, what are your secrets to gaining such power?"

"Oh," said Pikachu, "that? It's nothing, really. I just trained for three months without any food, water, medicine, or sleep to help me."

"So you built up your willpower by stripping yourself of all those vital necessities that every living being must have to live," asked Master Hand. "So be it. I shall give you a fight that shall be memorable for all ages! Right, Crazy Hand?"

"Yes," replied Crazy Hand.

Back in the arena, as the crowd anxiously watched the holographic projection of Pikachu and the two disembodied hands face each other, the announcer said, "Looks like our fighters are more than eager to take each other down! Are you ready, audience?" The crowd cheered loudly and wildly. "Then let the match begin!"

The fight began, as Master Hand and Crazy Hand started it by clapping each other, which Pikachu managed to dodge on time, following the dodge up with a heavy dose of electricity from his cheeks. The electrical power was so massive that it could burn down entire forests, yet neither Master Hand nor Crazy Hand was fazed by the attack.

Back at the arena, Bunnary said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Both disembodied hands have enough endurance to resist something as powerful as Pikachu's electric attack," asked Parichisu.

"Don't let doubt cloud your judgment," said Suicune.

"Suicune is right," said Raikou. "Pikachu, and in turn you little ones, need patience before Master Hand and Crazy Hand can be defeated."

"Oh," said Plusle, "I knew fighting Master Hand and Crazy Hand was a bad idea!"

"Same here," said Minum

Back in space, the Final Destination, Master Hand unleashed a series of lasers from his fingertips, which Pikachu dodged with his amazing speed and agility, while Crazy Hand followed up his calmer counterpart's attack by dropping bombs. Pikachu then attacked Master Hand and Crazy Hand with his electric attacks again, yet again it didn't faze either hand.

So throughout the fight, the two hands used a variety of attacks against Pikachu to weaken the poor mouse, whether it's slapping, slamming the arena ground with their palms, grabbing, finger-kicking, drilling, punching, sweeping, flicking, and so on. Each attack Master and Crazy Hand dealt was more punishing than the last, yet despite that Pikachu was able to dodge at least some of the attacks, while Master and Crazy Hand resisted so many of Pikachu's attacks that it's hard to tell if they're heavily battle-damaged or not. Yet Pikachu was heavily fatigued from all that excessive fighting, so tired that he could barely move.

After an hour into the battle, Pikachu and the two disembodied hands were at a standstill, so to speak. Neither giant hands were tired or fatigued from all the damage Pikachu dealt to them, yet Pikachu was so tired that he was nearing death. Pikachu tried to utilize his electric attacks again, but because Pikachu was too fatigued, his electricity weakened. It was so weak that it couldn't even power a simple light-bulb, let alone an entire city like it used to. "You're that big a fool, despite your size, aren't you," asked Master Hand.

"Yeah," said Crazy Hand. "Look at you! You can't fight for squat! You're so heavily fatigued that you couldn't continue fighting!"

"It's time the fight ended in our favor," said Master Hand, as he and Crazy Hand grabbed Pikachu and started to squeeze him tightly. The grip from the two hands was so strong, that it nearly crushed Pikachu's ribs.

Back at the arena, Pikachu's eight companions watched at the holographic projection in horror as their own friend and leader of the pack gets the life squeezed out of him. "Pikachu," cried Chimchar.

"Quickly," said Piplup, "we must enter the teleporter, postpone the fight, and rescue Pikachu before he dies!"

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you," said Entei.

"But this is Master Hand and Crazy Hand we're dealing with," said Jigglypuff.

"Yeah," said Parichisu, "Pikachu's too exhausted to continue fighting! He's going to get himself killed!"

"Remember how you sparred with him, little ones," asked Raikou. "Surely you know by now how much more powerful Pikachu has grown."

"You have confidence," said Bunnary, "but the odds are against him!"

"Never look at the odds," said Suicune, "for it will cloud your judgment."

"It's not like young, little Pikachu to give up," said Entei. "He managed to climb up Legendary Mountain to see us."

"He risked life and limb," said Raikou, "just so that he could see us."

"He also learned a lot during his sparring match with you," said Suicune.

"For that," said Entei, "he should learn that no matter how much the odds stack against him, he should be able to continue fighting until he either wins or dies."

"But," said Pikachu's companions.

"No buts," said Raikou. "Pay attention to the fight."

Pikachu's travelling companions then looked at the holographic projection of Final Destination, where they were shocked (no pun intended) to see Pikachu utilize a gigantic amount of electricity on Master Hand and Crazy Hand, heavily electrocuting the two hands, causing them to release Pikachu from their grip, as Pikachu went back to the ground on his feet, prepared to continue fighting.

Back in Final Destination, Master Hand said to Pikachu, "Such power, and it was developed through starving yourself and keeping yourself from sleeping."

"You filthy rat," cried Crazy Hand. "I'm going to kill you even if I have to die to do so!"

"Indeed do you have to kill me," said Pikachu, angrily. "I have friends who are waiting for me to defeat you! Even if I must die, I'll ensure that I'll bring you two with me at all costs!"

"Then fight us if you can," said Master Hand. "Don't hold back!"

Pikachu was tired, hungry, and in need of rest and relaxation, yet he didn't care, so long as he believed in himself, his friends, and the three legendary pokemon's training. He _will_ defeat the two disembodied hands at all costs, he thought.

The fight continued. Master and Crazy Hand utilized the same attacks to weaken Pikachu, yet despite his condition, the electric mouse dodged and resisted many of their blows like a rabid mouse, electrocuting the two hands when he gained the chance. Eventually, after another hour of fighting, Pikachu and the two disembodied hands were at another stand-still. Both sides were exhausted from all that excessive fighting, as eventually Pikachu and the giant hands collapsed on the ground, exhausted from all those blows they dealt to each other.

Back at the arena, the audience, including Pikachu's eight companions and the three legendary pokemon, were surprised to see that both sides are knocked out. "Ladies and gentlemen," cried the announcer, "it looks like both sides are heavily battle-damaged and can't continue fighting. Rules state that when both sides are knocked down and heavily battle-damaged, whoever can get up first is the winner of the match! Let's see how things develop!"

"Come on Pikachu," whispered Jigglypuff.

"We believe in you," whispered Bunnary.

"It's not like you to give up," said Parichisu.

"You know you can't surrender," whispered Chimchar.

"Yeah," said Tertwig, "giving up would be cowardice, and it's not like you to give up!"

"Remember your training," said Suicune, "and don't give in to whatever Master Hand and Crazy Hand had in store for you."

Suddenly, Pikachu's eyes slowly opened, as the crowd, and Pikachu's companions, gasped. Will Pikachu get back up and win the fight, or will Master Hand and Crazy Hand be the ones to get up first? Only time would tell, as Pikachu slowly struggled to get back up on his two feet. Pikachu, back on his feet, limped toward Master Hand and Crazy Hand, checking to see if they were okay, and realized that the two were knocked out cold.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand are unable to battle," cried the announcer, "the winner is Pikachu!"

"Yes," cried Pikachu's eight pokemon companions in unison, as the crowd within the stadium cheered wildly.

Pikachu was then warped out of Final Destination and back into the teleporter within the stadium, as Pikachu ran up toward his friends as they hugged him, jumping for joy that their beloved electric mouse friend won the match. "You did it," said Chimchar.

"Yeah," said Piplup, "you've shown those two giant hands what for!"

"Well," said Pikachu, "it was painful and ugly, but in the end," Pikachu then walked toward Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, and said, "I owe it all to those three guys for training me for this once-in-a-lifetime fight to the finish."

"Don't thank us," said Suicune.

"He's right," said Entei, "instead thank your friends for sparring with you and building up your power."

"Right," Pikachu said, as he turned around to face his friends and said, "I owe it all to you guys as well. Thanks for sparring with me and making me stronger."

"Aw," said Tertwig, "it was nothing."

"In fact," said Jigglypuff, "it should be the three legendary pokemon you should thank for training you, not just us."

"You also need to learn to thank yourself, Pikachu," said Raikou, "because it was you, your friends, and the three of us that guided you to victory. You should be thankful for yourself that you survived Master Hand and Crazy Hand."

"Yes sirs," Pikachu said to Entei, Raikou, and Suicune.

"Come on," said Suicune, "let's take you a local pokemon center to heal you."

"Okay," said Pikachu, as he and his friends followed Suicune, Entei, and Raikou out of the arena and to a local pokemon center.


End file.
